Secret of the Letter Maker
by Majah
Summary: [AU]Magic lost and replaced by mechanical inventions.One device stood out,the letter maker which makes any type of letter for anyone lost for words.A girl grew fond of it and started writing to it directly.Will a mere machine reply?[summary inside]
1. Admiration

'**_Secret of the Letter Maker'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Card Captor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related and non-TRC related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

The inspiration of this fic came from a recent dream of mine. Yes…literally a dream…that thing you get when you fall asleep. I always dream in Technicolor and I find it amusing that sometimes I get ideas from them. Of course, I would be exaggerating the concept I had from my dream and throw in my personal touches for the puzzle to form. I find this story cute that I think it is okay to get it written hand in hand with 'inc' and 'covens'. I know some of you knew that I was planning on writing 'The Grumpy Concierge', but since 'Secret of the Letter Maker's story is more original than the previously mentioned story; I jumped in the chance to write this first. You all know how I favor originality amongst all hence I shall once again give this story a shot. BTW, I am not planning to write this as complicated as my previous plots, but then again writing like that seemed to be my style and I don't know if I can break away from it. I will try, though. BTW…no Japanese honorifics used in this story. Why? Coz it won't fit the setting.

* * *

**Summary:**

**Genre**: Fantasy/Romance/Drama

An old story…

…long forgotten.

An existence…

…completely erased from the journals of time.

A boy…

…whose life was unfairly judged.

And the girl…

…who will believe despite of the uncertain odds.

In this realm where magic once existed…where everything used to be governed by magnificent enchantments yet through time had, unfortunately, ceased to exist. Mechanical inventions dominated everyday living and people became accustomed to these conveniences that made every single chore…every single task…every single duty became equipped, or, for some huge routines…monitored by a machine fit to perform every functions to near perfection.

But only one stood out from the rest…the **invention in the heart of the postal service**; their only means of communication which passed through intricate webs of pipelines from one city to another.

It was the **letter maker**; which has the ability to create the appropriate type of mail for any person…for any mood…for any purpose…and you need not formulate the right set of words and phrases…**it will do it for you**. It seemed to have an in earth ability to know ones feelings and make the right kind of message for the recipient.

The **letter maker**…**a device** which has been a part of everyone's lives yet had always been taken for granted.

Will it remain hidden and unnoticed?

Will it remain buried amongst the endless pipes which crawled from one home to another?

Will it continue every task for eternity?

Will it? When a certain girl shall grow fond of it?

Will it? When she starts sending letters addressed to it directly?

Will it? Especially when her heart became determined in finding a way in discovering its **true nature**?

Will it…

…**reply to her**?

* * *

**Chapter One: "Admiration"**

**_---From the Distant Past---_**

A man in his fifties stood on a podium that looked like it had been there for quite a long time. He wore a white wig on top of his head. It curled just above his shoulders which depicted him as someone with aristocracy and rank. The navy blue coat and white tights adorned with golden buttons and straps accented his prominent stature. Around him, men of different ages wore the same thing. All of them were whispering to one another, but they toned down as the man on the podium raised a hand.

"I shall now deliver the decision of this parliament." He announced in a hoarse yet clear voice.

Everyone became silent. All their eyes were fixed on someone who knelt down at the center of the room; a person isolated from everyone else. He was a boy no more than twelve years of age. His chestnut head was bent down as he stared at his small hands which rested on top of his lap. He looked too young to be facing such an intimidating group of people that it was evident that he was trying hard to fight the fear which was building up inside him.

The old man darted his cold gaze towards the boy and spoke in an indifferent tone.

"For the accusations thrown against you, this court finds you guilty of all charges." He said directly to the boy.

Half of the people inside the vast room gasped with disbelief. Half of them, though, merely nodded their heads in approval.

"Silence!" The man's voice boomed. Behind him, a man who looked like he was in his thirties rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He was seated in the highest perch in the wooden rostrum. He has long hair tied in a pony tail and gold-rimmed glasses adorned his eyes. He was wearing the longest cloak amongst the other men in the room. On his head, a crown engraved with multi-colored jewels rested in place.

The old man in the podium continued to speak. "For this reason, you are forbidden to use your magical abilities here on and shall be sent to exile in the Far Regions." He signaled for two guards to come forward. They walked up to the boy and each took an arm. The boy looked up with scared amber eyes. The guards then, revealed golden cuffs and placed each around the boy's wrists.

The boy yelped in pain as the cuffs started glowing and pushed half of his body on the floor. It became heavier and chains sprouted from each end of the cuffs and found its way to the opposite wrist. After that, it started forming longer chains which quickly snapped the ankles of the little boy before finally locking itself in a circular emblem at center, midway the boy's shaking body.

"That is the sacred _Chains of Isengard_." The man said coldly. "It shall restrain your 'abilities' and **sap down your magic power** to its minimal form. And with it we pray that you shall never be able to use them any longer in full power."

"No!" Someone from the seated audience cried out.

Everyone was startled but not surprised that someone finally contested.

"Silence! The royal court has decided and this cannot be altered!"

"I shall not remain silent!" The voice came from a woman. She ran down from her seat with her long layered cream dress fluttering about. She has straight black hair held up by ivory pins. Her face was strong and elegant, yet tears threatened to escape her eyes.

She pushed her way towards the guards and hugged the agonizing boy near her chest. "He is just a boy!" She exclaimed in desperation. "How can you use such a forbidden artifact on him! Even the most abominable criminals before weren't even subjected to this kind of treatment!"

"The most abominable criminals don't have strong magical capabilities like that boy!" The man in the podium shouted in anger.

"Still! This is too much!" The woman continued stubbornly. "And to exile him to the Far Regions? That is…that is…inhuman! A full grown man with normal magic will have difficulty surviving in that area, much less a child wearing the _Chains of Isengard_! He will surely die!"

"This is no discussing matter, Countess!" The man once again boomed in an authoritative voice. "This judicial body has decided and the sentence has been declared. Go back to your seat at once or else you will be charged with intervention and resistance to the Royal Court which is also considered treason against the King!"

A buzz broke around the circular room as people started whispering.

"Then, I shall call on to the _Decree of Encarta_." Another person spoke from the stands.

Every eye turned towards the origin of the words. A young man in his twenties stepped out and walked towards the boy and the Countess. He wore the same sleek coat which accented his dark-blue hair. His eyes sparkled with intelligence behind black-rimmed glasses.

The man on the podium raised a brow. "Are you actually serious?"

"Yes." The young man said calmly. "The _Decree of Encarta _states that any sentence or punishment given to an individual of this society maybe lessened if people of rank shall speak in behalf of the accused's well-being."

"I know what the _Decree of Encarta _is." The old man gritted his teeth.

The young man smiled. "Then, I…as Earl shall speak in behalf of this boy's well-being. He is, after all, my cousin and the only living relative I have left." Then, he looked at the woman hugging the chained boy. "I assume that the Countess shall do the same?" He said questioningly at the woman.

"Of course." The woman glanced at him gratefully. "I shall also speak in behalf of this boy's well-being…as Countess."

The man on the podium shook his head. "You need at least three people of rank to make use of the decree. Is there anyone else who would like to speak in behalf of this boy?"

The boy's two supporters looked around them hopefully, but the other lords and ladies merely bent their head and remained silent.

"No…" The countess murmured and tightened her arms around the boy.

Just when all of their hopes seemed lost. Someone spoke.

"I shall also speak in behalf of the boy." A smooth deep voice sliced through the silence.

The old man's eyes bulged in disbelief. "Your…**your Majesty!**"

The man seated behind him stood up and walked towards the podium. Everyone's mouth dropped open in the unexpected event.

"I am the King." He remarked with a smile but his eyes were sad. "Am I not someone who also belonged to the ranks of this society?"

"But…but…any crime committed was considered as treason against you, your Majesty."

"I am aware of that, but…" The King glanced at the amber-eyed boy who was now breathing heavily due to the forbidden chains. "…like what the Countess said…he is just a boy. But he is no ordinary individual either. He is the son of one of the greatest Lords of this court who had given his life for the sake of everyone." He closed his eyes. "We mustn't forget this and respect his memory."

The man in the podium bent his head. He was silent for a moment. It was against his will but he had no choice but to honor the three people. "This court shall now recognize the _Decree of Encarta_ pleaded for this boy." He finally said.

There were breathe of relief for some of the people inside the room, but the majority snottily looked in disdain.

The old man continued. "As per the rules of the _Decree of Encarta, _the King…may now revise the sentence handed down to the accused."

The Countess held back her breath as she glanced at their King. The Earl, on the other hand, didn't change his facial expression and stood calmly.

"This boy had been found guilty and there is nothing we can change about it but considering that he is just a child and he belongs to a prestigious family…a **bloodline near to mine in fact**…" The King started to say. "…such extreme punishment of being exiled to the Far Regions shall be disregarded."

"Thank God." The woman holding the boy cried in relief.

"But..." The King raised a finger. "…the _Chains of Isengard _shall remain clasped to him until his very last breath on this earth."

Murmurs rose throughout the Royal Court.

"This entire thing started with his magic powers in the first place; hence, the artifact shall perform the major role in his punishment. But I would like to recognize the fact that you have a certain ability that can be beneficial to everyone; an ability that even the _Chains of Isengard_ won't find harmful for it to bother restraining. Therefore, I am **assigning you to that certain '_place_'**. You are free to roam within its boundaries as long as the chains are intact around you." The King explained. "Nevertheless, you are…here forth, **stripped of the rank and privilege which you are born into. **You cannot…" He looked at the boy with sadder eyes.

The chestnut-haired boy bent his head as his shoulders drooped down as he anticipated the King's next words.

"…**you shall…never…be able to inherit your father's title**." The King finished his sentence.

The Countess bit her lips and tried reducing the tears that had been flowing from her eyes.

"What's more…" The King continued. "…this kind of overriding of punishment from a serious crime is really unthinkable. I understand the reason if people of this parliament may have ill will against me now. So I would like to admit that I had been subjective in my involvement to the decree. There is a great chance that people might disrespect our laws and even abuse the use of the decree once they found out that their very own King involved himself with it. So, I am forced to add yet another sentence."

He paused then opened his eyes; this time with a serious commanding look. **"Your name shall be erased in our history**."

Everyone gasped.

"**This event never happened and every single written record, which pertains to you and this trial, shall be destroyed.**"

The boy stared at the royal man before him; wide-eyed.

"**You will only be known to those who were actually involved**** in this incident and no any other soul…**for I… do not have the heart to take your memories away from those that had loved you."

The King raised an arm and on his hand, a long staff, with a moon and sun carved on the tip, appeared. It started glowing and not a second sooner, every scribe's parchment inside the room evaporated into thin air.

"**I…King Reed…formally close the Decree of Encarta initiated by Eriol, Earl of Manchester and supported by Yelan, Countess of Denise." **The royalty declared and shot another final sad glance to the boy.

"I am sorry…**Syaoran**. Just be thankful that you are still alive."

And with that the room was filled with a blinding light which eventually crept outside the court and into the vast grounds beyond.

* * *

_**--- Present Time ---**_

"Yamazaki, are you absolutely sure that thing will work?" A lady wearing a light orange layered gown asked with her hands on her hips.

The young Lord laughed as he crouched in front of the vehicle and started rotating the lever in front. "Of course it will! This is one of the newest inventions of our city, Chiharu."

"Newest inventions…" Chiharu muttered. "…I don't believe you." She was standing not far from him.

"Weh? How can you not believe me?" Yamazaki sounded hurt but he kept on turning the lever to start the engine.

"Because you always exaggerate things, that's why!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"You're so harsh." He made a teary face.

In the background, giggles rose. They were from a small group of girls who all seem to be around their late teens. All of them were sitting on a fancy-looking swing which dangled from one marble post to another. Vines with lilac blossoms crept from its pedestal to its curvaceous roof; enhancing the beauty of the ladies sitting on it in their long elegant clothes.

Yamazaki riveted to smiling. "I am pleased to see that we never fail to entertain our spectators."

"And you like it that way!" Chiharu's voice boomed.

But the young Lord only laughed.

Finally, one of the ladies spoke. "We're sorry, Chiharu. The two of you really look cute together…fighting like that." An auburn-haired girl told them.

"Actually, they kind of remind me of my mother and father." Another girl said. She has dark long hair which was tied in two buns.

"Lord Yamazaki really is kind to let Chiharu talk to him like that." The raven-haired girl remarked with a smile.

"Indeed, whatever happened to those '_Is there anything I can do for you, My Lord'_ days, Chiharu?" Yamazaki asked while he chuckled.

Chiharu blushed. She tried hiding it, though, by glancing towards another direction. "Well…if you want me to be like that again…" She let her words trail off.

The young Lord's chuckles never left him as he stood up and pulled the young lady towards him to give her a light kiss on the forehead. "You can shout at me all day, Chiharu…or even scold me to death. It doesn't matter."

"Really?" She pursed her lips and tugged on his navy blue jacket.

"Of course." The young Lord smiled at her.

Numerous sighs filled the air as the couple forgot that they were not alone.

"You're so lucky, Chiharu." The auburn-haired lady clasped her hands together as her emerald eyes twinkled.

"But this is somewhat…killing me, you know." The black-haired girl remarked with a tinged of annoyance in her voice. The raven-haired one only smiled.

"You'll get your chance next month, Lady Mei-ling." Yamazaki said to her; still clasping his beloved's waist.

"Yes! For today is Tomoyo's coming out party!" The auburn-haired girl exclaimed with delight.

The raven-haired girl placed her hand on her cheeks; slightly embarrassed. "You don't have to be so excited about it, Sakura."

"And speaking of our dear Tomoyo's coming out party…" Chiharu suddenly said as she narrowed her eyes towards the young Lord at her side. "…you are taking her away from her launch to this society! Time is precious in this kind of event." She poked the young man with the back of her hand. "Precious, precious…**_precious_**!" She glared at him. "You are taking it away from her with this contraption of yours." She pointed one slim finger towards the vehicle in front of them.

Yamazaki laughed and placed a hand behind his head. "My apologies to Lady Tomoyo. I was just so anxious to show this to everyone that I couldn't wait till tomorrow."

That day was Tomoyo, Lady of Bellport's eighteenth birthday. And as tradition, any lady in court would had herself officially launched to the society for her eligibility in becoming a woman. All houses, from the rich to the blue-bloods had been sent an invitation. Her status shall be known to every bachelor from these houses and thus, all will bid her good luck in finding the one she could settle down with for the rest of her life.

Last year was Chiharu's, Lady of Roosewood, launch. It was in this event where she met Yamazaki, Baron of Frail. The young lady was enticed by the young Lord's friendliness and smart yet sharp retorts in giving his opinions about the issues of their society that she immediately fell for him. Like any other ladies brought up in the proper manner, she was formal. Always giving a low courtesy when introduced.

Well…that was last year. 

Chiharu tapped her feet impatiently. "So, hurry up already and boast your newest acquired asset. We don't have all day, you know."

The young Lord scratched his head. "Yes…yes. Anything you say, Master." He said as he once again crouched down and turned the lever that he was holding earlier.

The three ladies sitting near them smiled nervously at their friend's unladylike demeanor towards the Baron.

Mei-ling leaned towards Sakura and whispered. "I really admire Lord Yamazaki's patience."

The auburn-haired lady giggled. "I think it's a good balance."

Then, Mei-ling turned her remarks to the raven-haired lady at the other end of the swing. "Make sure you find someone as patient. Maybe not that _'vocal'_…but someone as patient."

The lady just nodded sweetly. "Certainly."

"I don't think Tomoyo needs to find someone that patient." Sakura pointed out. "She is far too proper and has more finesse than Chiharu."

Again, all three ladies glanced at the scene before them. Their friend was still tapping her feet and her arms crossed before her as she continued to give a sermon to the young man.

"You are right, Sakura." Mei-ling said. "How can I even think of such a thing?"

The emerald-eyed lady giggled.

"Still…" Tomoyo's small voice filled their ears. "…I think it is so amusing to see a young lady scolding a full-grown man like that."

Chiharu was nineteen at present; nineteen and a half to be exact. She was the oldest amongst the four friends. Yamazaki, on the other hand, was past his mid-twenties; around twenty-six. He was still young but older than the usual Lords in court who will vouch for a lady under twenty.

"I wish I have someone like that." Sakura sighed.

"Join the club." Mei-ling remarked bitterly.

"Isn't it quite early to say such things?" Tomoyo started to say. "The two of you haven't even been launched to the society yet." Then, she smiled sweetly. "Like what Lord Yamazaki said. It will be your turn next month Mei-ling and Sakura's will be six months from now."

"Tomoyo's right. We don't need to hurry." Sakura replied thoughtfully. "At least yours will be next month, Mei-ling. Not such a long wait compared to mine."

Mei-ling bent her head and heaved another sigh. "You are right."

"Honestly…is this every lady's dream?" The raven-haired girl asked. "To find a husband to settle down with?"

The two other ladies blinked at what their friend just said. Chiharu and Yamazaki were still lost in the background in their little squabble about the vehicle.

Tomoyo continued. "I think there are other things in life that is more important than settling down and having children."

"But Tomoyo," The emerald-eyed girl spoke. "We are ladies in court. We belong to families with a specific bloodline to maintains. It is also our duty to give our Lords an heir to their lineage." Mei-ling nodded in agreement.

"I don't know." Tomoyo shifted on her seat. "I feel like a 'thing' being launched in society this way. As if I am some kind of a breeder. If I am to settle down with someone…I would like the reason to be something deeper; like we truly feel that we are the other half of a soul which had been separated for a long time."

"In short, you want to settle for love." Mei-ling concluded. "Why? Don't you think that these two in front of us don't love each other?" She gestured at the young lady and lord.

"Love is such an overly used word these days, Mei-ling." Tomoyo pointed out. "But don't get me wrong. I think Chiharu and Lord Yamazaki truly have these feeling towards each other. But…" She glanced at the mansion beyond the gardens that was currently filled with guests, music and laughter. "…I couldn't say for most."

Sakura was silent. She knew very well what her friend was saying. Their polite society, as ravishing and exciting it may look, also held many dark plots and status quo manipulation. Many would pretend to be in love with someone just to attain title and rank in the society. Of course, the prestige and wealth came with it. She, herself, wasn't fond of this social ways and structure. In fact, she would rather read a book or analyze silently than mingle with the polite world. Actually, she hardly paid attention to who was whom. For her, it was enough that she knew who the King was and which Lord their lands were under.

"Is this why you joined us when the Baron asked for an audience?" She asked; pertaining to Yamazaki's invitation earlier.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't miss another show from our famous couple."

Mei-ling rolled her eyes. "Speaking of our couple…" She glanced at the two. "…not done yet over there?" She called out.

As Chiharu heard this, she jumped to the chance to torment the young lord once more. "See? Even Mei-ling is getting impatient!"

The Lord held up his hand while smiling. "Just a little bit more." And as if on cue the engine started and the vehicle was brought to life. "There you go!" Yamazaki proudly stood up. "This, my dear ladies, is a means for us to go from one place to another. This is a vehicle which runs on steam."

There were a series of "aahhs".

"It runs on steam?" Chiharu looked at it closely. The vehicle in the spotlight had two big wheels at the back and two small ones in front. It has a glass panel which Yamazaki called a "wind shield". It was like an open-carriage but without horses.

"It sure does. I'm not sure how steam makes the wheels move but I am glad to have it. It is a faster way to travel." He said; nodding his head.

"Much faster than horses, my Lord?" Sakura asked with obvious curiosity.

"Yes." He replied happily. "Much faster than horses."

"I don't believe you." Chiharu remarked.

"What? Again?" The young Lord looked startled.

"If that thing is much faster than horses then it won't take up this much time to get it started." The lady pointed out. "Horses would have bolted on an instant in a flicker of a whip."

"Mah…mah…it would have taken this long because I'm pretty new to it. Once I get the hang of it, I maybe able to start it much faster. But you know what…" The young Baron opened the vehicle's door. "…why don't you ladies try it out for yourselves? I'll show all of you how fast we can go back to the main mansion on this new invention."

The girls looked reluctant in climbing up the vehicle, except for Sakura whose emerald eyes glimmered with enthusiasm.

"Really?" She exclaimed. "We can really ride! You're so nice, Baron!" She hurriedly stood up and hopped towards the vehicle which was currently making a huffing sound with its newly started engine.

"Here goes Sakura again….absolutely thrilled with these mechanical contraptions." Mei-ling remarked while shaking her head.

"She is easy to please with things formed with complicated arrangement of nuts and bolts." Tomoyo said with a smile as she slowly joined her emerald-eyed friend who was currently circling the vehicle.

Chiharu just raised her hands in defeat and was even the first one to climb inside despite her reluctance. "Just make sure we make it alive, Yamazaki or else I won't marry you even if you beg me."

The young Lord chuckled. "Yes. Yes. Anything you say, dear."

And with that everyone followed and prayed that the vehicle wouldn't throw them out.

* * *

The flames in the fireplace crackled as another piece of wood was engulfed. Its warmth extended throughout the vast velvet room. Thick drapes hung at the tall windows adorned with golden buttons and coils of ornamental ropes. The furniture matched the tapestries; making the light from the fire dance in contrast to its color. 

Sakura watched the flames as she laid her head on top of her mother's lap. She felt drowsy as the Viscountess of Yorke, Nadeshiko, combed her auburn hair with gentle motions.

"Mother…" She whispered softly.

"Hmmm…?" The woman replied.

"Did you love father?" She asked.

Her mother raised her brows. "Why the sudden question?"

But Sakura ignored her inquiry. Instead she pursued her own. "Did you?"

Nadeshiko took a deep breath before answering. "Perhaps…in time…I did learn to love him."

"In time…" Sakura repeated.

Her mother looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled eventually. "There is nothing wrong with that. I think your father was a good man. It's just that I didn't see that when I first met him. But after a while I came to realize what kind of a person he truly was and eventually returned the feelings he bestowed upon me."

"But…" The emerald-eyed girl queried once more. "…wouldn't that mean…back then..." She purposely let her sentence dangle for she was unsure whether it was alright for her to say such things to her mother.

Fortunately, the Viscountess finished the sentence for her. "…back then…I married your father to gain a title." She said.

Sakura closed her eyes. She really didn't bother to ask before since she had always been carefree about this kind of thing, but after what Tomoyo said during her Coming Out party, it sort of dawned at her that in six months time, she would be joining the ladies in court much like her friend.

"Chiharu is not marrying Lord Yamazaki for his title." She pointed out.

"Chiharu is fortunate to have found someone she truly likes." Her mother remarked. "But…that isn't always the case and you know that. I've been trying to tell you for years. Are you finally going to listen?" Despite the growing seriousness of the discussion, the beautiful woman kept her voice gentle and warm.

"Maybe." Sakura replied in a small voice.

Nadeshiko sighed. "It is really rare, dear, that one will be able settle down with someone, one truly has feelings for."

"Tomoyo promised herself that she wouldn't marry someone just for the likes of his rank in our society." She insisted.

Yet, her mother only smiled. "Then I pray that she would be able to keep that promise."

Sakura was silent for a while as the crackling flames in the fireplace danced before her emerald eyes. Such a bothersome society they all lived in. Sometimes, she wished that she was just an ordinary subject instead of a well-bred lady. The people they called 'commoners' were not obliged to continue the lineage of blue bloods or inherit titles to raise ones status.

_They are free. _She thought.

Finally, she perched herself up and sat properly beside her mother, who only looked at her with questioning eyes.

She would like to say something. She would like to voice her opinion. But as she glanced at her mother's equally brilliant eyes, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Sakura dear?" The Viscountess remarked.

But, the young lady just looked away. "It's…it's nothing." She lied.

Nadeshiko's face reflected worry. She was about to say something when an elderly voice interrupted them.

"I apologize for my intrusion, my lady, but the mail just arrived." An old man with balding hair bent down his head. He was holding a silver platter with a cream envelope inside. It bore the royal seal on its flap.

"From the King?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I doubt." Nadeshiko answered. "That would probably from the magistrate."

The beautiful Viscountess strode towards their head servant and took the letter. She quickly opened it and read through its contents. She frowned after some time.

"What's wrong, mother?" The young lady asked with a worried tone. "Does it bear unfortunate news?"

The Viscountess folded the document and handed it back to the old servant. "Yes. It seems so." She paced back to where her daughter was seated.

"From the magistrate?"

"Yes." The woman sat and sighed. "The King is not doing well. It will be a matter of time now before he will leave us."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Leave us? Meaning?"

Nadeshiko placed a hand over her daughter's. "He will die."

"Hoe!" The young lady grew sad. "But…he is a good King. Probably one of the few noble bloods I know."

"I know, dear. But you can't expect him to live forever. He is very old. Actually, he already surpassed the lifespan of his kind." Her mother explained.

Sakura sighed. Their King had been alive for centuries now. Quite unimaginable for an ordinary human being, but since the King belonged to an ancient blood line which has certain _'natural abilities'_, it enabled him to live this long. What were these so called '_natural abilities'? _**It was the ability to use magic**. It was said that the King was the last of his kind to walk the earth. From time, as their culture evolved and the era tried to adapt to the changes of their world, **they had lost these special abilities**. It had been troublesome since it was said that the old world depended on magic to do tasks in their everyday life. But when the earth started changing and magic itself became scarce, the elders had to think of a way to ensure their survival. Hence, inventions were made in replacement. They were not perfect, but the growing demands of their environment were handled pretty much the same as when the days when magic was still strong. They didn't exactly know why magic deteriorated, but even so, people had grown accustomed to the mechanical conveniences that it seemed that they don't mind losing magic.

Sakura was born in an era were mechanical inventions were in full-bloom. Actually, even her mother never experience the magical time of their world; nearly no one had.

**Except for the King. **

The elders, who probably belonged to the same era as their King, also so died one by one due to old age. So now, the last amongst these individuals who could use magic, was none other than the head of their Kingdom.

Unfortunately, it will be in a matter of time now before he, too, shall bid farewell.

"Mother…" Sakura placed her head on her mother's shoulders. "…**King Reed** was never married, right?"

"No. He never married." The woman answered.

"And he is supposed to be the last person on earth to be able to use magic?"

"Yes." The Viscountess glanced at her daughter's face. "Why the sudden expression?"

"Well, you see, mother…it would be…sort of sad…that he has no living kin. The bloodline of individuals who can use magic will be cut off…no one to continue." Sakura remarked thoughtfully.

"Yes," Her mother nodded. "That would be true but then again, people never use magic these days. It won't be much of a loss."

Sakura suddenly stood up. "Don't say that!"

"Sakura…" Nadeshiko was startled at her daughter's sudden action.

"If our ancestors used to have these abilities, I think it is a loss…one way or another…we no longer have the means to use them." She exclaimed. She looked at her mother intensely but after a while realized that she was already glaring. She sighed and went to her seat with her head bent. "I am fond of inventions, mother. I find them remarkable, but the fact still remains…whenever I read history books…I also want to see it…"

"Sakura…"

"…I want to see our world with magic." The young lady finished. "Mechanical contraptions are easy to explain. Logic and calculations govern them. But magic…" She gazed at her mother once more. Her emerald eyes shimmered. "…is something that is supposed to be unexplainable. Something…relatively mysterious and powerful. I want to see that. I want to differentiate and even try explaining it."

"Oh my dear, daughter," Her mother leaned and kissed her forehead. "Sometimes I wonder where you get this sense of determination and curiosity." She smiled tenderly. "You might have a point, but reality remained stagnant against all adversity. King Reed is the last of his kind. He is too old to even attempt to continue the bloodline."

Sakura pouted. "Why didn't he marry anyway? As King, he should be thinking of placing an heir to the throne for the future of his Kingdom."

"Many contested that in the past," Nadeshiko started explaining. "But for some reason he refused and remained strong-willed about it. Even the elders sided with him."

"Really?"

"Yes. It seemed that he had a personal reason. A secret which the elders promised to keep. Hence, no one brought up the subject again. I believe it was during the days of my grandfather." Her mother said.

"Wow…grandpapa's days…the King is really old." Sakura remarked with a bewildered voice.

"Actually, if my memory serves me right… the King might have been many centuries old, but he looked no more than forty."

"Hoe!"

The Viscountess laughed. "I might have had a little crush on him before." She placed a hand on her face as she reminisced her younger days. Her equally beautiful emerald eyes twinkled at the thought.

"Oh mother..." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Might have been wonderful…marrying a King." Nadeshiko continued dreamily.

Her daughter made a face. "If you liked him so much, then you should have done something to make him notice you. You are not exactly ugly, mother."

The woman chuckled. "In truth…many of us ladies in court back then tried. But no one succeeded. He was kind and polite to all of us, but that's all there was to it. He kept going back in attending to his Kingdom; such a dedicated man."

Sakura sighed as her mother went back to memory lane. In truth, it made her sadder that their Kingdom was going to lose such a wonderful man. She would have riveted back in observing the flames in their fireplace, if she didn't catch a few of her mother's words.

"…but people say that there are a few, who like the King, had the ability to use magic…"

"What!" Sakura darted her attention back to her mother.

"I know that will get your attention." The Viscountess laughed.

"Seriously? There are others aside from the King?" The young lady pounced at the older woman excitedly.

"Eh? Calm down, child." She smiled at her daughter. "They were only rumors."

"Rumors?"

Nadeshiko nodded. "They say that there **might **be a few in hiding that belonged in the same era as his majesty. But like what I said, they are only rumors because if there are such individuals, they might have stepped out already since they could be next in line to the throne."

"Hoe!"

"All who had magic abilities will be…one way or another…nobles related to the King or belonged to the same level of Lordship in the society. Hence, it would only be logical to say that one of them will be the next King."

"But no one stepped out?" Sakura asked curiously.

Her mother shook her head. "None…considering that the deterioration of the King's health had been widely known for quite some time now, they should have revealed themselves a long time ago when the magistrate was desperately trying to find the next person to be placed on the throne."

"So the magistrate still hasn't found the one that shall inherit the crown?"

"No, actually they already have candidates. Three, I believe." The woman replied thoughtfully.

"Eh? But I thought they are having a hard time."

"In terms of finding someone with magic requirements…but that doesn't mean that we don't have Lords that were ranked well." Her mother pointed out.

"Oh…"

The Viscountess suddenly poked Sakura's head.

"Ouch!" The young lady complained cutely. "What's that for?"

"You haven't been paying attention to the news again, have you?" Her mother raised a brow. Sakura only bit her lip and her mother sighed again. "You little girl…you should be more alert regarding these things considering that you will be launched to the society in a matter of months."

"Titles…bore me, mother. I mean…the only thing important to me is the King. So I may follow his wishes." Sakura defended her side.

Another sigh escaped her mother's lips. "Yet you have all the nerve to discuss things like who will be the next one to be placed on the throne."

Sakura childishly grinned.

"Very well…very well…I shall give you a small recap." Her mother sat up straight. "There are three Dukes being considered to be the next King."

"Three dukes?"

"Yes. The first one is Touya, Duke of Windome."

"Hoe!" Sakura's eyes brightened. "The Duke of Windome! Isn't his family the one responsible for all the mechanical inventions of our Kingdom!"

Nadeshiko laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm. "I'm glad that you know who he is. There might still be hope for you after all."

"Ah…it's not what you think, mother. I only know the 'Windome' part. This is the first time I've heard his name. I mean all inventions got a Windome seal etched on them."

"And here I was thinking that you might actually be rooting for him." Her mother looked at her daughter unbelievingly. "He is still young, you know. I believe in his late twenties." Then, her mother got the dreamer looked once more. "Not much of an age gap with you."

"Hoe! Mother! How can you think like that! I don't even know what he looks like."

"Read the newspapers and you will see his face."

Sakura crossed her arms on her chest and set her lips on a grim line. "I am not interested. All I care about are the inventions produced by Windome…that's about it."

"You are really hopeless do you know that?" Nadeshiko remarked. "But I shall carry on…" She cleared her throat. "The next one…is also in his late twenties. Almost the same age as Lord Touya. He is Yukito, Duke of Summers." She glanced at her daughter to see any reaction.

But Sakura just stared at her blankly. "I don't know him."

The Viscountess heaved another sigh. "How could you not know him? He is probably the most kind Lord ever to be included in the Parliament. He was quite popular among the Ladies in Court. It was said that he is an important member of the inner council of advisors for the King."

But the young lady kept the same expression. "I still don't know him."

"Fine…fine." Nadeshiko made gestures with her hands. "I will just pray that someday you will know him."

Suddenly, a frown crept on Sakura's forehead. "Mother…you said that he was also in his late twenties, but how come he is already an advisor for the King?"

"Hmmm?"

The young lady's eyes were filled with vigilance as she analyzed. "Think about it. The Duke of Windome's age is quite normal considering that he could have just inherited everything about the inventions from his families' nobles…but…the same cannot be said for this Duke of Summers. You can't exactly inherit an advisor's position. Isn't he too young to be one?"

"Dear…you sometimes mesmerize me with this analytical thinking." Her mother looked at her in awe. "You have a point that he is too young to be one, but the fact still remains that he is highly skilled for his age. One cannot decline him the opportunity just because he simply lacked years of age. That would be discrimination."

"You are right, mother. I shouldn't be thinking such a thing." Sakura slumped back. "So…" She smiled at her mother. "…who is the last candidate?"

The Viscountess inclined her head. "This one, I do not know what he truly looks like."

"Eh?"

Her mother nodded. "Even for someone like me who is always updated with such things, I find it hard to see or even catch a glimpse of this particular Lord. But I think you will be thrilled even greater than hearing the word, 'Windome'. This, I am sure of." She said with a mysterious smile.

"Hmmm? Who is he?" Curiosity started eating Sakura.

"He is **Eriol, Duke of Manchester**." Nadeshiko laughed triumphantly as she saw her daughter's facial expression.

"MANCHESTER!" Sakura squealed. Her voice echoed throughout the room.

"I know you will be delighted." Her mother chuckled.

But Nadeshiko's words got drowned as her daughter started running about; squealing with all her might. "**HE IS THE INVENTOR OF THE LETTER MAKER!**"

"Yes, yes…I know dear…I know. I purposely mentioned him last otherwise you might have not paid attention to the other candidates."

Sakura dropped down against her mother with a huge hug. Her excitement overflowed like a bright light empowering the flames in the fireplace. "I didn't know that he was a Duke!"

Nadeshiko laughed. "Well most just refer to him as Lord Eriol. He rarely comes out in his mansion nor took part in social gatherings. But some say that he visits the King often and even attend tribunal events. His circle of acquaintances composed of nobles amongst nobles. He isn't your normal Lord. For this reason, only a few people had actually seen him. And most that do were never outspoken about it. So the rest of us, don't exactly know what he looks like. But according to the rumors, he might be someone older."

"How old?" Sakura's eyes glistened. The issues she brought up earlier seemed to have faded away.

"Hmmm? You are actually interested in him. I favor the younger ones as your match you know." Her mother winked.

"Hoe." Sakura blushed. "I hope it isn't a…twenty year age gap…"

The Viscountess was surprised at her daughter's remark. "Heavens child! You really like Manchester that much? You don't even know what he looks like." She mimicked her daughter's exact words earlier.

Sakura looked down; slightly embarrassed. "I know that, mother." She sighed. "But he is the one who made the letter maker. The letter maker is probably the best invention there is." This time, it was Sakura's turn to gaze dreamily. "Even Windome inventions are not a match for it." Then, she pounced back at the woman excitedly. "The **letter maker is perfect** and accurate in any angle that you would look at it!"

Sakura stood up and run towards her room. She quickly grabbed a rose-colored box and went back to where her mother was. She placed the box on a table and opened it to scramble at the contents.

"Look at this mother." She said.

The Viscountess looked at her questioningly.

Sakura pulled out different sets of envelopes, parchments, seals and ribbons.

"Every single thing you see here was made possible by the letter maker." She showed them one by one to her mother. "This is from Tomoyo. This is from Chiharu. This is from Mei-ling. This is from Uncle. From auntie…and this…" She held a lavender colored letter. "…this is from father." She murmured sadly. "The very last one I received from him before he passed away."

"Oh Sakura…"

The young lady looked up. "Don't you see, mother? Manchester's invention had made it possible for everyone to receive these letters even in the brink of danger or sorrow or hardship. The postal service had always been our only communication with one another. Its web of pipelines from one city to another is so complex yet it never managed to break down even once. Not even once! It never failed to assist people in composing trail of thoughts if you are the type that could not express yourself well in words. And all you need to do is to sit in front of your receiver and push that button for assistance and speak your purpose…for who and for what occasion…then it will show you a draft of the letter that you might want to send. How handy is that? It also chooses the type of stationery…what color…what scent…what pattern…which most of the time affects the feelings of the reader for you if you can't think of something to use. I mean…" Sakura twirled. **"…how is that possible for a machine to know these things? What kind of calculations did he used to invent something like this? **It is truly unexplainable."

"Thus, you truly admire Manchester." The Viscountess smiled.

"Who wouldn't?" Then, Sakura stopped twirling for a moment. "Oh yeah…" Her shoulder's slumped down. "Almost everyone takes the letter maker for granted. It had been a part of our lives for so long that it seemed to be something ordinary nowadays."

"I'm just glad." Nadeshiko stood up and cupped Sakura's face. "That my daughter knows how to give importance to things that had been forgotten."

"Mother…"

"Even so, you are right. The letter maker had been a part of our lives for so long that its use had been taken for granted." The Viscountess let her go. "Going back to those hard times, I remember it being a huge help in passing my last goodbye to your father who no longer had the strength to go home to us."

Tears threatened to escape Sakura's eyes as memories started to flood in. Nevertheless, she clasped the lavender letter near her heart. "That is why…" Her voice came out in almost a whisper. "…I treasure every letter. Every single one made by it. It may be silly to actually get attached to a non-living thing like the letter maker, but if you ask me…if the King is the power of our kingdom, his subjects are its strength, and the inventions are its helpers, then the letter maker is the heart which guides everyone in their everyday lives."

The Viscountess looked at her daughter. The woman was proud of the young lady whose own heart was pure and unscathed.

"That is…such a lovely thing to say." She remarked. "**If the letter maker is a person…your words will make its heart flutter**."

Sakura smiled. "That is why…I truly admire him…Eriol of Manchester. For creating something so priceless. It was as if…" She gazed at the Viscountess. "…**it was magic.**" Then, she gave a small laugh. "Even though, I am not aware what magic is like."

"So I guess it is safe to say that you are hoping that he would be the next King?" Nadeshiko asked.

"If he would be the next King then…" Sakura looked up. Her excited face returned to her. "He would be announced publicly! Hence, I would be able to see what he is like!"

"Yes…you would probably will." Nadeshiko smiled.

"But then again…" The young lady looked sad once more. "…the chances of me, meeting him personally would also be slim. I mean…he will be a King after all. If he mingled only with the nobles with same rank as he is all these years, what more will he be once he is King."

"King Reed is already unreachable, but he is not a snob. We could only hope that the next King will be like so. And if turns out to be Manchester, I'm going to repeat what you just said. Surely, someone who made something like the letter maker, which can touch everyone's lives no matter want rank he or she is in our society…won't be much high and mighty up there. It was said that a man's creations often reflects his heart. The Duke won't be any different."

Sakura's face brightened. "You are right, mother!" She smiled cheerfully. "That would be so!"

She placed her letters back inside the box. "But there is one thing I would like to wish for my upcoming birthday…I would like to see it."

"See?"

Sakura looked at her mother with hopeful eyes. "**I want to see the letter maker.** I want to see this remarkable invention. I want to know how he did it."

"But Dear…like the mysterious Duke, no one had seen what his invention looks like. It was said that it is situated underneath his vast mansion. Only very few privileged people had been inside his home, and none of them even saw the machine."

"I know, mother. That is why it is only a dream of mine." Sakura laughed. "Not my goal in life."

"Your goal should be to find a suitable Lord to settle down with." The Viscountess reminded her.

Sakura stuck her tongue out like a child. "I won't." Then, she picked up her box and stomped towards the entrance of the room. She stopped for a while. "Unless he will be someone I truly love like how Chiharu is with Lord Yamazaki." She mischievously winked towards her mother. "…**someone like Eriol of Manchester**!" And with that she giggled and run off towards her room.

"Oh?" Nadeshiko blinked at the trail left by her daughter. "The young people these days." She laughed and went back to take her seat. "I wonder…" She remarked as her hand crept inside her pocket to retrieve a silver pocket watch. She flipped it open and ran her slender fingers on the picture clipped beneath its cover.

There were two people in the picture. One appeared to be Nadeshiko's younger self while the other was an older woman with an elegant posture. Graying hair could be found in contrast to her once striking long black hair.

"I wonder…" She said to herself again. "…which Sakura will prefer…**Manchester**…**or**…?" She smiled. "…**the letter maker himself**? After all…**they are both dashing young men despite their true age**." Her finger lingered on the face of the older lady in the picture. "…neh?...**Yelan**."

The Viscountess flipped the pocket watch close and gazed beyond the fireplace. Her smile never left her face.

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Two: "An Idea"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_-------Majah's Almost Special Blah-Blah-Blah Part 5-------_**

Do you know that all of my fics always have a theme song or rather an inspirational song before I end up doing them? These songs are often played over and over again while I do the summary at the beginning of each story. It helps me visualize the future scenes, the mood and the setting. It's just like a movie preview being played inside my head. Funny, huh?

Well FYI…the following are the list of the songs that were playing in the background while writing/conceptualizing these stories:

For "Incorporated": it was "Loop" by Sakamoto Maaya from the Tsubasa Chronicles Reservoir anime.

For "Coven's Underneath": I had two. For the action/tournament parts, it was "Need to be Strong" by Toshiro Masuda from the Naruto anime. For the drama/serious/climax parts, it was "Haoto", the ending song of Gatekeepers 21.

For "7 Seals": It was "Nothing Else Matters" by The Gregorians. They are monks, I think.

For "Secret of the Letter Maker": It was "Regret" by Malice Mizer. No, this is not one of their rock ones…this one is a full piano instrumental.

If you don't know these songs, you may opt to look them up to get an idea of my mood while I was writing these stories.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Continue? Yes? No? **I am begging for reviews! **Lolz.


	2. An Idea

'**_Secret of the Letter Maker'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Card Captor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. and non-TRC related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, but I am changing this chapter's title. I just thought of some things should be explained first before I write down what I was supposed to write for this chapter which may effect the flow of the story. ;p

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"Your goal should be…to find a suitable Lord to settle down with." The Viscountess reminded her.

Sakura stuck her tongue out like a child. "I won't." Then, she picked up her box and stomped towards the entrance of the room. She stopped for a while. "Unless he will be someone I truly love like how Chiharu is with Lord Yamazaki." She mischievously winked towards her mother. "…**someone like Eriol of Manchester**!" And with that she giggled and run off towards her room.

"Oh?" Nadeshiko blinked at the trail left by her daughter. "The young people these days." She laughed and went back to take her seat. "I wonder…" She remarked as her hand crept inside her pocket to retrieve a silver pocket watch. She flipped it open and ran her slender fingers on the picture clipped beneath its cover.

There were two people in the picture. One appeared to be Nadeshiko's younger self while the other was an older woman with an elegant posture. Graying hair can be found in contrast to her once striking long black hair.

"I wonder…" She said to herself again. "…which Sakura will prefer…**Manchester**…**or**…?" She smiled. "…**the letter maker himself**? After all…**they are both dashing young men despite their true age**." Her finger lingered on the face of the older lady in the picture. "…neh?...**Yelan**."

The Viscountess flipped the pocket watch close and gazed beyond the fireplace. The smile never left her face.

* * *

**Chapter Two: "An Idea"**

That night, Sakura felt that sleep wouldn't be invading her room. She had long retired to her chambers yet her consciousness was still wide awake. She had been twisting and turning until finally, she finally opted to just stare up at the dark ceiling above. The translucent rose-colored drapes, which hung around her bedpost, remained still and slightly ghost-like.

She clutched the sheets near her chin and sighed. "This is mother's fault for telling me such news." She whispered against that black oblivion.

She couldn't help it. For the first time in her life, she was actually excited and interested in things that were about to happen to their Kingdom, both in their polite society and the parliament. Although her excitement may seemed not right, considering that the good King Reed may pass away any moment from thereon, her heart thumped faster every time she recalled the facts of the Dukes that were being considered to replace him in the throne.

"Windome…" She started to murmur.

"…Summers…"

"…and Manchester."

She paused with her fingers grasping the thick quilted blanket. "Manchester," She said once more, this time with a giggle. "Manchester, Manchester, Manchester!" She kept repeating over and over again as she dug underneath the sheets with her voice muffled from being covered from head to toe. "Eriol of Manchester, I shall curtsy the lowest in your coronation day even though you don't know me!" She squealed. One could only thank the stone walls of their manor, if not for it; the young lady's words might have been heard by the rest of the occupants which slept on the same floor.

Sakura continued to giggle. There was no trace of guilt of being in a happy mood found within her despite the health conditions of the current King. She just kept curled under the sheets, lost in her thoughts until her bubbly heart started to calm down.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight." She finally concluded and sat up briskly. Her eyes had become accustomed with the darkness by now that she need not trouble herself more in turning on her lamp as she slid off her bed. Her feet touched the rag which adorned the gray-stoned floor. Her long conservative nightgown looked like a speck of white marshmallow against the dark surroundings. She paddled across the room and opened the window near her desk. The cold night air touched her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Strands of auburn hair fluttered about as she tasted the sweet peaceful world outside.

"I want to see you…" Sakura whispered. "…I want to see what you are like." She once again opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at the full moon up in the sky like a pair of emerald stones glistening against the soft pale light. "I would like to meet the man behind the machine that can understand a person's heart."

For quite some time now, the young lady had kindled this innermost emotion within her. Ever since a child, she had grown amazed at the mysterious invention hidden inside the said Lord's mansion. How she wished that someday she would be able to comprehend how a mechanical thing could produce such awareness.

Sakura sighed.

Had she…in time…had grown feelings towards a man she hasn't seen personally? Could this be the reason why her young heart almost rejected the thought of settling down with just anyone? Had her fantasies became as powerful as to convince herself that it could someday be turned into a reality?

The emerald-eyed girl shook her head.

_Of course it wouldn't be a reality! _She countered herself. _I could only hope for an introduction and nothing more. _

She took a deep breath and let her gaze settle at the vast land before her. Her father was a Viscount…her mother was a Viscountess, and one day she would be one as well since she would be inheriting the rank and title from her mother. Unless…

"…unless I marry someone of higher stature." She finished out loud.

But for now, her mother was young. Though in their society, her father's and mother's rank were taken in account and her, being the young lady that she was, her own stature would be regarded as mid-level in the noble court until the day comes that she would finally inherit the title and the lands which go with it. Same could be said with Chiharu and Mei-ling. Ah well, maybe not for Chiharu, since she would be a baroness upon marriage to Lord Yamazaki which will increase her stature to a higher rank. As for Tomoyo, she was a high-ranked lady right from the start. Although she currently doesn't have a title, she was still the sole daughter of a widowed Earl. Once she reached twenty-one, she will be considered as a countess. For Sakura and Mei-ling, unless their mothers die, their rank would remain as it was.

_If there is someone who can safely wait and hope of marrying for love, that will be Tomoyo. _She thought.

Sakura just hoped that the man her friend will fall in love with shall truly return her feelings because the whole peer pressure of social titles also worked the other way around. Men could also marry a lady of higher stature in order to gain her title. Though it rarely went that way due to men's pride, it could still happen. Lovely Tomoyo must be careful.

Sakura ran her fingers on the cold windowsill. _Why am I so bitter about it? It's not like I care about titles. I am happy as I am. _But inside she knew why. Eriol of Manchester, like what her mother had mentioned before, was a noble amongst nobles. It meant that the Duke's social circle would mainly be composed of people in the elitist level. It was regarded as something higher than Tomoyo's widowed father's acquaintances. So how could someone like her dream of meeting this Lord? She wasn't a commoner but still, divisions existed within the nobles and women of the polite society.

In the end, Sakura could only try to keep her mother's words as her torch of hope. Surely, someone who could invent such a machine like the letter maker couldn't be a snob and arrogant person. She deeply wished that it would be like so. A smile slowly crept back on her face.

"Yes…I must not lose faith." She concluded cheerfully.

Sakura leaned against the window and propped her chin on one hand. She shot her wooden desk a side glance. The box, which she showed to her mother earlier, was still there. On an impulse, she slid on the chair in front of it and began skimming on the stored letters one by one. She marveled at the different stationeries used for the assortment of letters. Each particular paper matched the mood of the writer or even her mood during the time she was reading these letters. Once again, the same question echoed inside her mind.

_How can the letter maker do that? _

Another sigh escaped her lips. "There must be some way to answer these questions…" She murmured in a small voice. "…or else I will spend the rest of my life wondering."

Almost absent-mindedly, Sakura stood up and walked softly towards the door. She stepped outside her room barefooted. It was something she found herself doing every now and then in order to glide quietly around their manor. She didn't bother to open any lights or even carry a candle with her. She knew fairly well that her mother would scold her if she was caught sneaking around.

Before her, the dark manor began to unfold. Huge painting adorned the walls together with velvet curtains. At night, the images inside the art pieces seemed to haunt the hallways. Sakura swallowed. She had always been scared of ghosts and they say that every large old house has its own tale to tell. So how can she paddle about these scary paths?

The answer…?

Almost on an instant, the young lady's hand shot out to touch two long pipes attached to the wall in the panel below the paintings. These particular pipes had been in their house for as long as she could remember.

They were the pipes of the letter maker.

The letter maker was a machine with three parts. The first part was the main controller or whatever it was that was installed and safely stored underneath Manchester's mansion. It was said that it was buried at the heart of the postal service. According to rumors, Manchester's land was huge. He was probably one of the wealthiest Lords of their Kingdom. The main house was something built at the center. His other assets stood around it. Hence, the post office was just a part of his estate and underneath it, intricate webs of pipelines extended from the letter maker to every house in the Kingdom. One thing Sakura liked about this invention was that status doesn't matter. May you be a commoner or a noble; you would receive the same service. The same apparatus was installed in every household. The pipelines were the second part of this magnificent invention. It acted as a vacuum-like transport for the transparent cylindrical tubes which contained each letter envelope that had been carefully rolled as to not to crease the parchment.

This was what Sakura was touching at the moment. She ran her fingers on the bronze pipes and felt her fear evaporate. For some reason, she kept having a feeling that she wasn't alone every time she was near the contraption. For a machine, it was warm and it was this warmth which comforted her many times. A doctor might declare her ill for being psychologically too attached to a non-living thing, therefore, it was something she had kept only to herself.

Sakura's eyes grew gentle as she marched her way slowly in the hall with one hand gliding on top of the pipes' bodice. The eerie atmosphere seemed to dissipate while her heart grew brave with the feeling of not being alone.

It was like walking **hand in hand with someone** whom you knew will protect you readily anytime.

As she trailed every step towards the room where the pipes ended, Sakura noticed that there was light in that particular room. The young lady tiptoed and took a peek behind the arched doorway.

Standing in front of a cupboard-like contraption was a teenage girl, a little younger than Sakura. She was one of their servants. Her name was Mimi. The said occupant carried a candle with her instead of using the lucid light bulbs attached to the walls and ceiling. It was evident that like her, Mimi was trying her best not to wake up anyone.

Sakura smiled. She knew very well as to why the girl was there.

The girl was giggling as she sat in front of a machine. Apparently, she was reading something. Sakura couldn't help but to giggle inwardly herself.

_She is reading another letter. _She concluded then gazed down at the pipes beneath her fingers. _You sent her another one from Aston. _Sakura smiled gently as if the pipes can hear her.

The machine in front the young servant was the third part of the letter maker. It was where the pipes end in every house or building; a medium-sized box with several panels and buttons-the letter maker receiver. There were three small bulbs on top; one red, one green and one yellow. Each has a meaning which it represents. Green was for 'ready', yellow for 'under process' and red meant that the letter was being sent. At the bottom a semi-circular tray could be found. It was here where incoming mails would be received as well as the draft of the letter you were planning to send. At the lower right were two open pipes. They were both the other end of the two bronze pipes which crept around their house from the outside. The first pipe was for receiving the mail canisters. The second one was for sending.

Another giggle escaped their servant's lips. "Oh…Aston…" Mimi whispered.

Sakura smiled. She was right. It was indeed from Aston.

For months now, the teenage girl had been sneaking around and sending letters to a young man named Aston. Aston was a horse caretaker in the palace. He was being trained on how to take care of thoroughbreds; the royal horses of the royal family. They had apparently met when Mimi attended to Nadeshiko when the Viscountess went to an annual meet for all ladies in court at the palace hosted by a prominent Duchess whom Sakura's memory failed to remember. The emerald-eyed lady didn't know the exact details but all she knew was that it all started there. And now…

"What to write back to Aston?" Mimi's small voice chimed. She then pushed a button in the machine and almost automatically a small piece of cone-like apparatus popped out. From there on, the girl started talking softly. "To my dearest Anton…"

This time, Sakura's smile both displayed gladness and pity. 'Gladness' because she was happy that the girl was communicating well with her beloved and 'pity' because she knew that Mimi barely knows how to write…literally. The girl came from a poor family; hence she wasn't able to receive proper schooling and spent most of her childhood days working on a farm. It was only when she became a servant in the Viscountess' household that she was able to learn a few things. Sakura's mother taught her how to read. Unfortunately, the poor girl had difficulties in writing. She might be able to write her name and a few words, but often times they were crooked or jumbled.

_But that is no problem for the letter maker. _Sakura cheerfully nodded to herself. _The letter maker will write it for her. _

And almost an instant than it was said, the girl in front of the machine happily concluded what she wanted to say and pushed another button in the panel. The yellow bulb lit on and she patiently waited. A minute after the green bulb went on as well and the yellow one died down. A light sound of a bell filled the room as a transparent canister dropped from one of the pipes unto the tray. The girl excitedly opened it and in it, a purple parchment with a matching purple envelope were rolled neatly. She took them out and started skimming the contents. The words which she dictated earlier were all neatly written down in simple yet lovely hand stokes. Even the back of the envelope already had the 'to and from' scrawled on top of it.

_From:  
__Mimi  
__Yorke Manor_

_To:  
__Aston  
__Stable Grounds, Royal Palace_

The girl smiled lovingly and inserted the letter inside the envelope once again and sealed it. She slid it on top of the other pipe and in a split second, it got sucked swiftly inside and went on its merry way to the interconnected pipelines toward the palace. The red bulb lit on for a while then went back to green as it indicated the letter had been successfully delivered.

Just like that.

The young girl sighed and stood up. It seemed that she had finally finished and with one last smile at the machine in front of her, she disappeared in the shadows which lead to her quarters.

With the absence of the light from the candle, the room grew dark once more. Only the vague green light of the bulb on the postal machine became noticeable against the darkness. Sakura waited for a while until her eyes became more adjusted to the black blanket which once again covered the surroundings before stepping in. She walked towards the mechanical contraption and ran her fingers against its warm panels.

Up until now, she couldn't figure why the machine was always warm despite the fact that she couldn't hear any engine inside it, but nevertheless it was something she would let slide for her curiosity was more focused on something else.

With another sigh, she found herself starting to sit on the chair in front of it. She leaned over and rested her head on her crossed arms and stared at the bronze tray just in front of her face. She laid quietly until the time came when the lids of her eyes went heavy and started to fall; pulling her into a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

"I heard Lady Nadeshiko earlier. She found you sleeping in front of the letter maker receiver again!" Mei-ling pointed a finger accusingly at Sakura. 

"Hoe!"

It was the day after Tomoyo's launch to the society and Mei-ling came to pick her up. Sakura agreed to accompany her as Mei-ling went for an errand for her father. It has something to do with picking up a book from the old library which Mei-ling's father needed for research.

"Mah…mah, Sakura, you really are getting into a habit of doing that every night." The dark-haired lady said as she stepped down their small open carriage with the long hem of her less elaborate navy gown fluttering about. Sakura followed as she carefully shaded her face from the sun with a peach-colored parasol which matched her equally long clothes. It was a common day and both ladies wore what one might call 'everyday' dresses; not as fancy as what they wore during events and splendid occasions but nevertheless distinguishable as ladies who belonged to the noble court.

"I couldn't help it, Mei-ling. My nerves were uneasy. If only mother didn't tell me about those that may potentially replace the King…" Her voice trailed off with a soft blush invading her face as Eriol of Manchester's name seemed to fill her ears once again.

"It has been** months **now, Sakura, since that was announced in the newspapers!" Mei-ling pointed out with her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?"

"She was probably too busy daydreaming somewhere of what Lord Eriol might look like to even bother reading current events." A cute small voice spoke from behind.

"Hoe! Tomoyo! You…you're here!" Sakura stammered with her blush growing redder at what the newcomer just said, apparently indicating the statement to be true.

The Lady of Bellport giggled at the sight of Sakura's face. "You are so cute, Sakura, especially when a heavy blush adorns your face." Tomoyo remarked with a loving sigh and a hand on her cheeks.

"Hoe!" She swayed about as she tried to hide her face with her parasol.

Mei-ling's brows twitched. "Okay enough already. If you keep teasing her about the Duke of Manchester, she would be like a beet for the rest of the day." She said then turned towards Tomoyo. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting at the moment? It was quite a tiring day yesterday for you." She remarked thoughtfully.

"Hoe…that's right, Tomoyo. Don't you want to relax for today?" Sakura supplemented. Her face seemed to be returning back to normal.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "I was planning on sleeping the whole day today."

"Then what happened?" Mei-ling asked.

"Apparently, there was this young Lord calling upon me this morning which made father very happy."

"Really!" Sakura clapped.

"Hold on…if there was some man visiting you, then why are you here?" Mei-ling vigilantly inquired.

"I sneaked out." Tomoyo proudly answered which almost made the other two ladies lose their balance.

"You sneaked out!" – "Weh!" Mei-ling and Sakura exclaimed in unison.

"Why…why did you do that?" Mei-ling asked once more as if the other lady just lost her mind.

"He is not the one for me." Tomoyo replied calmly. Sakura just blinked at her friend.

"How did you know that he is not the one? Oh for pete's sake, Tomoyo…how can you tell if you won't give him a chance? You could have at least spent some time with him." Mei-ling pointed out.

"I already did spend some time with him. We had a dance last night."

"Just one dance? That's it?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I didn't feel anything."

After seeing how casual and peaceful Tomoyo's face was with the entire thing, Mei-ling could only give another sigh. "What weird friends I have. One that is in love with someone whom she hasn't seen yet, and the other who easily judges a potentially good man in snap of a finger."

With this remark, Sakura's face became red once more, but Tomoyo continued to smile sweetly.

"Hopeless cases…utterly hopeless cases." Mei-ling turned around. "Let's go. We don't have all day." She started pacing towards an antique-looking building at the end of the street with her head shaking in disbelief. The other two ladies slowly followed her.

Mei-ling was out of earshot when Sakura entwined her arms with Tomoyo's and whispered on her ear. "Are you sure you won't get in trouble with your father?" She asked.

"No." Tomoyo replied gently. "He is used to it."

Sakura sweat-dropped but eventually recovered. "Ne…Tomoyo…do you think I'm weird having this kind of attachment towards a machine and infatuation with someone I haven't even met? Mother said that Manchester could be way older. What if he turns out to be someone around forty or worse…fifty?"

"I don't think you are weird, Sakura. You just like things above the norm. Which makes you…'special'." Her friend said with a reassuring smile. "We are different people hence we like different things. As for you, you like these inventions. I bet you are not the only one with such feelings." Then, she leaned closer to the young lady. "I bet Manchester, himself, has the same fascination with mechanical contraptions, enough for him to invent something like the letter maker; **two of a kind**…I would say."

Once again, Sakura blushed horridly at the last comment. "Hoe…" She twisted her parasol.

Tomoyo giggled. "You really are so cute when you blush, Sakura. I wish I have a means of capturing it and keep it always beside me." She said dreamily.

"Oh…Tomoyo…" Sakura remarked in a weak voice.

A few more steps and they finally reached Mei-Ling. She was impatiently tapping her foot underneath the vast double doors of the library. "I bet the two of you are still talking about Manchester." She predicted correctly. In return, she earned sweet smiles from the ladies who had just arrived. She sighed once again. "Honestly now, I think you are just dreaming too much about him." Then, she shot a clever look at Sakura.

"What are you trying to say, Mei-ling?" The emerald-eyed girl blinked up at her.

The dark-haired lady gave a side smile. "Ho-humm…I'm going to give you a little puzzle, my fair lady Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Eriol, Duke of Manchester invented the letter maker, right?" Mei-ling started.

Sakura nodded.

"Which will lead us to another question…what is his real age?" Mei-ling crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Mother said he could be someone older, but we can't be sure because no one had actually seen him…ummm…not in the common public, that is. He seems not social and reserved his whereabouts amongst certain Lords." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Well then…how about this…if he made the letter maker then we can estimate his age with it."

Both Sakura and Tomoyo looked blankly at the other lady.

"I'm used in seeing things logically since my father is a researcher." Mei-ling narrated. "I've been quiet all this time since I don't want to ruin any fantasy you might have of the said Lord, but think about it. The letter maker is an old invention. It had been with us for as long as we can remember."

Tomoyo suddenly raised a finger. "Which means that Eriol of Manchester's age can be a little over his invention?"

"Correct." Mei-ling agreed; pleased that there was someone catching up to her. Sakura, on the other hand, shifted from one foot to another.

"So it means that Manchester is older than us." She said. "I am already aware of that possibility, Mei-ling."

But Mei-ling shook her head. "You don't get it, Sakura. He may be waaaaaay older than us, because according to father, **the letter maker had been there even before he was born**."

"Ehhhhhhhhh!" Sakura exclaimed. She and Tomoyo were wide-eyed.

"I was kind of hoping he would be around our parents' age." The amethyst-eyed lady of Bellport remarked.

"Apparently…**not.**" Mei-ling stressed.

"That can't be." Sakura said dumbfounded. "I didn't know that the letter maker had been there way before our parents' were born."

"Well, had anyone of you asked your parents about it? I have." Mei-ling stated proudly as she flattered one hand on her chest. "I even asked my grandparents about it, and it seems the letter maker had been there **even in their own generation**."

"That's strange." Tomoyo started with a finger under her chin. "Even though no one had actually seen Eriol of Manchester, he was always been viewed as someone younger that what you say, Mei-ling. But logically, you have to be correct. Funny…this was the first time I ever considered about that fact."

But Mei-ling knew the answer to that. "It's because the letter maker had been a part of everyone lives that it was easily taken for granted. Unlike those huge inventions by Windome which can do much larger things, Manchester's invention had a simple function, which is…to deliver letters."

"No, it is not simple!" Sakura suddenly shouted. People at the entrance of the library turned their heads towards her in surprise. Sakura gave them a gesture of apology before she returned to confront Mei-ling's words. "There is nothing simple about what the letter maker does. Something like that is not supposed to be taken for granted." Teary-eyed Sakura insisted.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo looked at her sadly. Then, her face brightened with a thought. "I know! Maybe Manchester is like Windome!"

The other two girls gave her a questioning look. Tomoyo raised a finger to make her point known. "Perhaps Lord Eriol is like Lord Touya. He could have just inherited the legacy of his family's invention. It could be something passed down to him by his father and so on and so forth."

"Hmmmm…that could be a possibility." Mei-ling nodded her head. "But then again…how come it had always been stated everywhere that it was Lord Eriol, and not his forefathers, whom invented the letter maker? I mean, Lord Touya's image had always been in connection to his family's heritage that is why inventions were branded as Windome as a whole. When you think of the letter maker, it wasn't just Manchester associated with its image; it particularly points to the aloof Duke's name."

Tomoyo sighed. "This is truly a mystery. If only Lord Eriol is more social, he could have straightened things out." She paused for a while to give the auburn-haired lady a worried look.

Sakura was quiet. She didn't know what to make of Mei-ling's revelations and assumptions. Could the alleged Lord of Manchester be someone around eighty to ninety years old…or even….older? In an instant, an image of a very old man with flowing white beard and crouched back flashed on her mind. His cane protruding and his hands shook as he tried to get up from his seat. Sakura immediately shook her head to clear the image out.

"I-yaah! No! No! He couldn't possibly be a very old man!" She pouted.

"I don't expect you to accept things well." Mei-ling sighed. "But I have to pull the plug somewhere before your mind becomes set with something that isn't real."

"But…but…" Sakura's lips quivered.

"Mei-ling…" Tomoyo started to say. "Your efforts are appreciated but currently, let us not lose hope. Maybe it would be better that we kindle the idea that Eriol of Manchester could have just inherited the legacy of the letter maker." Then to Sakura she hopped and clasped her hand. "Right, Sakura?" She remarked with a gently smile.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura's unsure yet stubborn self still dangled about.

Mei-ling gave her friend a look then finally raised her hands in defeat. "Fine. It is the most logical explanation we can think of at the moment." She placed a hand inside her pockets to reveal a small watch. "Well then, it is getting late. I need to get that book before lunch. We better go." And with that she entered the building and walked towards the librarian.

Still at the entrance, Sakura looked gloomy. Tomoyo, being the supportive friend, just squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it, Sakura." In return, the auburn-haired lady gave her a weak smile.

"Mei-ling's right, though. I was so amazed with the letter maker that I didn't think of the facts." Sakura said in a weak tone.

"You are not the only one." Tomoyo gestured her hand around her. "I bet everyone around here hasn't thought of it as well."

The emerald-eyed lady frowned. "That's because the letter maker was taken for granted. Even mother says so."

"Yes…I hate to admit it but that would be probably right. I think you are the only one I know who had such perception of Manchester's invention."

"Still…" Sakura murmured. "…there are so many unanswered questions about it; both Manchester and his letter maker."

"Their existence is indeed mysterious." Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

Sakura tilted her head. "Then why is that…no one dared to answer it? How come no one took the initiative?"

Again, Tomoyo doesn't know how to answer her friend. Sakura gave yet another sigh. "This is really weird." Then suddenly, she thought of something. Her face brightened as she faced the other lady.

"I know!"

"What?"

"Last night, mother told me that there might be people like the King hiding somewhere." Sakura excitedly said.

"People like the King?" Tomoyo blinked. Beyond them, Mei-ling was getting instructions on where to locate the book she was looking for.

"Yes! Like King Reed." Then, she leaned closer to her friend. "**People who have magic**." She whispered.

"Eh? But Sakura, wasn't the King supposed to be the last one in line who has the ability to use magic?"

"I know, but mother said that there are rumors of those that might be in hiding." Sakura's emerald eyes glimmered. "Oh Tomoyo! That is the only possible answer to make things plausible. Like what Mei-ling said, the invention was attached to Lord Eriol's name unlike Windome. If we are going to assess the tree and that he should be someone very very old, then how come he was depicted to be someone active and strong amongst the magistrate? He couldn't possibly be a ragged old man." Once again, Sakura fought the image of the bearded old man from creeping back into her head. "The only reason for this was that he had lived for this long and still remained young because he, like the King, has magic in his blood which gave him the ability to surpass the lifespan of a normal human being." Sakura remarked excitedly.

"That is quite farfetched, Sakura." Tomoyo said with uncertainty. "If the circle of elite nobles, magistrate and high council of the King knew about this, wouldn't he be automatically placed on the throne and not regarded only as a candidate, considering that those capable of magic could be…one way or another…a kin of the King?"

Sakura's lips became set on a grim line. It was something pointed out by her mother as well. That was why rumors were just rumors.

As Tomoyo saw Sakura's spirits going down once again, she quickly stirred the conversation. "But, you know…we will never know for sure. It is not good to assume." She hopefully said.

"Tomoyo…"

"How about we look for something related as to when exactly the letter maker was invented?"

"Hoe?"

"We are in a library, after all. There must be somewhere in here which points to the facts behind this remarkable machine and Manchester. Don't you think so?"

Sakura's face became joyful once more. "That's a great idea, Tomoyo! Where else can we find information but here?" She jumped and hugged the other lady. "You are truly the best!"

The amethyst-eyed girl smiled. "Let's go?"

Sakura nodded cheerfully and strode with Tomoyo towards where Mei-ling currently was.

* * *

It was almost noon as Sakura stretched her tired muscles. Around her, the crowd was getting thinner as most of them prepared to go take their lunch. 

"Tomoyo…" Sakura murmured with a whimper. "…we've been raking these shelves for hours since Mei-ling left to give her father the book yet we still haven't found anything about the letter maker." She leaned forward on her seat to slump her head on the table.

"This is strange. The only thing we can find is its name under the list of inventions of our Kingdom but there was nothing else said about it." Tomoyo referred to the huge book in front of her which carried the master list of all mechanical contraptions invented. "What's more was that it only has its name and nothing more. Look." Tomoyo raised the book for Sakura to see.

Indeed, there was a list of inventions, the year it was invented, the inventor and for what purpose. All of them had this same format except for one.

------------------------------------

_**L**_

_Lantern Corale (1837) by Windome  
__- An interconnected lamppost to light the streets of the city._

_Lab Mask (1701) by Lord Koujo of DueFort  
__- A mask worn during laboratory experimentations and chemical handling._

_Letter Maker ( ) by  
__-_

_Loose Cabinet (1815) by Lord Alfred of Lexington  
__- An adjustable multi-purpose cabinet _

_Lump Remover (1820) by Duchess Maia of Rosanvell  
__- A cosmetic machine designed to remove any kind of lumps on the body._

-----------------------------------

"Weh?" Sakura blinked at the page. "How come the year, inventor and description are blank?" She poked her nose closer to the entry.

_**Letter Maker ( ) by **_

_**-**_

Tomoyo set the book down. "Actually, this is the only entry I can find."

The auburn-haired girl looked up in puzzlement. "How can something so elaborately used and known have such minimal record? Actually, this can't be regarded as a record at all. It was more like it was here for the record of being mentioned." She ran the tips of her fingers on top of the inked words. "I know that the letter maker is being taken for granted…but isn't this too much?" Sakura's eyes swiveled. "How can they regard such a magnificent thing so low?"

Tomoyo patted Sakura on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Perhaps it isn't enlisted here in the public section of the library."

"What do you mean?"

Then, the raven-haired girl pointed at the circle of stairs towards the second floor. "There is another possibility that it could have been stored up there."

Sakura followed her friend's gaze. "In the 'out of limits' section?" She whispered. "But Tomoyo, we are not allowed to go in there. Only the magistrate and the parliament's council have access to it."

"That section has the oldest and most important documents of our Kingdom. Even going back to the time when magic was still in full bloom. I believe it also contained historical background of each prominent family of our Kingdom."

"Prominent family?" Sakura's eyes twinkled in realization. "Eriol of Manchester's records!" She said sharply yet in a low voice as she kept in mind where they were. "But…" She was suddenly unsure of herself. "…we might get in deep trouble if we were caught snooping around there. And besides, there are guards at the bottom of the stairs."

True enough, two guards dressed in red and gold uniform stood sturdily at the foot of the stone steps.

"Not to worry." Tomoyo's eyes glistened with mischief. "I'll distract them and you can slip through. This is a good time as well since there aren't much people around. The ones left are too busy thinking about lunch than paying attention to that old staircase."

"Wai!" Sakura exclaimed. "You really are going to such extents to help me ease my mind, Tomoyo?"

"Of course." Her friend lovingly reassured. "I would do anything for you, my cute Sakura." Her eyes became starry-eyed.

"Hoe…" Sakura didn't know whether to be glad or not nevertheless if not now then when?

"There is a small window at the second floor. Flash your handkerchief once you are ready to go down and I will distract them again." It seemed the raven-haired lady had things all planned out.

Sakura exhaled. "Alright." Now with a much determined look. "Some things are worth the risk."

_Sakura really liked Manchester this much. _Tomoyo thought with a supportive smile.

"Good luck to you." With one final hand squeeze, the raven-haired lady paddled her way towards the guards.

Sakura wasn't sure what Tomoyo was telling the guards, but it seemed to be working. Both uniformed men gazed down at the lovely lady before them with light blushes on their faces. The other one was even scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed expression.

_You're so good, Tomoyo. _Sakura admired from afar.

Seconds after…miraculously…the two guards actually left their post and followed Tomoyo. She displayed a troubled face as if showing to the guards what have been bothering her outside the library. This signaled Sakura for her chance to slip up the stairs to the 'out of limits' section.

* * *

Moments later, Sakura felt dizzy. She wasn't ready on what met her after she emerged from the circle of stairs at the far end of the second floor. The said 'out of limits' section was even larger than the public access one in the first floor. She knew that this building was quite old and that branches of trees mostly covered its view at the front, but this was unreal. Sakura's mouth dropped open once she started exploring the musty aisles of the place. The ceiling was very high and spacious. It was made of glass. Yes, the roof was made of glass and Sakura stood in awe as needles of light passed through it and adorned the vast room like luminous threads touching the floor. The sun did not invade the whole room. In fact, despite of the full glass ceiling, the place was not hot. The large trees outside the library sheltered the roof with its cool shades. Shadows of leaves and branches reflected on the red stone floor. It was like walking inside a greenhouse but finding tall array of shelves instead of plants and flowers. It would have been such a relaxing setting if not for the crowded shelves and mountain of books sprawled all around. The smell of wood and musty air filled her nostrils as she tried to maneuver herself about. She coughed every now and then from the dust that would occasionally fly out of the cover of a book which she could have pulled or returned.

"It will take me a lifetime to search this place! It is like finding a needle in a haystack." Sakura said to herself gloomily as she tried her best to pace from one shelf to another. "Why do I have to get myself influenced by Tomoyo all of a sudden? What was I thinking doing this spontaneously?" Even so, she was lucky because it seemed the place was deserted.

Sakura tried clearing her mind. She was not being efficient. She needed to concentrate and look for labels or sign boards which might indicate something about inventions or Manchester himself. She sincerely hoped that Tomoyo was alright, though. She walked faster yet kept in mind not to make the heels of her shoes echo on the vast floor. She visited aisle after aisle and following every instruction that may pertain to inventions. She seemed to have unearthed much information about mechanical devices which may have been interesting for someone like her, but these were not her goal at the moment.

_I am losing time. Why is that I can't find anything about the letter maker? Or Manchester? _She shook her head in disbelief.

After some time of simultaneously pulling out of one book to another, Sakura slightly snapped. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! I can't seem to find anything about the letter maker!" She exclaimed.

"The letter maker?" A solemn voice spoke from behind.

Sakura gasped and turned around to confront the origin of the voice. And there, seated casually with one leg propped up on the white window sill at the end of the aisle, was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He has dusty gray hair that matched his eyes which was adorned with spectacles. He wore a white coat and equally white tights. His shirt inside had sky blue raffles which matched the color of his boots. He looked elegant and it was obvious that he might be a Lord of high stature.

_A Lord of high stature…inside the off-limits section…_ Sakura panicked. _She is going to be in deep trouble._

"Hoe! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She was so nervous that her hand flew about and knocked down the pile of books beside her. One by one, hard-covered stacks dangerously rained on her. Sakura covered her face and closed her eyes to wait for the impact.

But it never came.

Instead, she felt herself being pulled to safety. Around her, she heard thuds of heavy objects touching the floor. Dust filled the air which made her and her rescuer cough simultaneously.

_Her rescuer…_ Sakura's eyes flew open and found herself gazing up at a pair of warm eyes. She was dazed for a moment, and then finally realized that she was being held in an embrace.

"Hoe!" Wide-eyed Sakura jumped back almost in an instant which released her from the stranger's grasp. She felt her heart thumped faster inside her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

The dusty-eyed man chuckled. "My apologies. I didn't mean to pull you drastically, my Lady."

Sakura clutched the wooden panel of one of the shelves near her for support as she stared at the man before her. It was the first time a man held her close. Who could blame her? She was a lady in court. She wasn't supposed to be touched by man just like that, especially when she hasn't been launched to the society yet.

But then again she wasn't in her place to throw an accusing finger towards the man. She was the one violating the rules at the moment. So, right there and there, Sakura bowed immediately.

"I'm sorry!" She said once more. "I…I didn't mean to intrude this place. I …I …" She stammered hastily; unsure of what to tell.

"It's alright." The man cut her with a gentle smile.

"Hoe?"

Then, he winked and bent forward with a finger on his lips. "I won't tell anyone."

"R-really?" Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yes. Really." The gray-haired man placed the book he was reading earlier back to the shelf. "But in return...you have to tell me about this thing I heard you say about the 'letter maker'."

"Hoe!" Sakura clasped her hands together in front of her, unsure whether to actually tell the stranger her objectives.

Sensing an unsure aura from the young lady, the man smiled once more. "Don't worry. I promise I won't get you in trouble. I can even escort you back downstairs and instruct the guards to let you through."

"You can…do that?" Sakura asked meekly. "Are you…a ranked official? You look young."

The gray-haired man chuckled. "Do I? I often get the same comment from people."

The auburn-haired lady looked down on her feet. She wasn't really sure on what she should do next. The stranger seemed kind enough. "A-no…"

"Yes?" He gave her a smile of encouragement.

"I was…" Her voice came out in almost a whisper. "…"

"You were…?" The man patiently waited with much gentleness in his tone. It somewhat eased Sakura's unsure nerves.

She finally exhaled and gaze back in a more determined tone. "I was looking for records that may pertain to the letter maker."

The stranger blinked behind his glasses. "Records of the letter maker? Ah, the invention in the postal service."

Sakura nodded. "I know I shouldn't be here because of such trivial thing, but I've always admired Lord Eriol of Manchester's invention for quite some time now and uh…well…I just want to found out how a machine is capable of such things. Like how can it seem to be 'knowing'? Although, what it mostly do is deliver and send letters, it is also capable of writing them for you."

"Hmmm…but as far as I can tell," The gray-haired man started to say thoughtfully. "…that machine could very well just capture the words you dictate to it. Such algorithm is not that unusual. Windome also has inventions which run by voice command."

Sakura frowned. "No…no!" Then, she realized that she was almost shouting so she toned her voice down. "It is capable of capturing words, but what about those times when a person is lost for words and he didn't know what to say, thus, was only capable of making fragment sentences…yet somehow…it would only take for him to sit in front of the lettermaker, pour out his grievances and there you have it! It will provide you a letter containing a coherent flow of words which will be the gist of what you are trying to say. It will even provide you with the corresponding type of stationery which may even help in easing the feelings of the reader. That is something above normal and I don't see why people keep taking it for granted!" The young lady glared up at the other man.

He was startled for a minute. He wasn't expecting to hear such strong sense of defense which illuminated from the lady's voice. He looked at her unfaltering emerald eyes.

Finally, he started to chuckle. "I'm sorry. Have I downgraded something special to you?"

"Hoe!" Sakura bent her head with a slightly embarrassed face. "I didn't mean to talk like that. Please excuse my impudent words."

"No. Please excuse mine." Gentleness doesn't seem leave his face. "But aside from that…would you like to know a secret?" He said mysteriously.

"A secret?"

"It is…**_one _**of the many secrets of our Kingdom."

"Hoe?"

The gray-haired man leaned closer to Sakura and whispered. "**It was also the letter maker who writes diplomatic documents being used to forge alliances with nearby countries**."

"HOE!" Sakura exclaimed wide-eyed. "How…how did you know that?"

He once again gave her a smile. "I just know."

The auburn-haired lady stared up at him. "Who are you, exactly?" Her voice was full of innocence and curiosity.

But instead of answering her question, the gray-haired man gazed towards the endless aisle of books. He seemed to be in deep thought before he spoke again. "You are **not going to find any written record of the letter maker anywhere**. Much less anything which may pertain to its details."

"Hoe?" Sakura tilted her head questioningly. "Why?"

The man didn't response immediately. A trace of sadness danced inside his solemn eyes. "Because…**" **Sakura looked up at him with much intense anticipation which made the man chuckle.

"Oh look at me. Almost blurting out…" He glanced at her with a smile. "…**another secret.**"

"Hoe!" Sakura pouted childishly and grabbed the man's coat. "You can't stop like that! Tell me! Tell me!"

But this only made the other man laugh some more. "You are so cute like that." He remarked as he placed his hand on top of her head.

Sakura blushed when she realized that she was almost hurling herself towards the man. She once again jumped back and avoided the other man's eyes. She was starting to get uncomfortable with their situation.

The man chuckled and apologetically bowed his head. "My apologies again. I was out of the line speaking boldly to a lady like yourself."

But Sakura remained quiet with her face starting to get red once more.

"Even so…" He continued. "…it was quite obvious that you seem to have deep admiration towards the letter maker. Would this perhaps extend to its so-called…_'inventor'_?"

The young lady's beet-like face answered his question which earned another smile from him.

"I hate to say this to you, but you won't be able to find any information about the letter maker and its inventor here."

"Hoe?"

The man nodded.

"But…why?"

"It is…quite complicated to explain. Even so, I feel guilty in seeing you off empty handed." He said.

"No, you don't have to feel that way!" Sakura waved her hands in front of her. "I'm the one that isn't supposed to be here."

With another gentle smile, he reached inside his coat. He revealed a lovely looking pen. He extended his hand and dropped the pen on Sakura's palm.

"Eh?" She blinked.

"Here, this is for you." He said.

"Hoe! But..." She looked up at him with confused emerald eyes.

"Being interested in the letter maker like this, I think it is safe to assume that you love to write, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then, why don't you try writing your questions down?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura wasn't sure she heard him right. "Write it down?"

"Yes, like a journal. It may ease your mind. That is quite a nice pen. I've had it for quite a while now and it helped me a lot in gathering my thoughts." He remarked.

"But will I get answers by merely doing that?" Sakura doesn't look convinced.

"Maybe…who knows? Just try it. I guarantee it would be…" He paused as if raking his thoughts for the proper word. "…**_interesting._**" He said cheerfully.

"Eehhh?" She stared at the silver pen on her hand. He seemed to be a kind man. And he hadn't called the authorities to drag her out of the 'off limits' section. "Thank you." She finally said. "You have been kind and patiently listened to me and even deal with my nonsense."

Still, the same gentleness showered from his face. "I don't consider it as nonsense. I think it is a gift that you saw things most people had overlooked."

This time, it was Sakura who smiled warmly at the other man. "Thank you. If you would be so kind as to say who you are…"

But she wasn't able to continue her sentence. A group of people suddenly came barging in. Their long coats suggested that they were library officials; **angry-looking** old officials.

"You! What are you doing here?" One of them pointed towards Sakura. "This is the 'off-limits' section! You are not authorized to browse this area!"

"Hoe!" She looked at them wide-eyed. Panic started to overcame her once more.

"We heard things falling and was worried as to what it was." They were probably referring to the books which Sakura knocked out before. "We should have arrived here earlier if the archway on top of the stairs didn't collapse."

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed with a shock at the news.

"Eh?" The gray-haired man suddenly appeared behind her with his neck stretched towards the origin of the commotion. "It really did collapse?"

The group of officials jumped back, startled. "My Lord! You're here!"

The gray-haired man gave all of them one of his gentle smiles. "Oh hello. My apologies for surprising all of you."

_So, he is someone important, after all. _Sakura observed.

"Not to worry, My Lord. We are here to take the lady. We sincerely hoped that she didn't bother you." The oldest one said as he glared at Sakura.

"In contrary…I think this is entirely my fault." He said. The auburn-haired lady could only stare up to him. "You see…" He started to say. "…this sweet lady over here lost her pen a while ago. It seemed to have rolled under my feet and I picked it up without any hesitation." He pointed at the pen Sakura was holding. "I needed one so I just took it since I needed to write something. I guess, she was scared to approach me at first but nevertheless followed me up here with hope of retrieving what she had lost."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. _He lied just like that…for me. _

"So, please don't punish her. She is a little bit naïve but she didn't do anything wrong. I was the little thief." He pointed finger on himself then chuckled.

"My Lord…" Everyone sweat-dropped at the casual expression of the gray-haired man.

"I see." The oldest official said with his brows twitching.

"So please, without any further a due, would you all be so kind as to escort my lady back downstairs? That is quite a debris over there." He pointed out.

The officials bowed. "Immediately, my Lord."

"A-no…there is no need for an escort, I can find my way." Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" The man remarked with a worried face.

"Yes." Then, she bowed down once more. "Thank you, My Lord…for everything." And with that Sakura scurried her way towards the staircase. The dusty-haired man waved at her cheerfully in goodbye.

There was a small path where she could pass through, probably were the officials dug to get in. She was tightly grasping the pen given to her when she suddenly bumped at someone before reaching her destination.

_Oh no…not again… _Sakura looked up and saw herself staring at a pair of scrutinizing eyes from another man with short black hair, who seemed to be around the same age as the gray-haired one she met earlier. He wore a black coat, black tights, and boots.

"Hoe!"

But the man just kept staring at her.

The officials at the back suddenly went chaotic. "My Lord!" They all said in unison.

_WAI! Don't tell me...another high-ranked noble? _Sakura became nervous once again. She must be really jinxed that day.

"You." The black-haired man spoke in a deep voice. She was motionless as she sensed that this man was probably someone strict. She waited for the worse as she glanced up at him. "You…" He repeated. "…are stepping on my foot."

"Eh!" She glanced down and blushed. "I'm so sorry!" She quickly moved away; almost out of breath at how intensely, the newcomer was staring at her. He was taller than the gray-haired man and would have passed for someone considered to be handsome, if not for the death glare his eyes seemed to flash. "I must go now. I apologize once again." There was no point lingering at that situation.

But the black-haired man called out to her even before she reached the stairs. "Oi…"

With a scared face, she glanced back at him. "Yes?"

"You dropped your handkerchief." He said with a hand extended as he held the piece of cloth towards her.

"Hoe!" She briskly walked back and bowed without even looking, before finally taking her handkerchief and scurried away towards the safety of the first floor; out of breath.

Soon after she left, the oldest of the officials spoke once more. "What a great day this is for two of the most important people of our Kingdom to be visiting our old library."

"With an archway collapsing dangerously, you still consider it a great day?" The black-haired man said sarcastically.

The old man seemed taken aback, but nevertheless, the tension in the atmosphere dissipated the moment the gray-haired man spoke as well.

"You are scary as usual, Touya." He chuckled.

Touya smirked. "I apologize if I can't be as friendly as you are, Yukito." He said to the man.

"My high Lords, Duke of Summers and Duke of Windome…" One of the officials started to say. "We are greatly disturbed with this situation. Perhaps, both of you would like to stay somewhere else while we fix the collapsed structure."

"It's alright." Touya replied. "We can stay at the far end. Right, my dear friend?"

"Yes." Was the only thing the other said.

With that, the officials bowed and left the two Lords. Both started to walk towards the other end of the vast room.

"You wanted to talk to me, Touya?" The gentle Duke asked. "Suggesting for us to go to this part of the 'off-limits' section…most of the time implies that there is something we need to seriously talk about in private, considering that the far end shelves are sound proofed."

"I wasn't really planning to talk to you in private but that incident earlier aroused my curiosity." Touya replied.

"With the young lady?"

"Well…that included." Touya gave him a side glance.

"What do you mean?" Yukito asked innocently.

"I mean the archway…" The taller man started to say.

"The collapsed archway?"

"It was your guardian's doing." Touya finished with an arched brow.

"Eeeeeeeh?" The gray-haired man blinked.

"You looked so surprised. That was unexpected. I thought you ordered him to do so to extend your _quality time_ with that girl." Touya retorted.

"But I didn't order anything." Yukito replied defensively. "Are you sure it was Yue?"

"**My family may no longer have the ability to use magic**, Yukito, but that doesn't mean that we can't see materialized being caused by magic. Guardians has the ability to manifest like a complete living thing."

"Does this mean that you saw Yue do it?"

The black-haired Duke nodded in affirmation. "I'm surprised once more. Didn't you feel the aura of your own guardian earlier? Did that young lady captured your attention enough for you to completely lose touch of your surroundings? I might say, she is rather lovely with those unique emerald eyes."

But Yukito held up his hand. "No, Touya. You are mistaken. I must admit that she was rather pretty, but it wasn't really my intention."

"Hmmmm? Then, what was it exactly? You even gave her your lucky pen."

The gentle Duke glanced away for a moment, but eventually smiled. "Now, that's a secret."

Touya raised his brow. "A secret?" He smirked. "Trying to keep your years in this earth more exciting, eh? Well, I can't blame you. Being alive for centuries could be monotonous."

Yukito chuckled. "You'll eventually find out, Touya."

"Apparently." The taller man replied with a trace of disdain in his voice. "And regretfully."

"Even so…" Yukito frowned while rubbing his chin. He titled his head as if darting his voice towards something. "**Yue**."

On an instant, a white light filled the shadowy shelves. Feathers flew around as what appeared to be a set of wings materializing from thin air. It opened to reveal a man with long hair tied loosely in a ponytail at the bottom. The color of his hair was lighter than the Duke's with it being strikingly silver, but in contrast to the Lord's gentle face, this man's face was emotionless.

"You called for me?" It said to him.

"I'm sure you've heard what Touya conveyed, Yue." Yukito remarked.

"Yes. It was me." Yue replied.

"Eh?" The gentle Duke blinked. "Why?"

"I was trying to do you a favor…so you can prolong your conversation with the lady. She was the first amongst all to ask about the letter make with such determination." The winged being explained.

"The letter maker…?" Touya frowned at the mention of the invention. "…Manchester." He gritted his teeth. "Don't tell me that that girl is related to Manchester."

"Now…now Touya." Yukito tried to calm down the growing rage inside the other Duke. "Don't jump to conclusions. She was more of…a fan."

"A fan?" Touya snorted. "Manchester actually has a fan?"

"You'd be surprised." Yukito smiled.

"I don't get it how you can get along well with that man and me at the same time, considering that he and I have completely different perspectives and principles." Touya remarked with obvious hate in his voice. "Exact opposites, one might say."

"Touya believes in the power of machines as the future of our Kingdom. Eriol, on the other hand, still believes in the power of the old world." Yukito started to say.

"Magic." Touya cut him. "He still believes that magic is still the future of this Kingdom, when it was obvious that **the two of you** are probably the only ones left aside from the King who has the ability to use it."

As usual, Yukito just smiled. "Touya is my friend. Eriol is my friend. That is why **I am neutral.**"

Touya smirked. "Is that where you are going to side? What if you become the next King? You are after all, like Manchester and I, another candidate to the throne."

The dusty-haired man's face grew serious. "I don't want to be the King. I might as well forfeit if they ever decide on me."

"I find it amusing, though." Touya began to say. "For someone who also has great magic in him…" He shot a look at the winged man beside the gentle Duke. "…you refuse to side with magic."

Yukito bent his head. "Don't get me wrong, Touya. I have nothing against magic, but all these centuries that I have been alive, I don't see people surviving with magic alone, but then again…I don't think we can depend purely on machines, either. So there is no particular right side at the moment."

"Hmph…I have tons of debate materials stored inside my head to defend my side, but knowing you…I would probably tire myself out trying to get my point across." The taller Duke said as he straightened himself. "I guess, you helped that young lady because she was a fangirl of your long-time friend. Your kindness are endless, Yukito."

The gentle Duke smiled cheerfully.

"Tsk…" With that, Touya shook his head. "…I don't see what's so special with his invention anyway." He gave the other Duke a light pat before finally taking his leave.

Once the Duke of Windome was out of ear shot, the winged being suddenly spoke. "You didn't correct him."

"Hmmmm?" Yukito glanced at his guardian.

"You didn't correct him when he said that you and Eriol of Manchester are probably the only two people left, aside from the King, who has the ability to use magic." Yue remarked.

The gentle Duke grinned happily. "That is right. I didn't correct him that there are **three of us left** who can use magic aside from the King."

"The person whom your ideals and principles connived with." Yue's tone dangled a bit.

"My belief…is **the same as his**…" Yukito started to say with his eyes sinking to the depths of his memories. "…that we need both magic and machine to survive."

"You said you were neutral."

"I am neutral if I am going to choose between Touya and Eriol." The gentle Duke replied.

"But if we include **_that certain someone_** in the choice of candidates?" Yue greatly anticipated his master's answer.

Yukito suddenly look at the other with a mysterious yet peaceful expression. "If **_he_** is included…**then there is no need for us to look for candidates…at all**, since…even after what happened centuries ago…even after that horrid day…despite all accusations thrown at him…in my book…by blood and by heart…**he is still the rightful heir to the throne.**_"_

This time, it was the winged guardian's turn to smile. "Then, I surely hope that the young lady will use your pen as you suggested her to."

The gentle Duke chuckled. "I hope so to…because, it will give her the answers she had been seeking."

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Three: "Unexpected Reply Part I"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I seemed to be writing more and more words per chapter these days. I thought it was just something I had to do since in the special chapters of 'inc' but look at me now. I ended up writing another long chapter. (sigh)

You know what? I've been asking myself lately. What kind of writer am I? Am I a romance writer? Suspense writer? Fantasy writer? Mystery writer? I know I am a fiction writer but what kind? How do you exactly assess?

Anyway, thanks for all the encouragement! Love yah all! (begs for more reviews)


	3. Unexpected Reply Part I

'**_Secret of the Letter Maker'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Card Captor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related and non-TRC related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

It has been a while. I'm sorry. I've been updating my other fics as well. But don't worry. I won't be letting go of this story coz as far as I am concerned, this story is the most solid and in-character amongst all of my CCS fics. I will see this through until the end.

BTW, I would like to thank kaori-chan for pointing out that Yukito's hair isn't silver. I've always used this description of Yukito, and then I realized that kaori is right. Yukito has dusty gray hair. Yue is the one that has silver hair. It's too late for me to edit my other fics, but since 'lettermaker' just started I took some time to change Yukito's description in the previous chapter. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

The gentle Duke grinned happily. "That is right. I didn't correct him that there are **three of us left** who can use magic aside from the King."

"The person whom…your ideals and principles connived with." Yue's tone dangled a bit.

"My belief…is **the same as his**…" Yukito started with his eyes sinking to the depths of his memories. "…that we need both magic and machine to survive."

"You said you were neutral."

"I am neutral if I am going to choose between Touya and Eriol." The gentle Duke replied.

"But if we include **_that certain someone_** in the choice of candidates?" Yue greatly anticipated his master's answer.

Yukito suddenly look at the other with a mysterious yet peaceful expression. "If **_he_** is included…**then there is no need for us to look for candidates…at all**, since…even after what happened centuries ago…even after that horrid day…despite all accusations thrown at him…in my book…by blood and by heart…**he is still the rightful heir to the throne.**_"_

This time, it was the winged guardian's turn to smile. "Then, I surely hope that the young lady **will use your pen** as you suggested her to."

The gentle Duke chuckled. "I hope so to…because it will give her the answers she had been seeking."

* * *

**Chapter Three: "Unexpected Reply Part I"**

Sakura slumped against a long wooden seat at the Yorke manor's garden. The small colorful pillows of lavender and white, which adorned it, soothed the lady's stressed back as she took a deep breath. The scent of blooming camellias filled her nostrils and eased her nerves. The sun was up high but the tall trees which sheltered the garden made the surroundings cool and fresh. Not so faraway, a round table, whose legs were carved with vines, catered with what looked like a half-eaten lunch of garnished baked potatoes, mushroom soup and bread. At the center, a pitcher of cold pomelo juice, now only half full, was raised by one delicate hand and had its contents poured to an empty glass. Sakura looked at her companion who was about to burst out with much glee the moment she finished telling her tale about her adventure inside the 'out of limits' section of the public library.

"Sakura!" She saw the raven-haired lady squeeze the glass handle so hard. "You…you couldn't possibly have met…?" She excitedly said, unable to contain herself any longer.

"What? Met who?" Innocent-looking emerald eyes gazed back.

"Gray hair and dusty eyes…" Tomoyo repeated Sakura's description of the mysterious Lord who had helped her. "…and he has glasses and wore all-white clothing…then a kind smile. Oh my good Lord! Sakura, you couldn't have!"

Her friend was in the verge of squealing, very rare for Tomoyo. Usually, it was either Chiharu or Mei-ling who often does it. So, this could only mean one thing.

"You think he is someone important?" Sakura asked.

"Important?" Tomoyo let go of the pitcher and strode towards the auburn-haired lady to clasp her hands. "My dear Sakura, you amongst all people who don't even pay attention to our Kingdom's politics and polite society titles…you…you are so lucky!" She looked dreamily at Sakura. "And the second Lord you met on your way out…the strict-looking one. Oh Sakura!"

Sakura's curiosity was aroused from the very moment she miraculously came from her 'little' adventure, but looking at her raven-haired friend right now was only making things unbearable. "What Tomoyo? Tell me already! Who do you think they were?"

The other lady's fingers grasped her tighter. "I don't think! I **know** who they are."

"Who! Who!"

"We were just talking about them." Tomoyo's delighted eyes were so influential. "The kind Lord with glasses is Lord Yukito, The Duke of Summers! And the strict-looking one is Lord Touya, the Duke of Windome! You're so lucky to have met them personally."

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Tomoyo released Sakura's poor little hand and sat beside her. She tilted her head and placed her palm on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and sighed dreamily. "I wish I was there to see everything. A beautiful memory would have been made. I will name it, _'Sakura's first day as a woman in the arms of a Duke'_ oh but this other title will also suit it, _'two powerful men fighting for fair lady Sakura's hand'_…I am so glad I made you go up there."

"Hoooooeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura's face was getting red from embarrassment. "Tomoyo, they are not fighting for my hand!" Her friend had gotten carried away again.

The raven-haired lady peered at her. "Hmmm…and what about my first title. It's the truth, isn't it?" She stood up and this time placed both hands on her cheeks lovingly. "I'm so happy for you."

Sakura's face got redder, but nevertheless her arms sprung around her in frantic gestures. "He didn't hug me that way! He was trying to protect me from the falling books!" She pointed but it didn't thwart the other lady.

Tomoyo continued to sigh. "A knight in shining armor. My Sakura is all grown up and making Dukes fall all over her. You haven't been launched to the society yet, but at the rate you are going, you could actually be a duchess someday. And to think, you received your first gift from someone of his stature. Oh, I can't wait to tell your mother."

"You are **not **going to tell mother about this." A horrified expression came over Sakura. Heaven knew what her mother's reaction was going to be. She looked at the raven-haired lady. It was obvious that there was no stopping her friend to go on and on about it, so she decided to try a different approach. "Whatever happened to the part of marrying only the one you love?"

Tomoyo immediately spun around to face Sakura. "But, what is there not to love about the Duke of Summers? Kind, gentle, intelligent high-ranked noble."

"Hoeee!" She recalled her mother's words and unbelieving eyes yesterday when she made no particular reaction to the Lord's name. "Is Lord Yukito really someone that appealing and popular?" Then, an idea came over her. "You don't secretly like him, do you?"

The other lady smiled gleefully. "I admit that do admire him, but not as fanatically obsessing as the one you have on Eriol of Manchester. I mean, all the young ladies in court are attracted to the gentle and intelligent Duke, one way or another. But don't worry; I won't be hurt if you end up marrying him. In contrary, I will rejoice that a close friend of mine had actually find happiness with someone who belonged to the elitist circle."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura's blush wouldn't not leave her face. "It is not what you are thinking. He is just being friendly." She pointed out defensively. "And kind…I am lucky that he didn't turn me in."

"How could he? With someone as adorable as you," The raven-haired lady gently smiled at her.

"Hoe!" _Must change the subject or least focus on something else. _She thought and cleared her throat. "Well, at least it was him and not the other Lord who saw me." He recalled the strict black-haired man. "I bet that man would have thrown me to the guards and to think that I've stepped on his foot."

"Well, Windome is somewhat cold." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"But still, are you sure that it is really them?" Sakura remarked as she tried to get a rebuttal. "It could be just a coincidence that the prestigious Dukes shared the same description with the ones I met earlier."

"I can't think of any other with that description that are allowed to stay in the 'out of limits' section. You said so yourself that the older officials paid much respect to them."

"But still…" Sakura took a deep breath and stood beside Tomoyo with newly found firmness as she placed her hands on her hips. "…I reserve my conclusion until proven that they are indeed the two Dukes."

"Alright." Her friend agreed immediately.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked. "Alright?"

Tomoyo raised a finger and winked at her. "Until proven." And then, she briskly picked up a bell on the table and rang it. Not a minute later, a maid approached them.

"The ladies need something?" The maid bowed.

Sakura blinked and watched what her friend was up to.

The lady of Bellport smiled tenderly. "Could you fetch us a newspaper dated last Sunday?"

The maid looked puzzled for a moment for the request of an old issue of the publication, but nevertheless nodded her head. "As you wish."

As soon as the maid left, the raven-haired lady giggled. "Now we will see if the Lords you met in the library are truly who I think they are."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. How could she forget about the pictures taken and posted in the newspapers? Surely, like what her mother said, they were all there.

"You really should start reading newspapers, Sakura."

Somehow, she remained silent. Inside, she was nervous as her heart pounded. Were they really who Tomoyo thought they were? She absent-mindedly reached inside her pocket and fished out the lovely pen the gray-haired Lord had given her. It wasn't extravagantly decorated, but it has a distinct aura of elegance with its cream color bodice and silver rims which matched the wing-like spread that twirled around the upper end.

"That is quite lovely." Tomoyo peered behind her shoulders. "I'm so happy for you."

Sakura's blush crept back once more as her fingers closed around the pen. "Until proven, Tomoyo. Until proven!" She reminded the other lady.

Tomoyo gave a small giggle. "But surely, don't deny that you also found him good-looking."

"Hoe!" Sakura was silent for a moment as she recalled the young Lord's features. "Well…umm…he is not that bad…I guess." Her expression made the other lady laugh.

"You're so cute like that." Tomoyo remarked. "Innocent with the matters of the heart." It looked like she has more words to say but she was interrupted with the Yorke manor's maid returning with the requested newspaper.

"Thank you." The lady of Bellport smiled sweetly as she took the publication. The maid bowed and left them.

Sakura swallowed hard and felt herself twisting the pen inside her hands. She was anxious and nervous at the same time. Could the two men be the prominent Dukes? Two of the candidates of Kingship in their Kingdom?

_I would rather to have met Manchester, though. _A fancy thought swam inside her head.

As the raven-haired lady unfolded the newspaper and browsed its pages, Sakura fidgeted.

"Come near here, Sakura." Tomoyo invited. "It is not going to bite you."

Still uneasy, the emerald-eyed girl inched closer. This time, it was her turn to peek behind the other's shoulder.

Then, there it was.

A full spread of an event in the Parliament as they announced an approval of a certain bill which has something to do with the inventions made in their kingdom. Sakura didn't pay heed to the contents of the article, but instead her eyes became wide as she followed Tomoyo's finger as the other lady pointed to the specific Lords.

"This is Lord Yukito, Duke of Summers," She pointed to the man with glasses standing beside the prime minister in the photo. "And this is Lord Touya, Duke of Windome." Her slender finger slid down to a tall black-haired man near the Duke of Summers.

But Sakura didn't need Tomoyo to point the Lords. There was a description below the picture which she saw the moment her eyes fell on the article.

"Well?" Her friend waited excitedly.

"I can't believe this." Sakura grabbed the newspaper and held it close to her face.

Tomoyo clasped her mouth. "Does this mean…" Her eyes were shimmering with delight.

Dumbfounded Sakura only looked at her with a shocked expression.

The other lady neither squealed nor shouted. Tomoyo of Bellport automatically jumped and placed her arms around Sakura and squeezed her in a tight hug. "I knew it." She seemed breathless. "It must be fate."

The auburn-haired girl felt weak on her knees. Her voice came out small and almost a whisper. "I can't believe this." She repeated. "It's…it's…" She looked at the gentle smile of the Lord with glasses. "**It's really him**." Then, her eyes fell on the tall man near the Duke. "and **same with him**."

She was silent for a moment before letting out a loud '_HOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE'. _"I've met Summers and Windome in one day!" The facts finally sank in. Beside her, Tomoyo looked like she was about to burst.

"You are so lucky, Sakura. You are so lucky." Her friend remarked.

The younger lady stepped out of the gigantic hug and walked slowly towards the wooden seat; where she eventually felt her weight gave in under her. She clutched the pen in her hand. "This is actually from…from…an elitist Duke. I've actually confided my thoughts about the lettermaker and Eriol of Manchester with him." Realization struck her. "Hoeeeeeeeeeee! I feel so embarrassed! He might have actually known Manchester personally!"

Tomoyo sweat-dropped. "You are still thinking of Manchester despite your acquaintance with Lord Yukito and Lord Touya? I can understand about Windome, but Summers? You actually end up in a conversation with him and he even gave you a gift which is rare to have upon first meeting."

"Umm..I can't help it. I mean…" Sakura stammered.

The other lady sighed. "Your infatuation of Manchester is really quite unnatural." She joined her friend in the garden seat. The auburn-haired lady just bowed her head. Tomoyo smiled. "Seriously, if you are like this now, then I wonder how you will react the moment you meet the mysterious Duke. You would probably say 'yes' to anything he would ask of you."

Sakura's face became red again.

Tomoyo continued. "But you know, Lord Yukito sounded mysterious as well. It seems he indeed knew something about the invention and its inventor."

The emerald-eyed lady brightened once more. She was glad of the different path their conversation was leading. "Yes." She nodded. "He said that it was also the lettermaker who makes diplomatic documents."

"He is one of the advisors of the King and member of the inner council. He should know those things." Tomoyo pointed out.

"And he said it was supposed to be a secret." Sakura remarked in recollection.

"If it is a secret, then why did he tell you?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

Tomoyo became dreamily once more. "How nice. Confiding work details with you already. As a supportive wife, Sakura, you must always listen."

"Hoe! Why are we back to that again!" Sakura exclaimed with a flustered face which only made the other lady giggle.

"So gullible. So gullible." Tomoyo remarked with glee.

But then, Sakura's face became serious. "You know…" She started to say. "…if I am to recall the way he spoke to me about the lettermaker, it gave me a feeling that **he was referring to someone** **rather than something**."

"Hmmm? What do you mean?" Her friend's curious amethyst eyes beckoned her.

"I don't know." Sakura shrugged. "It seems the way he said that the lettermaker is the one who makes those diplomatic papers, I couldn't help but to feel like those documents were actually being written by a person."

"By a person? **But the lettermaker is a machine**." Tomoyo tilted her head to one side. "I don't quite grasp what you are saying."

"I know. It's bizarre, really. I don't know why I even have these kind of thoughts." And then she lightly hit her head playfully with her fist. "If Mei-ling is here, she would have scolded me already and thrown me a skeptical look."

But alas, she was lucky that it was Tomoyo by her side who only smiled at her supportively. "I'm not sure what you mean about Lord Yukito's reference to the lettermaker, Sakura, but whatever it is, I am always here at your side."

The emerald-eyed lady smiled back at her dear friend. "Thank you, Tomoyo, for always putting up with my crazy ideas."

"Not a problem. It makes my life more interesting." Once again, she gazed lovingly at Sakura. "I shall happily store one Sakura memory with another."

"Hoe…" This time, it was Sakura who sweat-dropped.

"Well now," The raven-haired lady perked up. "have you tried using the pen, yet?"

She shook her head. "We went straight here after my little adventure in the library, remember?"

"When are you planning to use it?"

"The Duke did get it right when he guessed that I love to write. I think it is a great idea jotting down my thoughts." Sakura replied.

"But don't you keep a journal?"

"I used to. When I was very young, but I stopped writing on it when I learned how to write letters to other people using the lettermaker." She explained. "It is more interesting to get a reply. You won't get one from a journal."

"But Sakura, there are things that you can't tell a person. It is in this case that a journal helps. Surely, you must have thoughts within you, that you can't even bring yourself to tell me or Mei-ling or Chiharu." Tomoyo pointed out.

Sakura thought for a moment. Tomoyo was right. There were indeed some things she couldn't bring herself to confide to her mother and to her friends. "But you know, it has been a long time since I wrote in a journal. I don't think I have one right now."

"Then you should get one, so you can fully utilize that lovely new pen of yours."

From afar, a strictly dressed old man started to go towards them. He wore a burrow on his face as he strode briskly in the vast yard.

"Oh my." Sakura spoke at her friend's ear. "Isn't he one of your father's men?"

Tomoyo gave another sigh. "Yes. It seems he is here to fetch me."

"He doesn't look happy."

"Then my father is probably not happy as well." The raven-haired lady smiled despite the contrasting fact.

"Hoe! Are you going to be in trouble for avoiding that young Lord who called upon you this morning?" Sakura voice was filled with concern.

Her friend just giggled. "I would probably be into one. But no matter. Like what I said…" She cheerfully smiled. "…I am used to it."

And with that she stood up and waved goodbye to the young Lady of Yorke and off she went to meet the old man, leaving Sakura to ponder with her new pen.

* * *

That night, Sakura sat restlessly in front of her desk. All the lights from the windows of their manor were turned off which meant that by now, everyone was sleeping. 

Everyone except Sakura.

The auburn-haired lady inhaled deeply. She never spoke to her mother about the things which happened in the library. Neither did she show the pen given to her by the Duke of Summers. For the first time in her life, Sakura kept something from the Viscountess of Yorke, Nadeshiko. She would always confide things to her mother. Unlike other daughters, she was never ashamed or embarrassed to pour her childish thoughts to the woman.

_But this time it is different. _She thought. _Not with all the talk about finding someone to settle down with. _She could almost see Nadeshiko's gleeful reaction which will most likely be ten times more than Tomoyo's.

Sakura shook her head. _No…too risky. She might misinterpret things and automatically jump to conclusions. _

She sighed.

Her window was open and night air blew inside her room. She was only wearing a white nightgown but she didn't feel the cold. She was too occupied with her thoughts to even think about such a small thing. For a moment, she looked at the light switch near her desk. She didn't bother to turn her lights on for fear that someone in the manor might find out that she was still awake. It would cause her a series of curious questions coming from her mother in the morning.

So instead, she opted lighting a small candle. Her room was big. A light from a small candle wouldn't shine as bright as an electric one would. And she wasn't exactly sitting at the table near the window but was currently in front of smaller desk at the foot of her bed.

She contemplated for a moment.

"What on earth had possessed someone like the Duke of Summers to give such a lovely pen like you to naïve little me?" She asked the pen in her hand. She cupped her chin and gazed at the writing tool with tender eyes. "What to write? What to write?" She murmured.

Then, she recalled the noble's word about writing her thoughts. She doesn't have a journal; so instead, she opted taking a sheet of scented paper from her drawer. Then, she realized that it was silly to follow someone's suggestion just like that. Especially if that particular someone was a man she barely knew.

Sakura sighed and placed her head on top of her arm as she leaned on her desk. She peered at the pen with one eye and thought, _What harm could it bring? _She straightened up and started to write a few words on the paper.

_Dear Diary,_

_My day today had been unbelievable…_

She started to narrate the events that morning but eventually stopped after a few sentences.

"What will this do?" She murmured. "I don't feel myself getting eased. I think I am over that stage of keeping a journal."

She crumpled the paper and threw it on the waste basket. She stared at the elegant pen on her hand. Her eyes seemed to glimmer like a pair of emerald stones against the glint of the candlelight. For a moment, she thought the pen felt warm, but realized that she must be holding it too firmly. Then again, she thought she caught a faint shine within it but nevertheless concluded that it might have been a reflection of the flame near her.

"Oh great. Now my eyes are playing tricks on me." She chuckled a little before spacing out once more.

She couldn't understand why she felt that she needed to do something. A small frown started to burrow on her fair forehead. She stood up and started pacing around her room. She padded from one corner to another with same unknown feeling inside of her.

"This is ridiculous." She finally burst out.

_My thoughts…what are my thoughts?_

"My thoughts are all about the lettermaker!" She exclaimed. "With its mysteries and questions." She placed her hand near her heart. "I wish there will be someone out there who could answer my questions. Well…someone reachable, that is."

Then suddenly without even thinking, she went back on her desk and pulled another sheet of paper.

Sakura began to write, elegant strokes matched the elegant pen.

-----

_**Dearest LetterMaker,**_

**_What are you, really? I know that you are Eriol of Manchester's invention for the postal service, but…how can a mere machine understand the feeling of a person and hence, assist that person during the times when he or she is lost for words? What kind of algorithm was used on something like you? I do not understand. It felt like you have a heart within you. Yes, I know it is funny and everyone will think that I am crazy, but these questions kept haunting me since I am a child and learned how to write using you. Why is that? _**

_**I do not understand why people take you for granted. If I am to be asked, I think you are the greatest invention in our Kingdom! Even greater than those made by Windome!**_

**_For it is difficult to capture a person's heart. Even humans sometimes fail to do this task._**

_**I hope you will never break down.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sakura **_

**------**

Sakura blinked. She was surprised at how fast it took her to write her qualms. She was startled even more when she realized that she addressed the words to the _'LetterMaker'_ itself. For a moment, she just stared at her letter, and then she eventually giggled.

"I am really crazy. This fixation is not normal." She picked up the piece of paper. "I wrote like I was talking to someone." She sighed once more and dropped the letter back on her desk. Her emerald eyes searched the flame of the candle, and then back to her short letter.

"Well…it seems better than starting things with 'Dear Diary'." She observed. "In fact, I feel comfortable with this." She smiled and ran a finger on her neat writing. "It actually felt nice thinking that my words were being conveyed to the LetterMaker." Sakura concluded. "I feel relieved. This is not bad at all! I think I might do this often." She cheerfully remarked.

Indeed, the heavy lump inside her seemed to have lightened after she briskly wrote down her thoughts and queries. In the end, she was actually silently thanking the kind Duke of Summers for suggesting such a thing. Though, of course, he wouldn't have guessed that she would address her queries directly to a machine, but who cares? No one was going to find out, anyway.

"Yes…" Sakura nodded to herself. "…no one is going to find out that I am actually doing this. Not even Tomoyo." She masked the letter onto her face. "Because it is so embarrassing."

She quickly tucked her letter inside a book and exhaled. It will do for now. Tomorrow, she would think of a way on how to compile her future letters of same purpose. Maybe, she ought to be buying a small notebook or something, instead of writing it on loose scented papers. But then again, writing it on a notebook would take away the sense of it being a letter in the first place.

"Oh well." Sakura shrugged. "I can think about it tomorrow." And with that, she placed the elegant pen down and placed the book back on the rack. She blew the light of the candle and crawled under the blanket.

"Tomorrow…" She whispered as her eyes slowly drooped down to close.

As a peaceful slumber took over the young lady of Yorke, little did she know that her desk was yet very much alive…

…alive with a bluish glow which started to illuminate from the gentle Lord's simple gift.

The elegant pen, which Sakura had stored neatly, was now hovering a few inches above the desk. Its bluish glow was pale like a silver light from the moon outside. Yet in the midst of it all, not a noise could be heard as its light had somewhat reached the book rack. On an instant, the book, where Sakura's letter was kept, shared the same light as that of the pen. Slowly, the book floated away from its storage, and the piece of paper that was tucked inside it was pulled out; efficiently and delicately. The light returned the book to the rack but lead the letter towards the hovering pen, whose tip started to emanate a solid orb-like light which made the words written on the letter shimmer. It seemed to be scanning the first line written on it; its salutation

The light hopped from the word _'Dearest' _to the word _'LetterMaker'_, where it lingered for a while as if remembering the word intensively as its light scanned back and forth, from the letter _'L' _to the letter _'r' _in the end. Then finally, as if satisfied, it stopped scanning. The piece of paper lay suspended in thin air for a moment, as another glow became evident inside one of the drawers of the sleeping lady's desk. Again, the one controlling the light was none other than the alleged pen. This time, miraculously without a sound, a cream colored envelope was pulled out of the drawer and placed on top of the desk. With this motion, the letter beside it started to fold itself to fit the size of the said envelope. It was as if there were invisible hands doing all of these things and not just a pale glow of light.

Sure enough, the letter was swiftly tucked inside the envelope and was sealed. As to how, it was unexplainable. Neither machine nor any plausible theory of science could have caused such a task to be done on top of this fair lady's desk. But an alternate reason does exist.

**It was magic**.

As if not enough, the tip of the pen touched the smooth back of the envelope and with the same elegant handwriting; a receiver of the letter was slowly etched.

'**_To The LetterMaker',_ **it wrote.

After which the envelope that contained Sakura's letter vanished into a small ball of light. The pen glowed brighter, and in an instant, the ball of light flew out towards the door and passed through the solid mass. It flew outside the dark empty hallway and followed the pipes which lead to a specific room. It sped off as if wanting to arrive to its destination as quickly as possible. It stopped the moment it reached the room where the lettermaker receiver laid quietly. The ball of light hovered on top of the steal plate for a moment, until it dispersed and the envelope was revealed. The cream object immediately landed on the center of the plate, and the green bulb on the lettermaker's receiver was replaced by a yellow one. A small cylindrical canister was ejected from the contraption wherein the envelope was guided and rolled neatly inside. The canister was sealed. The steel plate titled sidewards and the cylindrical canister was sucked into the vacuum of one of the pipes. The yellow bulb was switched off while the red one was turned on and signaled that **the letter was on its way to its destination**. A few more minutes, the red bulb dimmed and the green one became evident once more, which only meant one thing.

**The letter was successfully sent.**

Back in the young lady's room, the pen returned to its peaceful demeanor. It rested quietly on top of the desk; no glow…no light…just an elegant-looking pen. On the bed, Sakura sleepily moaned and turned on her side. She snuggled close to the covers, fully unaware of what was happening around her.

* * *

"Anything wrong?" The simple query broke the silence inside the cozy room. 

For a moment the other occupant seemed startled, but eventually smiled gently and answered his host. "Oh, it was nothing. I just **_felt_** that something good is about to happen."

This earned a skeptic brow from the other man, but nevertheless, he didn't push the topic.

It was very late in the night yet two people were very much awake and having tea in front of the fireplace, which was probably the only light in the vast dark room. A small oak table rested between a prestigious-looking seat and a comfortable-looking sofa. The crackling embers in the fireplace reflected on the framed glasses which both men wore as they sat comfortably.

Amongst these two men, the kind Duke of Summers sipped his cup. "Oh…yes…" He continued to say. "…it is going to be good alright."

The man seated in front of him remained silent. He didn't offer any further queries but only looked at the gray-haired man with unreadable eyes which earned a soft chuckle from the Duke.

"You look happy." His companion remarked after his chuckle died down.

"I met someone interesting today." Yukito replied and placed his cup on the table.

"Really?" The other said as he shifted his weight to his arm and settled his fingers on his temple. Strands of navy-blue hair slightly fell against his spectacles.

"Yes." The gentle Duke smiled.

"A woman?" His host asked again.

"A girl." Yukito corrected.

The other man arched another brow and slowly smiled. "Your vast time in earth finally caught up with you? Yearning for the young, now?"

Yukito chuckled again. "It's funny how you and Touya said the same thing."

The man looked away with a sigh. "I wouldn't care any less what that man would say."

The Duke's gentle smile seemed to be endless as he talked. "I figured that much." He remarked.

"Surely, you didn't come here just to talk about him, did you? My views about Windome still remains the same." The other man stressed.

"He is not exactly…**_the Windome_** who belonged in our childhood days. That's his great great great grandfather." Yukito pointed out.

His host shrugged. "A Windome will always be a Windome. A tree will never bear a different fruit." He glanced towards the flames. "Or until proven otherwise. By the way, I think you lacked two _'great'_ words a while ago."

"Haha…yes…Actually, I prefer to just refer to it with just one 'great' word. Things can be confusing if I am going to compute the years accurately." Yukito said.

The other man's eyes suddenly became clouded. "For people like us…it is pointless to count our years in this earth." He whispered, but enough for the Duke to hear. "It was like time does not exist anymore…having lived this long."

For the first time that night, Yukito stopped smiling, but his gentle features never left him as he spoke back to his companion. "In contrary, I think time exists to us amongst all." His voice was serious as he looked at the man with knowing eyes. "We feel the burden of time and the pains people have to go through in their everyday lives."

"But that can only be said if we are nice enough to pay attention. We can always turn a blind eye." The other pointed out.

Yukito leaned back on the sofa. "Have you actually looked away and shield yourself from the truth?"

The other man closed his eyes. "No." He simply said.

A triumphant smile crept on the Duke's lips. "Then, there you have it." But after a few seconds, his dusty eyes suddenly grew sad. "Just imagine…spending your long time in earth, **bounded and weakened yet forced to remain alive despite of everything**."

"Would you rather die if it was you?" The other man asked. His dark-blue eyes shimmered behind his glasses.

"Seriously?" Yukito bowed his head. "I would choose death."

"Would you rather that I let them sentence **_him_** to death…back then?" The other man asked.

The gentle Duke smiled weakly but nevertheless shook his head. "I was glad that you intervened, though, I may have a selfish reason for thinking so."

"Your reason and my reason are different. Still, it made us allies." His host remarked.

"I'm not exactly choosing sides." Yukito reminded the other.

"Of course. And it doesn't matter. Choosing sides isn't the important thing right now." The other man said.

"Hope." The Duke breathed deeply. "Hope is what matters."

"The King never lost hope. He continued to believe despite his rank and position." The other man spoke in an even tone as he closed his eyes. "That is why…like him…I would not lose mine."

"Neither would I." Yukito nodded.

"The answer**…**" The other man's word trailed off which the Duke of Summers continued.

"…to what really happened that unfortunate night…" The gray-haired man said with much mystery in his voice. "…hundreds of years ago…"

"…which completely changed a certain boy's life" The other man finished for him.

For a moment, the two men were silent. One bent to reach for his cup and to sip its aromatic liquid once again, while the other continued to let his gaze rest on the drowning flames in the fireplace.

"So…" The Duke's host spoke once more. "…tell me more about this _interesting girl _you've met earlier."

Yukito smiled sweetly. "You're no longer going to taunt me about my so-called '_yearning' _for the young?"

"No." The other man smiled back at him, but with an expression leaning on mischief rather than curiosity. "I don't think you saw her that way."

"Really?" The Duke raised a brow.

"Yes…especially now, that you are one _'**lucky pen'** _short." He pointed at Yukito's empty breast pocket where his pen was usually placed.

The gentle Duke chuckled. "Yes, indeed. I seemed to be one _pen_ short."

"I wonder what kind of letter **it **automatically sent out this time." His host remarked.

In an instant, Yukito's happy demeanor went back to him as he contradicted the other man. "No. What will be worth your _'wonder' _is **for whom the letter** got sent to."

"Oh?"

The Duke of Summers continued smiling.

"Impossible." His host looked at him disbelievingly.

"Nothing is impossible with magic. You always say so yourself."

"But **who would write to…**I mean…given the circumstances…?" His question trailed off.

"The answer to that question...I think, is quite obvious." The gentle Duke remarked in a happy tone as he patted his jacket's empty pocket.

* * *

The sound of interlinked machinery echoed throughout the rectangular vast room. There were neither windows nor openings except for a little door at the end of the room. Series of wheels and levers hung off the ceiling which reached the walls like an intricate web of metal and steel. Pipes of different sizes with some made in bronze, crept from every direction but yielded in one destination—a weird-looking machine at the center of the room which contained many panels, bulbs, and buttons. Lights of green, yellow and red flashed every now and then together with a silent hum of its warm engine. Around it, faint orb-like things flew about. They glowed in unison to the relaxing sound of the said machine. As to what these things were, it was still unclear. But whatever it was, it doesn't seem to have nuts or bolts, or propellers to make it levitate. 

This machine at the center would have caught any person's eye if not for the two noisy squabbling _'things'_ near the contraption.

"Ha! I beat you this time, Suppi!" A flying small animal with white wings exclaimed as it proudly held its head high with its small paws placed on the hips. It was in standing position while hovering with its yellow fur looking bright against the bulbs of the machine near it.

"Hmph," Another small animal scoffed. This one has black fur and thin cat-like eyes. And even though it also had wings, black ones in contrast to the other small beast, it preferred to sit comfortably on the messy table where they were currently playing a game of poker. It gazed at the cards laid out in front by its yellow playmate. "Jumping to conclusions again even before the game ends." Suppi snottily remarked. It seemed more reserved than the flying one.

"Oh really!" The yellow animal replied loudly. At first glance, it looked like a small flying stuffed toy of a lion cub. "I have four Kings and an Ace! I don't think you would be able to counter that! I, Keroberos, had beaten you this time!"

"Hmph," The one called Suppi stood up in all fours. It looked like a black version of the one who introduced himself as Keroberos. It dramatically paused for a moment before revealing its hand. "Royal flush".

The yellow one did a summersault. "NNNNNNNNNNNOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"I kept repeating to you over and over again. It's useless to keep on trying. No matter what you do, you won't be able to beat me." Suppi smiled snobbishly. "May it be in a fight using magic or just a plain game of cards."

Upon hearing the word _'magic'_, Keroberos landed in front of the black beast with a huge thud. It pointed one small arm towards the other. "Don't you dare add magic as one of the basis of our strength! You and I both know that it is unfair." It looked hurt as it shot its playmate a glare. "For all these years…you amongst all should know."

Suppi closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. Your personality can get pretty annoying."

The furry yellow one slumped down and turned his back at the other as it crossed its paws on its chest. "Me? Annoying? You're the one who always act so cool and mighty. Then again, who can blame you? You, after all, got a powerful…**free**…master. As for me…" Its voice trailed off.

The black animal sighed and padded its way beside Keroberos. "Don't be like that. Who was it who had been proud to be **_his _**guardian for all this time? **_He _**isn't exactly weak, you know. Otherwise, he won't be **_chained _**that way."

Keroberos' ears dropped down; its enigmatic demeanor gone. "I am a disgrace as a guardian. I…" It sadly murmured. "…couldn't protect _him_ back then. Guardians like us should always be at their master's side, and I wasn't…back then…I wasn't able to follow him fast enough when he ran inside the woods. If only I was there…when that horrible thing happened…"

"What good would you have done? No one really knew what happened that night." Suppi pointed out. "For all we know, you couldn't have been much of a help."

"Then what's the point of me being a guardian if I couldn't help my master?" Keroberos countered.

"For people with magic, it is standard protocol to have one guardian _being _who will reflect their power and will assist them in every way. But we can't be always at their side. They also need their privacy and space." Then, it pointed to itself. "Look at me. I'm not with my master right now and I don't even know what he is doing at the moment. I wouldn't come unless he calls for me."

"Your master is a full grown man!" The yellow one said with its tone slightly rising. "Mine was only a **boy** back then."

"Indeed, but he is no longer one now. I think he turned out good despite of certain…details. And he would be saddened if he is, by any chance, lurking somewhere near this room." Suppi pointed out. "We've been through this many times, Keroberos. It is not good to discuss these things openly just like that. He might hear you and it would add more turmoil in him."

Keroberos turned his head and scanned the room. No one was around beside the two of them. "You said he turned out 'good', but I don't think he did. The years in this earth only kills him inside every day. He is also a grown man now, yes, but inside…I wonder…if he still remained the scorned boy. He never spoke about what truly happened that day. He only accepted things like it was really his fault. Everyone saw the output and blamed it on him, but I knew him well. He couldn't have done it, and even if he did…it wouldn't be on purpose."

This time, Suppi smiled sincerely. "And only a true guardian will know his master's true character. Remaining faithful all these years despite the grave circumstances which threw him in this place…Keroberos…that is something admirable."

For a moment, the yellow beast looked surprised at the black one's words, but nevertheless, it bowed its head and mumbled. "Thank you." Afterwards, he added. "We always fight but it is touching that you always transform to that pathetic little form whenever you visit me."

"Hmph." Suppi looked away as if embarrassed. "It's not really intentional. I can't simply fit that small doorway if I come in my true form."

"Hehe…right." Keroberos replied. "I miss that form."

"It can't be helped. Unless the chains are removed from him, you won't be able to walk in full power. Our true form is greatly influenced by the amount of magic we reflect from our masters. Since the chains cut your master's magic power down to the minimum…"

"Yeah, I know." Keroberos interrupted. "No need to remind me." Then, suddenly he perked up. "How about some sweets, Suppi! It will greatly bring me back to my exuberant mood!" The topic was completely changed.

"Sweets?" Suppi's face fell on hard grimace.

"Come on, come on…" Keroberos shoved the other. "Just this one time. I won't tell anyone the side effects whenever you eat sweets. Hehe."

The small black beast's eyes kept twitching. "No…no way…there is no way I am going to eat sweets. Why the hell would I care about your exuberant mood?"

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Keroberos snarled mischievously. "Then I shall, force it down your throat!"

"You…" Suppi glared back and was ready to put up a good fight when in the midst of their squabbling, the huge machine beside them suddenly lit all bulbs which startled both of them.

"?" They stared at the mechanical panels as a rare sound hummed from within the pipes.

"Aren't mails supposed to be redirected in the intersection which is located floors above this room?" Suppi asked.

"Yeah." Keroberos said and briskly flew in front of the machine, frowning. The other followed and peered behind his shoulders.

"Isn't that sound an indication that there is a mail on its way here?" Suppi asked again.

This deepened Keroberus' frown. "Yeah."

"Hmmmm?" Suppi blinked.

The yellow stuffed toy-like animal hovered around from one panel to another. "The status said that a mail was delivered but it got stuck in the intersection and caused confusion." He gazed at the orb-like glowing things around the mechanical contraption. Suppi followed his gaze.

"The magic orbs are not confused, though." Suppi observed.

"This is puzzling." Keroberos kept frowning. "In contrary, they seemed to be pulling that specific mail towards here."

"Here?" Suppi blinked. "This is the main control room. Why here? Who would accept mail here?"

And then, as if on cue, a dust covered steel plate popped out of the machine. The hum from the pipes grew louder and without any more delay, a letter canister dropped on the steal plate.

"!" Both Keroberos and Suppi stared at the canister. They were both silent for a few minutes until finally, Suppi could not take it any longer. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it."

"But…" Keroberos looked confused but nevertheless reached out and pulled the lid off, with much difficulty since the container was almost the same as his own size.

And alas, a cream colored envelope dropped in front of them.

"Huh?" Both of their faces cast a shadow on the envelope as they read for whom the mail was for.

'**_To The LetterMaker', _**It read.

"It is for **your** **master." **Suppi murmured, his cat-like eyes was full of surprise same with the yellow animal beside him who was currently dumbfounded.

Neither of them spoke. Time passed once again and only the ticking sound of the machine in front of them was evident. Both would stare at each other and then back again to the mysterious letter.

Until a voice interrupted their silence.

"Kero…" An uncertain male tone was heard from the door at the end of the room. Both furry heads turned sharply. "…there seems to be a disturbance in the…" His eyes matched his weak voice.

"Well…umm…yeah. Haha…" Keroberos gave a nervous laugh before looking down at the letter again. Beside him, Suppi was silent as if anticipating where this little scene was going to lead.

Slowly, the man walked towards their location. Shuffling of solid chains could be heard as he advanced from one step to another which made his walk somewhat uneven due to the hindrance of cuffed hands and feet. He finally reached the two small animals and his eyes fell on the letter on top of the steel plate. His face was hidden from the shadow of his own built as he stared at the cream envelope.

The small yellow beast flew on his shoulders and perched near his ear. "**It is for you**." Keroberos said in a voice which came out in almost a whisper.

For a moment, the man didn't move but eventually, one cuffed hand slowly reached out. The chains under it rustled as it touched the wooden surface of the table with its crisp golden glow illuminating at the edge of the envelope.

Suppi flew up as well and peered as the man grasped the smooth back of the letter. Curiosity kept everyone silent and with a few more movement…

…he began to open the letter.

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Four: "Unexpected Reply Part II"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow 51 reviews with only two chapters? I'm so happy. Thank you! Please add more! Haha. R and R Onegai Shimasu!

(There is a new URL in my profile which leads to a universal thread of all my fics in Gaiaonline. All of you can drop by and discuss things there or even poke me to death if it is taking me a while to update. I logon in that site everyday and would probably see your posts. There's a poll there as well. Vote for your favorite story!)


	4. Unexpected Reply Part II

'_**Secret of the Letter Maker'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:  
**

110 REVIEWS WITH JUST 3 CHAPTERS!!!

I almost had a heart attack.

Thank you very much. I was doing the poll thing at the start of the year but gave up since I couldn't catch up with weekly updates and if I keep doing that, 'lettermaker' would always be beaten by my other on-going fics. ('Incorporated' to be more precise) So, the voting was discontinued.

I edited and corrected many things in Chapters 1-3…may it be grammar, spelling, dialogue flow…I hope things are better now. LetterMaker is really special to me. Since it just started, I want it to be really good. I know that 'Incorporated' can really be addicting with its unexpected turns (it is one hell of a spider web), but I don't want 'LetterMaker' to be like it in the sense that there are too many errors in the grammar or the likes. I am trying my best to proofread 'Inc' but since it has so many chapters already, it takes time to go back to previous chapters and edit. (I would like to thank the people from ka0ri-chan's forum who had given their constructive criticisms and encouragements. Especially to grammar Nazi, Leaves.)

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

Slowly, the man walked towards their location. Shuffling of solid chains could be heard as he advanced from one step to another which made his walk somewhat uneven due to the hindrance of cuffed hands and feet. He finally reached the two small animals and his eyes fell on the letter on top of the steel plate. His face was hidden from the shadow of his own built as he stared at the cream envelope.

The small yellow beast flew on his shoulders and perched near his ear. "**It is for you**." Keroberos said in a voice which came out in almost a whisper.

For a moment, the man didn't move but eventually, one cuffed hand slowly reached out. The chains under it rustled as it touched the wooden surface of the table with its crisp golden glow illuminating at the edge of the envelope.

Suppi flew up as well and peered as the man grasped the smooth back of the letter. Curiosity kept everyone silent and with a few more movements…

…he began to open the letter.

* * *

**Chapter Four: "Unexpected Reply Part II"**

"Sakura, Sakura." Mei-ling's voice brought the fair lady of Yorke back to her senses.

"Hoe? Mei-ling?" Sakura blinked up towards her steadfast friend who sighed upon seeing her lost expression.

"You have been like this for days." The black-haired lady remarked. "Always looking beyond the vast yonder. " She gestured exasperatedly with one hand.

Sakura smiled apologetically. "Please don't mind me. I promise I would be more attentive from now on. What is it you want from me, Mei-ling?"

The other lady shook her head. "Never mind. I think I'll just do it myself." And with that, she trotted off towards the cabinet at the far end of the room.

Two weeks had passed since the day Sakura met the two Dukes in their town library. No matter how extraordinary the circumstances were, the days flowed by with nothing more but a shard of unforgettable memory for both her and Tomoyo. She hadn't heard anything from any of the alleged Dukes, specifically, the gentle Duke of Summers; that, if not for the existence of the pen given to her, she could have easily regarded their encounter as a mere dream conjured due to frustrating circumstances.

_It would have been easier if everything was just a dream. _Sakura thought to herself and sighed. _Then, I wouldn't be so confused. _

Indeed, the days seemed quiet and normal. Like now, she was spending the afternoon with her two lady friends as they attempted embroidery. Mei-ling was shaking her head as she browsed inside the drawer's contents for a red-colored thread while Tomoyo was beside her with worried eyes. She reached out and touched Sakura's hand.

"Are you alright? You are not falling ill, are you?" The Lady of Bellport asked softly.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine." She tried to conjure a smile. "I am just giving this my full attention. It is not as easy as I thought it would be…haha." She remarked nervously as she pertained to the half-finished embroidered flower in her hand.

Her raven-haired friend looked like there were still things she would like to say but nevertheless decided not to pursue, much to Sakura's relief, and continued her own piece of needlework.

As Sakura pretended to resume her task, she couldn't help but to feel grateful to have such a dependable friend. There were times wherein the Lady of Bellport could go overboard on things, but still Tomoyo was Tomoyo. Her friend would never bring her harm or discomfort. _To a certain degree, that is. _ She said inwardly. Up to that moment, Tomoyo had kept her promise and never told a soul about what happened at the library, but…

There was a huge 'but'.

But…there were things Tomoyo didn't know.

True, neither the Duke of Summers nor the Duke of Windome had called upon her after the incident, but the token she received from that fortunate moment had given her much mystery and unexplainable events every time it was used.

At first she thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her. That maybe perhaps she was too tired and started to hallucinate. She tried staying awake and focused on the things happening before her, but no matter what she did, the answer was far from her reach.

It all started when she followed the gentle Duke's suggestion and wrote down her thoughts. Her intention was to make a small journal but felt discontented that in the end she poured her grievances on a sheet of paper. The journal entry turned out to be written as a short letter addressed to a machine in the postal service. It was utterly ridiculous no matter which angle one would look upon it, but nevertheless, she felt happy and decided to continue doing it and to eventually compile the loose sheets. She even remembered tucking her 'letter' inside a book before going to bed.

But the next morning, there was no trace of her 'letter'. Puzzled, she looked high and low, asked every maid in the manor and searched the grounds below her window in case it was blown outside but found nothing.

Had she dreamt of everything?

Did she truly write to the LetterMaker?

These were the questions floating inside her mind. She had thought about it so many times. Even entertaining the notion that a maid might have found the letter and decided that the act done by their young lady was too embarrassing and burned the parchment. Sakura was willing to let go of the whole thing and completely forget about it if not for an unknown urge she felt every time she touched her new pen.

The beautiful yet mysterious pen.

That night, she tried writing again. Not sure at first on what she should say, but eventually shrugged and wrote down her questions.

_**Dearest LetterMaker,**_

_**I am somewhat confused. I was sure that I wrote a letter to you last night, but this morning when I woke up, it disappeared. I've searched everywhere and found nothing. I've finally concluded that one of our helpers might have found it and burned it. But that would be understandable. I mean, it would be utterly embarrassing for their young lady to write to a machine. Haha. **_

_**Yet, I am doing it again right now. I am really hopeless. But I couldn't help it. Every time I see the Duke's pen, it seems to have this unknown force encouraging me to write. Have I told you about that pen? It was given to me by the Duke of Summers. I am not sure why. Perhaps, he pitied me for even attempting to search the out of limits section in the main library just to get information about you and your inventor. **_

_**You and your inventor…such a great mystery. I wonder why people never asked about it. It seems they had accepted you as you are and never questioned the possibilities. I have a friend who had pointed out many loopholes about your existence, yet no one in our kingdom seems to care to even notice it. **_

_**Why is that? Why I am the only one asking these questions?**_

_**sigh**_

_**I'm sorry. I had babbled on and on again. Here I am, about to go insane about finding my previous letter, yet I ended up writing a long one addressed to you again. **_

_**sigh**_

_**Well, I guess…I should store this one safely. Perhaps, inside my locked drawer. Yes, that would be the best. **_

_**Always,**_

_**Sakura**_

And indeed, she placed her new letter insider her drawer and locked it. Thus, with a more secured heart, she crawled unto her bed and went to sleep with the drawer's key safely stored under her pillows.

But the following morning, it happened again. Her letter was nowhere to be found.

And what was more puzzling about it was that her drawer was still locked with its contents seemed untouched when she visited it. With added puzzlement, she once again asked one maid to another but none had entered her room that morning; same with her mother and the rest of their attendants.

She recalled being frustrated and decided to let it slide for a day or two, but nevertheless, she found herself writing another letter after the days had passed. With it, it happened again. Her letter disappeared. She kept writing every night even to the extent of the most trivial things like what she ate that day and so on and so forth, but the same thing happened the morning after.

The letters she wrote disappears.

Yet, again…

..and again,

all over again.

Until, she couldn't take it any longer and decided to wait one evening. And what beckoned her took her words away.

As soon as everything was settled after she locked her drawer and pretended to sleep with one eye silently observing her desk, the pen started glowing and levitated in mid air. Sakura gasped as she saw this and clutched her covers tight. With wide eyes she watched as her locked drawer shone brightly and a light slipped out from the hard wood and flew below the glowing pen. Her mouth hung open when it materialized as the letter she wrote earlier. The pen seemed to read the first lines of her letter and then finally, the paper folded itself and slid inside an envelope which the pen's light pulled out from another stack on her desk. Her knuckles were almost white as the pen started writing _**'To the LetterMaker' **_on its own at the back of the envelope; even sealing it with wax afterwards. It was as if an invisible hand was moving everything.

_Is this magic? _She thought.

Was she dreaming? She tried pinching herself and confirmed that she was wide awake. She sat up with her eyes still locked on the glowing pen and letter. She moved, yet the pen doesn't seem to mind this and continued to seal the envelope. Sakura padded towards her desk and reached out towards the mystery unfolding before her eyes, but as soon as she did so, the envelope turned into a small ball of light and quickly flew outside her room. She remembered scurrying after it as it passed through the solid wall. She didn't care if the hallway was pitch dark, all she knew was that she had to follow the glowing light that was starting to leave her behind as it flew from one adjacent room to another.

Then finally, it stopped at the room where the lettermaker receiver was kept. Sakura was out of breath as she grasped the door frame with her eyes set on the glowing object hovering above the receiver's steel plate. She gasped as the light became an envelope once again and dropped itself on the plate. And on an instant, the machine reacted and rolled the envelope inside a canister. Its bulbs turned on and off as it sent her letter on its merry way.

Just like that.

Her letter was gone.

The disappearances answered.

Yet, it only left her with more questions.

"Ouch!" Mei-ling's voice brought Sakura back to her senses. The other lady was pricked by a needle.

"Hoe! Are you alright, Mei-ling? I'll call the maid to attend to you." Sakura remarked and was about to ring the bell when Mei-ling stopped her.

"It's alright." The practical lady slightly sucked her finger. "I'm done for today anyway. I'm not that good in doing this."

Both Sakura and Tomoyo smiled nervously. "You should have picked a more simple design, Mei-Ling." The young lady of Yorke pointed out, but Mei-Ling raise her head proudly.

"There is no challenge in doing the simple things. It is far too easy for someone like me." She fanned her hand on her chest. "One will never advance if one never tries doing beyond the norm…etcetera, etcetera and etcetera!" Her two friends meekly nodded, not wanting to cross Mei-Ling in her current mood. "Well, that's about it. I'm leaving." She halted Sakura when the other lady was about to get up. "There is no need for the two of you to get up. I know my way in your manor. I'll see myself out with no assistance."

"Are you sure?" Sakura said with worry.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Sakura. It was just a tiny pricked. " Mei-Ling tilted her head airily. "It will take more than that to immobilize me."

"The strong and powerful Mei-Ling," Tomoyo playfully remarked.

"Of course!" The dark-haired lady replied with much gusto. "Well then, carry on with your work. I'll see the two of you this weekend."

"Yes, this weekend." Sakura nodded cheerfully. "We are going to talk about your upcoming launch. Only a week from now! Isn't that great, Tomoyo? It is Mei-Ling's turn."

Tomoyo sighed lovingly. "Yes. A week from now. Then, five month's more it is going to be Sakura's turn." She drifted off to dreamland. "Finally, our little Sakura's turn."

The emerald-eyed girl knew very well what the other lady was thinking about. In every launch, all nobles would receive an invitation regardless if they decide to come or not. There was no exception in rank; therefore, both the Duke of Summers and the Duke of Windome would receive their invitation. And considering Sakura's recent rendezvous with both high Lords, Tomoyo was probably anticipating the chance that both would come to Sakura's launch.

The lady of Yorke would not dare interfere with her bestfriend's thoughts for fear that she might blurt something out in front of Mei-Ling. So instead, she quickly bid the other lady goodbye and was relieved when her friend finally left, leaving her and Tomoyo alone in the craft room.

Sakura sat and glanced towards her friend, who was still very much in her own little world. Should she say something about her experience with the pen? A part of her wanted to remain quiet, considering that this might add more _'enthusiasm' _from the other lady. Sakura couldn't explain the logic behind the mysterious pen. If it was a mere invention then it would be impossible to behave that way. No strings, no levers, no bolts.

_And it can pass through walls. _ Sakura recalled to herself. There was only one thing she could think of that could make everything possible; only one solid reason.

It could have been magic.

Magic at this age of time. Magic that was supposed to be long forgotten and could no longer be wield. That moment, her mother's word came back to her.

"…_**but people say that there were a few, who like the King, had the ability to use magic…"**_

Could Lord Yukito, the Duke of Summers, one of these people who secretly has the ability to use magic? Was this one of the reasons why he was selected as one of the candidates for kingship? It would be logical since despite his young age, he was also one of the King's advisers. Though, her mother pointed out that one's skill has nothing to do with age…but still…

Sakura contemplated to herself. _This is all too much for me to bear. I need someone who can understand with an open mind._

So with no further a due, she reached out for her bestfriend's arm. "There is something I want to tell you, Tomoyo." She said.

* * *

The steady sound of machinery echoed throughout the room in a continuous hum. For anyone who would step inside, they would probably cringed if they stayed too long, but for a certain person who had grown up in this place and probably had spent almost his entire life tending from one bolt to another, it was probably the nearest thing he could regard as a home. For him and his guardian, this was the only place they could ever roam. 

That was the sentence; a part of it.

Estranged from society's knowledge…

Erased from any record in the Kingdom…

Hidden from everyone's eyes…

Forgotten in the depths of people's memory…

He had accepted it all, willingly, with no complaints and tried to live peacefully. He had lost count of how many times the trees had shed their leaves. Watched steadily as the changing season flowed by hand in hand with people's lives; silently…solemnly…inside the walls of the Manchester mansion. He was confined and forbidden to step out. One could say that he could be a bit naïve and knew nothing of the outside world, but this was not the case.

As he stood in front of the large machine at the center of the room, his chained hand reached out towards one of the glowing orbs hovering around it. It changed color the moment his finger made contact; its faint light reflected back towards his eyes and on an instant his consciousness was pulled towards a grieving person who pressed the _'assistance' _button in one of his receivers in a faraway town. On that moment, he was able to see this person's character; his worries, his sadness…his heart. This person's emotions were greater than any other; hence, the magical orbs, although they were made to handle things on their own, had called specifically for his assistance. Occurrences like this had enabled him to see beyond the walls of the Manchester estate. Such a thing was considered to be mediocre and permitted by the chains which bounded him. He might have been in isolation, but his spirit had grown in par with everyone's life.

The people's lives…

…the people Duke Fujitaka had cherished the most till his last breath.

Duke Fujitaka…the King's younger brother.

His **father.**

"For this person I think this should fit." He murmured and waved his hand in front of the glowing orb which changed its color once more the moment it received his instructions. Contented, he watched as the orb went on its merry way to carry on his command.

That day would have been the usual with the bickering of the two little guardians inside the room, but unfortunately, both magical beings sat silently on top of the table and eyed his every movement. They would look at him then towards the clutter around his feet.

He could only sigh.

For almost two weeks now, a letter canister would drop at the rarely used receiver in the post office's main control room. A cloud of dust would fill the air as a signal that another letter has arrived. All from the same person; a certain girl named Sakura. He had read her **first** letter and thought that perhaps she had mistaken and sent the letter to the wrong person. It was either that or one of the pipes might have been broken which caused an error in the whole system. But everything was running fine. Days had passed and she continued to write in the same manner. All addressed to him, **to the LetterMaker, **which greatly implies that she was indeed writing directly to him.

He stepped sideward only to be met by the familiar clang of the letter canisters against the chains bounding his feet which made him close his eyes. He ignored them and tried stepping away from the controller unto the door. He purposely avoided the two pair of eyes dying from curiosity and anticipation. Tension had filled the atmosphere for the past week whenever he would visit the post office's control room. More likely than so, he was used in seeing the two little guardians playing and arguing; not silently watching him his every action.

Nevertheless, he turned a blind eye. He would ignore the letters again today and continue do so for the upcoming days if the mysterious girl would continue to write. But as he was about to leave, his fury yellow guardian finally spoke.

"Suppi…" Keroberos started to say casually to the other winged being.

"Yes?" Suppi replied in the same manner.

"The envelopes which contained the girl Sakura's letters, they don't have a return address nor a delivery address, right?" Keroberos remarked.

"Yes." Suppi answered reservedly.

He closed his eyes upon hearing this. He knew very well what the two were up to. The way the letters were sent straight to this place wasn't normal. It wasn't a simple delivery done purely by a machine.

"Just the receiver of the letter?" Keroberos continued in an innocent tone.

"Yes." Suppi said with a nod.

"The machine is only capable of sending letters with the name and place of the recipient. By standard protocol, it should have ended up in the lost letters department two buildings away from where we are." Keroberos remarked with a matter-of-factly voice.

Once again, Suppi agreed. "That is correct."

"But it was sent directly here. Hmmm…" The yellow little beast furrowed his brow and rubbed his small chin while the other eyed him as it waited for Keroberos to state the obvious.

"Then," Keroberos' eyes glinted as a smile started to curve on his lips. "**It was sent using magic**." With overwhelming enthusiasm the yellow creature jumped on his feet and pointed towards his master. "Ha! There is another who can use magic aside from you, your cousin, your cousin's friend and the King!"

Beside him, Suppi remained calm though also on his feet. "Pity she didn't know about his true existence. Judging from her words, she thinks of the LetterMaker as a mere invention."

"You're wrong, Suppi." Keroberos placed his paws on his hips and faced the other being squarely. "She doesn't think that **the **LetterMaker as a '**mere' **invention. True, she views the LetterMaker as a machine. I mean, who wouldn't? That is, after all, what everyone should know. BUT…she thinks highly of the LetterMaker so the words _'mere invention' _is not the right term to use." It happily pointed out to the other.

"O-kay…" Suppi glanced towards the letter canisters scattered on the floor. "So who is this mysterious girl? Does she really know how to use magic?"

"I don't know. I am not aware of another family who still has this ability." Keroberos remarked.

All throughout, the two creatures acted like they were alone in the room, but from the way their voice were spoken out loud, it was obvious that they were darting their statements at him.

"Isn't it possible…" Suppi threw a fast side glance towards him. "…to _**see**_ the person at the other end of the receiver by touching the magic orbs?"

Keroberos nodded. "It is possible provided that the person had pressed the '_assistance' _button on the receiver, but in this case, she wrote the letter on her own and away from the receiver. We can't perform a clear trace."

"A _clear _trace? What's that supposed to mean?" Suppi asked.

He could only wonder why his cousin's guardian doesn't know about this. Then again, both beings were in their connivance mode.

Keroberos raised on finger in lecture-style. "It means that we can trace where the letter came from but we won't know who sent it. We're lucky she placed her name, but if not, we would be utterly clueless. And even if we knew her name, like what I said, she wrote the letter without using the receiver's technology; hence, we won't be able to see what she looks like."

"Ooooh." Suppi acted like it was briefly enlightened. "So that would mean that we could still find out the place the letter came from and discover which family still has the ability to use magic."

"Yes…but I only have the capability to handle the little things." Keroberos folded its arms across its fury chest. It shot an imposing glance towards his master. "**Only one person can do that**."

With this, both Suppi and Keroberos stared at him unblinkingly.

* * *

At the Yorke manor, Sakura carefully shut the door behind her with much caution and made sure that no one was near the room where the lettermaker receiver was installed. She had told everything to her raven-haired friend and what's left to do now was a little demonstration of the pen. 

"Sakura…" Tomoyo wasn't sure how to react.

"I'll show it to you, Tomoyo. What I said was true." Sakura insisted and sat beside the other lady. She leaned over to write on a piece of stationary on the center table using the pen given to her by the Duke.

It was just simple letter telling how her day went so far, enough for Tomoyo to see the unexplainable thing that shall happen afterwards.

Sakura signed her name, placed the pen down and waited. And as expected, moments later the pen started to glow and did the same thing. Tomoyo grasped Sakura's hand wide-eyed as she watched her bestfriend's letter turned into a ball of light and flew towards the lettermaker receiver. The machine's bulbs switched on and off until finally the letter was completely sent.

Tomoyo slowly turned her head towards Sakura who in turn stare up to her with equally anxious eyes.

"Oh my God!" The lady of Bellport finally exclaimed.

"See! See!" Sakura squeezed Tomoyo's hands tight. "I told you so! I told you so!"

The raven-haired girl inhaled deeply and tried to gather her thoughts before speaking once again. "Does this mean…" She started. "…that the Duke of Summers, like the King, has the ability to use magic?"

"I…I don't know." Sakura replied innocently.

"And to think that you've received a magical item from him directly!" Tomoyo was on the verge of squealing out loud.

Sakura placed her hands on her face and closed her eyes. "I…I…"

Tomoyo threw herself towards Sakura and gave her friend a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you!!!"

That was it. Sakura was afraid of this. Tomoyo's reaction was too overwhelming. She was too delighted and was probably conjuring possible scenarios of Sakura and the Duke's future that she quickly grasped her friend's shoulders and tried to pull the lady back to reality.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura seriously faced her friend. "…my letters. Where are they sent to?"

"Your letters?" Amethyst eyes blinked up at her.

"Yes." She nodded. "My letters. There is no address and person to receive it. The envelope only contained the words, '_To the LetterMaker'._"

Tomoyo calmed down a bit and thought for a second. "I guess, technically, it was addressed to a machine."

"Precisely." Sakura sat on the sofa with a frown etched on her forehead. "I've been doing this for two weeks now, but it was only the other night that I finally discovered what really happened to all my lost letters."

"You're kind of slow, aren't you?" Tomoyo sighed as she sat down again. "You should have stayed up earlier instead of just doing it the other night."

"Hoe…"

"Anyway…" Tomoyo shrugged. "…there is no use worrying about it. What done is done."

"I'm not worried about it, Tomoyo." Sakura said. "It is more of…curiosity eating me all this time. My questions are piling up one after another. I mean…do my letters land in the post office and gets stowed away as a prank letter? That would be embarrassing. If a person actually read my letters..." Sakura's face started to turn red. "Hooooeeee…"

"Sakura…you're so cute like that." Tomoyo cooed lovingly.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura pouted. "I'm serious here."

The other lady gave a small laugh. "Yes, Sakura dear. I'll try to focus on the topic." She folded her arms and crossed her leg. "It would also be possible that your letters were sent directly to _the LetterMaker._"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked; puzzled.

"To the LetterMaker." Tomoyo repeated. "To the invention itself."

"To a machine?" Sakura supplemented.

"You surprise me, Sakura. You, amongst all people, had defended the LetterMaker as something beyond a normal invention. Maybe perhaps, it has a consciousness on its own." Tomoyo wishfully suggested.

"I don't think that would be possible. A consciousness on its own…what kind of algorithm would have been applied to it?" Sakura pointed out.

"I don't know." Tomoyo shrugged again. "Ask Manchester that."

At the mention of the name _'Manchester'_, Sakura's face started to blush once more which Tomoyo took advantage.

"What if…" Tomoyo mischievously leaned closer to the other lady. "…it created a commotion in the post office and Manchester, himself, decides to take the letters and read it. It is his invention, after all." She clapped her hands before her. "Maybe Lord Yukito was trying to help you to contact Lord Eriol by giving you the magic pen?"

Sakura gasped at the thought of it. "Hooooooooooooooeeeee!" By this time, her face was beet red which made Tomoyo laugh.

"That's not funny, Tomoyo! Don't tease me like that." Teary-eyed Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, it's a notion." Her bestfriend pointed out.

"Mmm…Mmmmm… I'd rather not think about it." Sakura gestured exasperatingly.

"Eh?" Tomoyo tilted her head. "Then, what would you rather think about? I thought you said you want answers to your questions."

Sakura was silent for a moment. "I merely want solid answers to my questions. Not _what-ifs._"

"But _what-ifs_ are more likely to arise considering how unexplainable the situation is." Tomoyo said. "Maybe we should tell your mother about it."

"NO." Sakura quickly grasped her friend. "Please don't tell mother. She might make a big fuss."

"But Sakura, you are a young lady in court who is not even launched in society yet. And for you to be involved with these men with huge names and high ranks, don't you think your mother has the right to know? There is a great possibility that you might get hurt. She would only be the one who can protect you. "Tomoyo explained. "I'm not saying that I'm not going to protect you when that time comes, but considering that like you, I am merely another young lady, the Viscountess would be able to wield more power than me."

"Tomoyo…" Sakura regretted it, but her lady friend has a point. "…I understand, but could you keep it a secret for now? " Emerald-eyes pleaded the other. "Maybe we are making mountains out of molehills. Perhaps, Lord Yukito only wants me to feel comfortable and there is nothing much behind it. Maybe my letters were sent to the oblivion with no recipient at all. It just well…disappears into thin air."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Sakura sighed and looked away. "I don't know."

This time, it was the lady of Bellport's turn to heave a sigh. "Very well, I shall not tell anyone about it."

"Thank you." Sakura wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thank you for always being there when I needed you."

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "Well, then…how about we think like adults."

"Eh?"

"Why not try to do the most logical thing?" Tomoyo winked. "Confront the source of the mystery."

"You mean…" Sakura gazed towards the pen. "Write to the Duke of Summers?"

"Yes." Tomoyo nodded delightfully. "It is, after all, his pen. Let's see if your letter will be delivered directly to him. In a way, it would be like a small experiment."

"Hoe! You're right." Sakura pulled another stationary from her stack and picked up the pen. "There is no harm in inquiring, right? And if he doesn't answer, then I shall refrain from using the pen altogether. I wouldn't be bothered by it if I don't use the pen, correct?"

"Correct." The other lady agreed.

Sakura nodded in full determination and started to write.

* * *

At the post office's main control room, the tension in the air was starting to rise. The two little guardians were staring at the chestnut-haired man unblinkingly. It was like an invisible battle of will on who shall dominate the other. All were silent until in the midst of everything the letter machine hummed once again which caught the attention of all the occupants of the room. The bulbs switched on and off as it indicated another disturbance in the system. 

A slightly familiar disturbance.

As bolts and levers activated all at once, the magic orbs stayed as they were. They danced calmly and like before, it seemed to be pulling something towards them. Moments later, a cloud of dust filled the bottom of the machine and a letter canister became evident.

"Whoaaaa! Another letter!" Keroberos excitedly flew towards the canister followed by Suppi.

Keroberos hurriedly sniffed the lid and danced dreamily. "It is the same flowery scent." It inhaled deeply. "Surely, another letter from Miss Sakura." Suppi merely nodded and landed beside the canister. They both looked at each other afterwards then shot a glance towards the man standing near the door.

He cringed and looked away.

"Hmph." Keroberos pouted while Suppi stared with his cat-like eyes. When they didn't get any more reaction, they decided to try their previous approach.

"Ah Suppi," The yellow creature started out loud; very loud.

"Hmmm?"

"This kind of method of sending letters is familiar." It continued while the other nodded.

"Where have I seen it…?" Keroberos became in deep thought. "Oh!" It snapped its fingers. "Doesn't Summers use the same method?"

"Mmmm...mmm…" Suppi briskly nodded.

Then suddenly, an idea popped inside Keroberos' head. "Maybe Miss Sakura is a maid in the Summers manor!"

Again, Suppi nodded in agreement.

"Oh no!" Keroberos' expression changed to being horrified. "Does this mean she stole the Duke's pen just to write to the LetterMaker?"

"That would be troublesome." Suppi closed its eyes and nodded for the nth time that day.

Keroberos exaggeratedly flew round and round. "The poor girl must have been really fascinated with the LetterMaker and thought it wasn't worthy to use an ordinary pen that's why she…" It made a dramatic pause before continuing. "…was forced to use the Duke's pen. Ooooooooh…" Keroberos fainted limply towards Suppi. "…the risk she endures just to be able to write."

Expressionless Suppi merely caught the other creature and nodded.

Keroberos suddenly stood up and grabbed the other by the shoulder with a very worried face. "What shall we do, Suppi?"

"I don't know." Suppi answered in a flat yet very distinct tone. "**We are absolutely powerless to do anything.**"

"Noooooooooooo…" Keroberos placed one paw on its head and swayed. "The poor little girl…sending her heart out with no answer."

"There. There." Suppi calmly patted Keroberos' back.

Then, the yellow guardian gasped. "Suppi!"

"What?"

"What if she was caught and sent to the authorities for stealing?" Keroberos remarked.

"She could be in prison, then." Suppi replied matter-of-factly.

Keroberos glanced from afar with teary eyes. "Scared in confinement with the letter as her only way to contact anyone."

"It won't be a problem with the Summers' pen since it will transport any letter automatically." Suppi supplemented.

Both continued to conjure absurd and wild ideas about little Miss Sakura's fate, that the chestnut-haired man couldn't take it any longer.

He stomped towards the two guardians, uncaring if his chains banged noisily against every object he passed, and snatched the newly received letter canister which halted the two little beasts' interchange.

"Enough already." He said. "Both of you are giving me a headache."

"**Okay**." Keroberos and Suppi both said in unison and stared up with pleading eyes.

He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Fine." He muttered under his breath which made the two happily triumphant especially Keroberos who did a mid-air summersault out of glee.

He twisted the lid of the canister and let the rolled envelope slide out unto his hand. "And just the two of you know, they don't provide this kind of stationary in prison."

"Haha. We know. We know." Keroberos sheepishly grinned as it perched itself on the man's shoulder.

He looked down at the envelope and saw the same specification as the other letters sent by the girl named Sakura. He took a deep breath and placed one hand on top of the envelope with his golden cuffs illuminating a faint light, while the other touched the machine before him. With eyes closed, he started to concentrate; his bodice slowly glowed as he tried to use a little magic in order to trace the place the letter originated.

Soon after, his consciousness traveled within the intricate web of pipes until he was finally able to view his destination.

"Yorke." He said out loud. "This letter was sent from Yorke manor."

With the mention of the word, 'Yorke', Suppi's ears perked up. It looked surprised for a second, but nevertheless went back to its expressionless face.

"Eh, Yorke?" Keroberos rubbed its chin thoughtfully. "But that family had long lost its ability to use magic. It had been like that for centuries."

"Apparently, not." He remarked and paced towards a desk. He shifted his chains with difficulty as he tried to sit on the chair. He pulled a sheet of paper from the drawer and reached for a pen.

"You're going to reply!" Keroberos happily remarked but its spirit went down the moment it saw the type of letter his master was about to write. "You're using the postal service's official business paper."

"Yes." He replied reservedly and with a serious face, he started to write his reply.

"But…but…" Keroberos contested.

"No 'buts'." He said firmly. "This is the right thing to do."

"Sending her an official notice is the right thing to do?" Keroberos asked. "The girl had been tediously writing to you and this is the reply she will get? You didn't even read her succeeding letters."

All this time, Suppi remained quiet and observed the scene. It would seemed to be thinking about something but the other occupants of the room were too busy conversing with each other to notice the change in Suppi's demeanor.

"What's the point of reading it?" He stubbornly insisted. "As far as she was concerned, she is writing to a machine."

"So?" Keroberos folded its arms as it tried to match its master's stubbornness.

"So both of you should stop thinking nonsense and I should formally send her a notice as someone from the postal service, advising her **to stop sending letters** without a recipient since it is starting to create a clutter in the undelivered section of the post office." He pointed out and continued writing. "Not that, it wasn't true anyway." He shrugged towards the letter canisters scattered on the floor.

"The _'letters without a recipient' _part isn't exactly accurate." Keroberos murmured.

"Ke-ro." He shot his guardian a silencing look.

"Fine." Keroberos held up its hands in submission. "But I still don't see anything wrong in giving a more _personal_ reply." It added which earned a glare from its master.

"Yes. Yes. Anything you say." Keroberos gloomily flew over a shelf where it perched itself.

The chestnut-haired man finished his impersonal letter as a representative of the post office and was about to write _'Miss Sakura' _at the back of the envelope when Suppi spoke all of a sudden.

"**Lady Sakura**." The black animal said.

"?" Both master and guardian gazed towards Suppi questioningly.

"There is only one person named Sakura in the Yorke estate and that will be Nadeshiko, Viscountess of Yorke's only daughter, Lady Sakura." Suppi remarked.

This immediately riveted Keroberos' attention back to Suppi. "And how did you know about that? There are many manors and countesses in our Kingdom, it would be hard to keep track of them all yet you sound so sure about this one."

"Did my cousin conduct business with the nobles of Yorke?" The bounded man added to the inquiry. If his cousin was involved, then it would explain why the letter was sent via magic.

Suppi was silent for a moment as it stared with its cat-like eyes, and then eventually turned its head away snobbishly. "I don't know."

"Eeeeh?" Keroberos flew down and landed in front of the other guardian.

But Suppi casually shrugged. "The information just stuck to me. Not all my knowledge relied on my master's whereabouts. It could plainly be something I read from somewhere." Suppi smirked. "I have good memory, after all, unlike someone…"

Keroberos became irritated with the other's demeanor. "Why you! What are you trying to imply? That I don't have good memory?"

Suppi looked away with a hidden smile on its face. "You are free to interpret that in any way you want."

This made Keroberos angry and another squabble started between the two small guardians. And in the midst of this bickering, the chained man gazed back towards the letter canisters on the floor. "So my cousin isn't involved." He said to himself. "The mystery continues." He took Suppi's word for it and wrote _'Lady Sakura, Yorke Manor'_ at the back of the envelope. He stood up and walked slowly towards the machine. This caught the two guardians' attention which made them stop their fight.

"You are really going to send her that?" Keroberos asked with a sad and disappointed face. "Just when I thought it would be nice to talk to someone outside the Manchester estate." Beside him, Suppi was silent.

He looked away and closed his eyes. "It is not right, Kero…to reply as a person. Have you forgotten about my sentence?" His voice became coarse.

"Then, reply as a machine." Suppi suddenly spoke.

"Suppi…" Keroberos was surprised that the other guardian bothered giving a suggestion this time.

"Reply as a superior invention capable of decision-making." Suppi continued. "The lettermaker as a machine has a purpose that is close to this function since it is capable to choosing things for the user. Since this girl is someone who thinks that the lettermaker is a great invention, it wouldn't be hard for her to accept that it is also capable to construct a reply considering that it has been writing letters for people ever since it was created."

"Wow…Suppi. That's long and encouraging." Keroberos' eyes started to get filled with tears. "So unlike you."

As his yellow guardian started hugging the black one, he digested what his cousin's guardian had said.

_Reply as a machine? _Was it possible? Would he be able to pull it off? And how exactly should a machine reply?

He stared at the letter notice in his hand. Time seemed to past as he contemplated. The two winged beasts stood silently as they waited anxiously. He paced from one place to another until finally he took a deep breath and went back towards the desk. He put down the notice he wrote earlier and reached out for the canister containing the second letter sent by the Lady Sakura. He twisted the lid and opened the envelope.

From thereon, he started to read one letter after another.

* * *

That evening, Sakura was scolded by the young lady of Bellport. 

"Sakura, Lady of Yorke." Tomoyo tapped her foot. "It had been hours now, when are you going to finish your letter to the Duke?"

"Hoe…" Sakura bent her head apologetically. "I'm not so sure if I should do this. Is it really alright for someone like me to write to someone like him?"

"I thought this was settled earlier?"

"I know but…" Sakura squeezed the Duke's pen. "…I'm a little shy."

The other lady sighed. "It is just a simple inquiry. No harm in that."

"But…" Sakura's lower lip quivered cutely.

"Would you rather die of curiosity, then?" Tomoyo pointed out.

"No." The emerald-eyed lady answered meekly.

"Then, get it over and be done with." Tomoyo encouragingly said.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Alright." She closed her eyes after signing her name and placed the pen down.

Moments later the pen did its work and sent the letter away towards the lettermaker receiver; and thus, Sakura's inquiry to the Duke went on its way.

"There." Tomoyo smiled. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Hoe…I hope he doesn't think of me low for even attempting to write to him." Sakura said.

"Don't worry. This is the gentle Duke of Summers we are talking about." Tomoyo replied as she tried to ease her friend's feelings. "You saw how nice he was. He wouldn't think of such a thing. He isn't like Windome."

"Eh? Is Windome not kind?" Sakura asked. "He does seem strict."

"Well," Tomoyo placed a finger under her chin. "Lord Touya is quite popular to the ladies but they say that he always ignores them whenever they flock around him. Lord Yukito would smile at the ladies but Lord Touya would only glare."

"Is that so?" Sakura shivered as she remembered how the Duke of Windome gave her a cold impersonal look back at the library. "And here I was thinking that he looked at me that way because I've stepped on his foot."

Tomoyo giggled. "I would give anything in the world to see that."

Sakura laughed as well. "It must have looked ridiculous."

The uncertainty hovering a while ago disappeared as the two ladies started making up absurd instances that Sakura might have been with Lord Touya. It was a nice shift of the atmosphere and went on for a few more minutes until a servant came and announced dinner. Both ladies stood up, but as they were about to leave the room, the lettermaker receiver's bulbs started switching on and off. This immediately caught the two ladies' attention which made them scamper towards the machine.

"A letter?" Sakura blinked. "A letter is on its way over here." She slowly turned her head towards her bestfriend who quickly grabbed her arm and looked as if she was in the verge of squealing.

"Could it be???" Tomoyo waited anxiously.

Then a few seconds more, a letter canister dropped on the steel plate and the machine was silent once again. Sakura was immobile for a moment until she was nudged by Tomoyo.

"What are you waiting for? It could be Lord Yukito's reply." The lady of Bellport remarked.

Sakura nodded and twisted the canister's lid open. She pulled the envelope rolled inside and her hand shook when she read the back of the envelope.

'_**To Lady Sakura**_

_**Yorke Manor'**_

It read.

Tomoyo squeezed her arm tighter. "It's for you! He replied already!"

Sakura blinked; a little shocked. "That was fast. I only sent the letter a few minutes ago."

"Maybe he is a fast reader and writer." Tomoyo pointed out. "He should be skillful considering that he is one of the King's advisors."

Sakura nodded and with trembling hands she opened the envelope. A scent of toffee beckoned her nostrils as she unfolded the letter and read the first lines.

'_**Lady Sakura,**_

_**It was an honor to have received many letters from you this past two weeks…'**_

Sakura paused for a moment and frowned. "I sent him many letters?" She blinked and reread the beginning of the paragraph. "What is the Duke talking about?"

"Oh my goodness!" Tomoyo exclaimed beside her.

"Hoe?" Sakura glanced at her innocently. "What's the matter, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open and gaped towards her bestfriend. She seemed lost for words that Sakura ended up frowning deeper. "Tomoyo?"

"Sakura!" The lady of Bellport finally found her voice. "That letter is **NOT** from Lord Yukito!"

"Huh?" Sakura continued blinking as she looked back at the letter. Tomoyo, on the other hand, quickly pointed at the end of the letter. Sakura eyes followed the other lady's finger and felt her world stop when she saw whom the reply was from.

At the signature area, it read:

'

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**The LetterMaker'**_

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Five: "The Guest"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My profile always contains updates. Please check it every now and then.

R and R Onegai Shimasu!


	5. The Guest

'_**Secret of the Letter Maker'**_

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-CCS related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**From Previous Chapter:**

"Oh my goodness!" Tomoyo exclaimed beside her.

"Hoe?" Sakura glanced at her innocently. "What's the matter, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open and gaped towards her bestfriend. She seemed lost for words that Sakura ended up frowning deeper. "Tomoyo?"

"Sakura!" The lady of Bellport finally found her voice. "That letter is **NOT** from Lord Yukito!"

"Huh?" Sakura continued blinking as she looked back at the letter. Tomoyo, on the other hand, quickly pointed at the end of the letter. Sakura eyes followed the other lady's finger and felt her world stop when she saw whom the reply was from.

At the signature area, it read:

'_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**The LetterMaker'**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: "The Guest"**

"That would be all," a man in his forties with white curly hair remarked as he took off his spectacles and nodded to the gathered men before him, whom acknowledged with obvious respect as they stood one by one from their seat.

Shuffling of papers could be heard as some compiled their notes and stored them safely inside their leather bags. All except one; who only handed his parchments to another man behind him. Though silent and composed, his eyes were shadowed with boredom and indifference. As others briskly went out of the room, he remained on his place and waited for his assistant to safely put the documents away.

"I can see impatience in your eyes, Lord Touya," the man in his forties casually said when all others had left the room. "Yet, you still endure more wasted time while waiting for your assistant to stow everything."

Upon hearing this, the tall Duke didn't show any change of demeanor and merely gave the older man a side glance. "Would you rather that I scold him for being slow, Chancellor Bowen?" He replied, referring to the shorter man behind him who seemed unaffected by the older man's imposing remark.

"Perhaps a firmer hand would be better in such cases?" The said Chancellor suggested as he strode up the aisle of now empty seats.

There was an obvious air of arrogance on how he carried himself; nevertheless, he had to show reserve around the young Duke's presence. The aristocrat was, after all, one of the candidates for Kingship. Still, the youngest Windome was far to be considered to have a placid temperament to always become agreeable. "After all, a firm hand is the one which holds a horse in full control," Bowen added.

"True," Touya leaned back lazily as he directly looked at the Chancellor in the eye. "Fortunately, my assistant is a person and not a horse. Otherwise, I would very much be surrounded by ludicrous company who does nothing but follow me. Waiting as I pull the reigns even on the most nonsensical decisions." And with a smirk, he added. "How some people can submit themselves to such preposterousness completely appalls me."

Bowen slightly turned red on the implications of the Duke's retort; but not from embarrassment of the sorts, but due to the kept anger which had started to erupt inside together with his crumbling patience. Nevertheless, he could only swallow his pride with disdain.

"Undeniably appalling, indeed," was the only reply he could permit himself to summon given the difference in station.

With this, the Chancellor briskly walked out of the room but not without darting a glance of hatred towards Touya which the latter only found amusing; and thus, responded with taunting eyes.

Once left to themselves, the assistant that had became the topic of the exchange, finally spoke.

"My Lord," he started to say. "You have gone out of your way again. There is no need for you to keep placing yourself on the Chancellor's bad side with such trivial matters."

But the young aristocrat paid no heed to this remark.

"Don't flatter yourself," Touya stood up. "I dislike him right from the start. I would use every opportunity to make him angry or irritated the very least." He smirked haughtily.

The assistant could only sigh. "Sometimes, my Lord, I am scared for your sake," he said. "That the enemies around you increase each passing day." He trotted behind his Duke as Touya started pacing towards the door. "As one of the candidates for Kingship, there is no harm in trying to get along with the entire parliament."

"The decision lies on the High Council, of who amongst the three of us will be best suited to succeed the throne," Touya stated. "And not the parliament."

His loyal assistant shook his head. "Still…wouldn't it be one of the factors to be considered? And if you are chosen, it is not a good start to have aloof subjects in your court."

At this point, Touya merely gave a malicious smile.

"How unfortunate for them," he remarked.

The assistant's shoulder's droop down. "My Lord…," was the only thing he could permit himself to say out of exasperation. He loved his Duke but heaven forbid, his Lordship hated the hypocrisy of their polite society that wooing someone to get a favor was never a part of his life's goals; and if not born to privilege, he wondered how his master would have survived in the world of politics.

"I would have engaged myself into another endeavor," Touya suddenly said, which caused the other to blink blankly.

"Pardon me, my Lord?"

"You are thinking about something, right?" Touya remarked as he continued to walk at the vast hallway with his back at the loyal man. "And that is the answer."

His assistant was speechless for a moment. "My Lord," when realization dawned on him. "Please forgive my impudence." He bowed his head in apology.

Touya merely dismissed the apology nonchalantly as he made his way down the stairs, but he had only gone a few flight when another stiffly clothed man called out to him.

"My Lord," said the man. He was one of the attendants and he scurried after the Duke with a small tray on his hand. "This letter came for Lord Yukito a while ago, but it missed him a few minutes."

Touya raised a brow. "Then, forward it to his residence." He seemed slightly annoyed that the attendant bothered him for such a small matter.

Obvious uneasiness could be depicted from the attendant; as if he was unsure about something. He hesitated for a moment before stepping nearer the Duke. "You see, my Lord...," he started as he fidgeted. "The letter seemed unusual." He, then, titled the platter he was crying for the Duke to see.

The Windome and assistant both glanced at the letter.

The attendant continued, "It was addressed to the Duke of Summers and to his manor. But instead of going directly to his residence, it was delivered here."

"It went directly to his current location," Touya remarked with a frown. He reached for the letter and studied it for a moment. It has a pink stationary and carried a very flowery scent. It only had his friend's name and didn't indicate who it was from. The handwriting was strikingly feminine which aroused Touya's curiosity.

The attendant spoke once more, "I might be out of line, my Lord, but this kind of behavior from a letter...," he paused, unsure on how to say it. "I've been in service in the parliament and inner magistrate for quite a long time, and there are only three I know that are capable of sending a letter with such behavior."

"Yukito, Manchester, and the King," Touya said.

"Ye-s," the attendant nodded.

"Could it be from the King or from Lord Eriol?" His assistant asked, but like the attendant, he has a doubtful look as they eyed the pink letter.

"Perhaps, it was an urgent letter or something bad might have happened to either of the two that someone else needed to write it for them," the attendant suggested but not without fear in his eyes. "Or something of great secrecy hence the way of sending it. Oh, I don't know, my Lord. Such behavior from a letter is still puzzling for me even though I've seen it once in a while, but...," his sentenced dangled as he has difficulty getting his point across.

"Don't fret," Touya suddenly remarked. There was a strange smile on his face as he ran his fingers on the letter. "I think I know who this letter might be from."

"You do, my Lord?" Both other men said in unison.

But Touya merely took the letter and continued down the stairs. "I'll give this personally to Yukito once he gets back."

"But that won't be for another two weeks," the attendant said. "What if the letter carried a message of great importance?"

"I highly doubt that," Touya replied. "But I will ask the sender myself before going home tonight."

The attendant looked quite relieved upon hearing this. "Of course, my Lord knows the sender. It would be truly nice for his greatness to personally do this."

"If that would be all, then you can just leave this to me," Touya said.

"Thank you, My Lord." The attendant bowed and then left.

The Windome continued briskly down the flight of stairs as his assistant hurriedly followed him, who was obviously confused but nevertheless followed his Lord.

It was already dark by the time the Windome stepped outside, though the evening was still quite early, the city square had become alive with nocturnal activities as each lamp post brightened the streets. These lights shone in shades of gold, pale red and lavender. Their Kingdom's capital had always been busy yet there was a distinctive difference during the day than at night. The day was a reflection of politeness and perfection. Etiquette presided with vast influence that a mere hint of an action out of the norm could be considered outrageous, foolish and against decorum. Nighttime, on the other hand, was more lenient. If there was something that could describe the words, 'forgive and forget', it would be it. The air would be festive yet it would be unwise to be carefree. Though rules still governed, the jubilant streets had found many ways to bend or walk around the regulations set by the Kingdom.

And so from this that the Windome had decided to take advantage of the unmarked freedom as he inserted another activity before going home.

"Elliot," Touya remarked to his assistant as a classy black automobile pulled in front of them with steam silently evaporating from its sides. It was not top-down like Yamazaki's, nor did the engine roared as loud. It was enclosed with a shiny roof and tinted windows. The hood had an eagle emblem on it which signified association to the Windome family.

"Yes, my Lord?" his assistant replied as he opened the vehicle's door.

Touya climbed in and Elliot followed. "Don't look," the Windome said as the door closed.

The loyal Elliot blinked for a moment, and then understood. "Of course, my Lord." He bent his head and fancied himself with the darkened scenery outside. The driver in front, as per experience from the young Duke, also bowed his head as he recognized the protocol and closed the small window between the front and back seat.

As Touya comfortably laid back on his seat, he examined the letter in his hand. Slightly amused that the envelope was pink and flowery, he traced a finger at the delicate penmanship.

"After all these years and not a single woman," he chuckled inwardly. "Yet all of a sudden...this girl."

He flipped the letter and frowned at the wax seal. There was a ball with a pair of wings carved on it and somewhat an image of a woman dressed in a flowing gown at the back. It was an elaborate seal as if two entities fused together to do a single task. Even though it was small, the seal was accented quite smoothly. He knew the purpose of the seal; something he had learned since childhood while observing his friend. But not of its name, then again, he never did asked.

Touya knew many special things existed before his generation, things that used to flourish hundreds and hundreds of years prior to his birth. The mysteries which went with them had mystified him enough to do research and trace possible origin that might still be flourishing. His efforts had lead him to the gentle Duke. As a child, he remembered being enchanted by the kind smile and placid aura which surrounded the quiet Lord. As someone who grew up with inventions and machines, it was quite an unexplainable feeling to meet a person who has a gift of something that was supposed to be extinct.

The gift of magic.

Such a mystery of the old world, it was disheartening to see it die down to the existence of a few. And would eventually…one day…would be completely lost. The King would be a great lost. And someday, his friend would also bid farewell.

"Such a lost cause," Touya muttered under his breath.

People could no longer rely on magic and life has to continue. They must move on. And as someone who carried the Windome name, he must pursue his ideologies in order to build a sturdy future for their Kingdom. This was a new age; a time for evolution. This was the reason why he had welcomed the sanction of being chosen as one of the candidates for Kingship. He had not embraced it as a means of power like how a man of same stature would normally strive, but he had seen it more as a battle for the path their Kingdom should take.

For Manchester and him, the goals were very clear.

But for their dear friend, Yukito of Summers, Touya wasn't sure where the gentle Duke would stand. Yukito had claimed the he was neutral and wouldn't want to participate, but Touya knew that deep inside there must be something his friend believed in which he doesn't want to admit. Might it be that both he and Manchester could be hurt with their friend's decision, only the gentle Duke knew. Nevertheless, magic was great within Yukito though he had used it sparingly.

Which was why, as Touya looked at the letter on his hand, he could not help but smile. His friend would use magic very discretely, unlike Manchester, but in some weird or random cases he would suddenly wield it.

"Is she really a fan of Manchester or was that only an excuse?" He eyed the letter suspiciously. "Maybe he was really getting lonely." Another chuckle escaped his lips.

Too bad the letter was sent through magic. A normal letter would carry the family seal of the sender. But unfortunately, since the letter was obviously sent using his friend's _'special' _pen, it would carry the seal of the magic which it had originated. As told to him by the gentle Duke himself, back in the days each family's rank in their society was measured by their magical abilities. Even though everyone could do magic, there were certain levels to be considered. There were such things as every day magic, defense magic, offence magic, healing magic, and so on and so forth. Those who could perform beyond the norm had a certain insignia. It was what identifies a magic to a certain individual. It would be his mark. Like a fingerprint. No two magic would the same. But one person could possess more than one insignia which would also contribute to his level of prowess as a magic user, hence, upgrading his rank in their society.

Touya could only imagine the rivalry amongst the Lords and Ladies. Sometimes, he couldn't help but to think that they were all truly better off without magic. Their Kingdom's history would have been more peaceful.

He once again gazed down at the letter. Tapped a finger or two, as if weighing the pros and cons.

"You're still not looking, are you Elliot?" Touya remarked.

"I'm not, my Lord."

The Windome kept flipping the letter. He was curious as to who this girl really was. He had this gut feeling ever since he accidentally met her at the library together with his friend.

_Yukito could be slightly mischievous…at certain times, _he thought. _So should I? Or should I not?_

There were no other means to find out the sender of the letter. How he wished he had investigated back then. Asked here and there. But he wouldn't want to start rumors with a young girl. She seemed extremely young. Had he ever seen her anywhere else? A ball, perhaps? Then, he remembered that he rarely attended such events unless required politically. For the first time, he regretted not answering to coming out invitations of such ladies. Such emerald eyes would not go unnoticed.

"My Lord," he heard the driver speak at the front. "We are at the crossroad. Shall I proceed?"

Indeed their vehicle glided slowly towards a fork. Turning right would lead to his mansion. Turning left would allow them to pass at the northern part of the capital.

Touya took a deep breath. A huge part of him was urging him to do what he had been thinking all this while when he accepted the responsibility of handling the letter. But if he did something like this, it would be against his ideals.

_Damn, Yukito and his magic, _he silently cursed.

And finally, he made a decision. He started to do something which even his dear friend didn't know.

_Just for a short time, I only need a simple trace._

He reached inside his pocket and fished out what seemed like a pocket watch, but as he pushed the dial at the top to open the cover, a crystal-like interior became visible instead of the usual clockwork. Bluish liquid swished inside and with it, small letters and numbers swam in bright color of cyan. They were not in a particular order as they flew here and about inside together with the liquid. Every now and then an image of a blue clock with wings would appear then disappear at the center. Touya placed the ornament on top of the letter's wax seal and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and no sooner than later, the letters and numbers began to stir frantically and a swift-moving mist enveloped the letter, until it finally stopped and a word beckoned him as Touya opened his eyes once more.

He arched a brow as he read the word. He looked as if he was searching his mind for any connection to anyone he knew.

"My Lord?" The driver asked again without even looking.

Touya snapped shut the ornament in his hands and finally answered. "To Yorke Manor, Stevenson. And very discretely if you please."

"Very well, Sir."

Thus, the black automobile turned left.

* * *

Sakura was gripping her letter hard. She could feel Tomoyo's hands slightly pressing her shoulders. Both of them were astounded. She was so shocked that she could only bring herself to look at her name on top and then to the signature at the bottom.

It was Tomoyo who finally caught her eye movements.

"Well, go on…," the Lady of Bellport urged. "Read it."

Sakura felt numb but nevertheless tried to focus with her friend's nod of encouragement.

'_**Lady Sakura,**_

_**It was an honor to have received many letters from you this past two weeks. Surprising at first, but going through your succeeding letters had come to an understanding. Disappearance of each letter you wrote had been confusing. Not sure if you are aware now, but all of your letters were indeed sent and the culprit is none other than the pen which the Duke of Summers had given you. You are most fortunate to have received such an extremely rare gift from Lord Yukito. His lordship, himself had used the pen many times. It had led letters to difficult places, an ability only known to a few artifacts surviving in this modern world. It is best that you ask him directly if it troubles you this much. The pen belonged to Lord Yukito. He is the only one that has the right to divulge its secrets. **_

_**But do not worry, dear Lady. The pen is harmless. It can be a very useful tool. **_

_**Just be careful on what you send. **_

_**Thank you for thinking highly of such an 'everyday machine'. Your thoughts are much appreciated.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**The LetterMaker'**_

After reading, Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, gaping. It took a while to register before they both exclaimed, "IT REPLIED!"

"This can't be true, Tomoyo?" Sakura leapt to her feet. "How can a machine reply?"

"I don't know," Tomoyo waved her hands about, and then suddenly an idea hit her. "What if…your reply is not from a machine?"

"Eh?"

"What if…," Tomoyo clapped a hand on her mouth. "What if Eriol of Manchester was the one who replied to you?"

"What?"

"Think about it!" Tomoyo was on her feet as well and clasped Sakura's wrists. "It's his invention. It seems to know more about Lord Yukito and the pen. It could be him!"

"Hoooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura was starting to panic. A huge blush was taking over her cheeks. "But…but…," she stammered. "He didn't say he's Eriol of Manchester. I mean…," she freed her hands from Tomoyo's and waved the letter in front of her. "It says…Yours Truly, The LetterMaker."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if he replied as the LetterMaker?" Tomoyo pointed out. "He is a very high-ranked nobleman. Part of the King's elitist circle. He wouldn't say who he truly was for…," she motioned at the letter and let her sentence dangle.

"For something as idiotic as what I did," Sakura slumped down at the sofa and covered her face. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed, Tomoyo."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't intend it to come out that way," Tomoyo sat beside her friend and pulled her friend in a comforting hug.

"But, it is true," Sakura said. "It is stupid especially from a lady. I'm so sorry, Mother." Her shoulders dropped down.

"What's done is done," Tomoyo attempted to console. "But you know," she said with her face brightening. "He could have thought it cute. He wouldn't reply in such a manner if not."

Sakura gazed at the letter once more. Calmer, she studied it thoughtfully.

"Tomoyo…," she started. "This letter," she leaned back at the sofa. "Didn't contain an _**'I'**_ or _**'my' **_or anything that may indicate a first person view."

"Hmmm?" Tomoyo peered at Sakura's shoulders as she scanned the letter once again. "It seems so."

"Isn't it…quite odd?"

"Could be something intentional," her best friend pointed out. "He is, after all, replying as a machine."

Sakura pulled the letter nearer and inhaled the toffee scent it carried.

"An old Duke wouldn't pick toffee on his stationary to represent himself," she said out loud and then, she smiled. "Feels like it is something for me. Something sweet." Sakura closed her eyes with the letter on her face as if trying to see beyond what was written. Her panic and previous embarrassment was slowly evaporating. "Something the LetterMaker would do."

Tomoyo didn't offer a word and merely observed her friend. She was in slight awe that the girl was holding the letter affectionately. She blinked questioningly when Sakura suddenly frowned and intently gazed at the epistle in her hand.

"I don't know, Tomoyo." Sakura remarked. "There is something not right. Whenever I think of Eriol of Manchester and this letter, I don't feel any connection."

"Eh?" Tomoyo was getting confused. "You were so abashed with the idea a while ago. Blushing at the mention of the Duke's name."

"I know, but…" Sakura was now frowning more intensely than before. "…it doesn't feel right."

"Then, what do you make of this letter?" her friend asked.

The young lady of Yorke struggled for a moment. "I'm not so sure," she finally said. "You think there's a possibility that the invention itself had replied?"

Tomoyo's mouth opened and closed. It was during these times that she wished she was Mei-Ling and point out what was practical and plausible, but she couldn't even imitate a small portion of the said lady as she looked at her friend's hopeful and dreamy face.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo…" Sakura remarked in a small voice. "I know I'm being unreal."

The Lady of Bellport sighed in reply.

Silence occupied the two of them. A maid came and went as she announced supper, but both ladies didn't budge on their seats.

"Alright," Tomoyo spoke and reached for Sakura's hand. "Let us not discuss it at the moment," she smiled with resignation. "The important thing is that you have your reply and it explained…well not all…but a few things. It is good to know that your letters weren't sent out to the void."

"Yes, that is true." Relief returned to Sakura's eyes.

"For now, you do what you want to do," Tomoyo remarked supportively. "Follow what your heart tells you."

"Thank you, Tomoyo." The lady placed her arms around her friend with undying appreciation.

The maid came in for the second time and the two of them finally rose to their feet. The Lady of Bellport strode beside Sakura. Her steps moved forward but her eyes remained observing her friend who was currently clutching the letter on her chest and in deep thought. At this time, Tomoyo couldn't help but worry and wondered if she had done the right thing, not bursting her dear friend's hope of fantasy.

* * *

"My Lord, we are here," Stevenson announced as the steam-powered automobile glided in a slow stop.

Inside, Touya was still flipping the letter absentmindedly. Beside him, Elliot was looking at him questioningly, awaiting an order.

"The nobles of Yorke," Touya started. "Did we ever do any business with them?"

"Not that I could remember," Elliot replied. "On personal terms that is. But as Windome as a whole, there's a possibility since all Windome inventions are being used in every household one way or another."

"Stevenson," Touya called out. "My father…when he was alive…did he ever come here?"

The driver shook his head. "No, my Lord. Nothing I can remember."

_Yorke…Yorke…Yorke…, _he had been searching his mind. He couldn't recall anything either, but somehow he felt like he had heard the name somewhere before, but couldn't quite mark it.

"This house has a young lady, I believe?" Touya motioned for his assistant to open his record book.

Elliot nodded as he skimmed the list the book contained. "Nadeshiko, Viscountess of Yorke has a daughter named Lady Sakura."

"Has she been launched in society?" That could be it. He could have received the invitation…_and ignored it, _he thought to himself much to his dismay.

But Elliot shook his head. "I believe not, my Lord. According to our data, she is still young. But in a few months time, she could have her own launch if the Viscountess is going to be prompt with it."

"Would our dear record know what she look like? This…Lady Sakura?"

Elliot blinked as if surprised that Touya was asking about it. "No, my Lord. We only have the list and basic details."

"I see," Touya eyed the estate, contemplating.

_Yukito had been in a rendezvous with a girl that hasn't been launched in society yet, _he frowned. _That is not an act of a gentleman. _Touya was now slightly getting angry. _Wait. _He took a deep breath. _Maybe this isn't the same girl. _

He glanced at the letter in his hand. _Don't tell me this is actually something of urgent matter? _

"My Lord, are you alright?" Elliot's voice cut his trail of thought. The man looked slightly scared.

Apparently, his thoughts were reflecting on his face. Touya took a deep breath and ran a hand on his hair.

"Turn the lights and engine off, Stevenson." He told the driver which the old man complied with a nod. They were already discretely parked near the manor but not visible enough to be noticed.

Touya opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle much to Elliot's surprise.

"Stay here," he said to the other man.

"But, my Lord…on your own at night? May I remind his grace that he is one of the candidates for Kingship. Your security should also be made a priority."

"I am very much capable, Elliot."

But the other man looked as if he wasn't convinced and was about to retort, but he eventually stopped himself defiantly as the strong-willed Duke gave him a shutting glare.

For a moment, Touya observed the expanse of the estate. Yorke Manor, as it appeared, was quite above the norm a Count or Countess should own. The gardens were well-kept and a few guards roam around, which he had managed to avoid. They were far from being lax. He would have been caught if not for his _'slight' _experience on sneaking in and out of his own home during his childhood. Not that he has malicious intentions as he did this now, but he would like to check first if it was the same girl. It was better this way. His stature and the young girl's reputation were at stake if he rashly appeared at the Manor's front doors.

"I can't believe I am actually doing this," Touya muttered under his breath. "The things I do for you, Yukito." He grumpily added.

He paced a few yards concealed by the trees and shrubs at the far end of garden. The little light which shone in the area casted more shadows that he had no trouble gliding from one spot to another. Inside his pocket, he could feel the warmth of the ornament he had used earlier.

_Tempting….very tempting…, _he thought as he reached inside his pocket to hold it. Yet, he closed his eyes and decided against it. He was not about to go against his ideals again. A '_slip-up_' every now and then was acceptable, but he could currently manage even without using _**it**_.

Oh, but how effortless everything would be in a wave of a hand.

"Those _old people_ really had it easy," Touya said in dismay and annoyance.

"My Lady." Touya heard a voice from afar. It came from the entrance of the garden.

"Lady Tomoyo's carriage had left," the maid continued to say.

"I see. Thank you, Mimi." A young feminine voice answered.

With this, the maid named Mimi curtsied and left. The garden was vast and Touya was quite far away from where the lady stood but he could make out the short auburn hair and pale smooth skin against the manor's low lighting. He couldn't quite make out the face but her features greatly suggested that she was indeed the girl at the library. Curiosity overwhelmed him once again, but Touya couldn't risk stepping out in the open and alarm Yorke manor's security nor create an unexpected scandal. It was a must that the girl should be the one to come to him.

The lady started to stroll around the garden but her movements indicated no possibility of going towards his direction. He was left with no other option.

The young Duke frowned grudgingly. How many times does he have to use **it **tonight?

He gritted his teeth and this time, reached inside his coat and without pulling out the object he held, he spoke…

"**Glow**."

* * *

Dinner was over and Sakura had said goodnight to Tomoyo. Her dear friend had left and she was now strolling alone at the garden. There was no moon and some paths were too dark that she only had the luxury to enjoy the evening air near the entrance of the garden where the manor's lamps shone against the dewy grass. She would look up at the sky every now and then and tried counting the stars. Then, she would be bored and would be glancing down at her feet instead.

Sakura sighed.

The letter she had received from the LetterMaker was safely hidden inside piles of stationeries inside her desk together with the Duke's pen. She was surprised that she had received a reply, and relieved at the same time that her letters were sent in one destination.

_Well…hopefully…, _she thought inwardly.

It would be utterly embarrassing if her letters were scattered around for everyone to see.

She absent-mindedly picked a flower and tried to contemplate. Was it truly Eriol of Manchester who took pity and replied to her? Earlier, she had been blushing from head to toe, but now that everything had sunk in, it didn't quite bother her much. It would have if she had accepted the sender to be indeed Eriol of Manchester, but somehow…like what she said to Tomoyo earlier, it doesn't feel right.

"What is it?" Sakura murmured. "What is this gut feeling?"

Every time the toffee scent beckoned her nostrils, she couldn't help but have this elated feeling. Like there was some kind of aura pulling her. It could be compared when she first met Yukito of Summers. She was too panicky back then and had not dwelt on it, but now that she had the time to ponder and analyze…

"There's a sensation of awe," she whispered to herself. "I couldn't explain it but it was like I was being pulled towards him."

At this point, Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Hoeeeee…..!" She clapped her hands on her face. "I'm not attracted to Lord Yukito, am I?"

But, she also has the same feeling with the LetterMaker's letter.

"The letter couldn't have been written by Lord Yukito, could it?" she continued to say.

_No, both had an aura surrounding them but the type of aura was different. _Her thoughts swam inside her head. _The Duke's aura was placid_…serene…_if it could be compared to a color…it could be white. _Which apparently matched his laughed inwardly. _The LetterMaker's letter, on the other hand, has this sad…defiant…yet resolute aura. _

"Eh!" Sakura shook her head. "How can someone be defiant and resolute at the same time? That doesn't add up."

She stomped here and there before she finally collapsed on a swing.

"I must be going crazy," she whimpered.

She ran her fingers at the nearest shrub when something glowing approached her hand.

Sakura blinked, "Firefly?"

She tried reaching for the glowing insect but it moved away every time her hand got near. Sakura looked up and finally noticed that there were more than a dozen fireflies hovering close to her.

"Hoe!" Her emerald eyes lit up and started walking towards the beautiful tiny lights.

The fireflies were glowing quite brightly that she couldn't even make out the body of the insects. They would fly then stop, then fly again whenever she had gotten close. Their glow was so bright that even with the lights of the manor disappearing, she could still see the path she had been walking on. As she went deeper to the denser part of the estate, the glowing fireflies increased around her as it guided and illuminated each of her steps.

Until she had finally reached a small clearing surrounded by trees which made her gasp. Around her thousands of fireflies glowed enchantingly. Some flew about, some rested at the lower branches of the trees, and some perched still at the tip of the blades of the grass.

Sakura would reach and they would fly away but not far. It was as if they were just avoiding to be touched.

"Hoeeeee! I've never seen such pretty little things!" Mystified, Sakura gleefully ran here and there as she tried catching them despite the resistance. "And so many!" she squealed in delight.

She hopped, jumped, and twirled only to have her tumbling down and getting covered with dried leaves and twigs. But despite of it all, she would laugh cheerfully and would get up again.

"You are quite a sight for sore eyes, little girl."

A man's voice made Sakura stop dead on her tracks. It was somewhat impassive and utterly familiar. She turned around only to be met by the very same glare she remembered from the library.

She gasped from shock which also made her lose her balance and met the ground in a thud. "Gack!"

Touya closed his eyes in reflex at the collision. The glowing orbs scattered away from the impact.

"Seriously, how many times are you going to fall tonight?"

"Hoe?" Sakura was brushing the leaves and twigs off her hair and face when she felt sturdy hands pulling her back her feet.

Once up, she once again found herself at the man's chest level like how she bumped at him back at the library. Panic surfaced which lead her to step back but wasn't able to move when she found herself being pulled by the elbow.

"Stay still," she heard him say. "Try standing at that spot for a minute. I fear if you continue to move, you would have countless of bruises on your body!" His voice was somewhat angry which immobilized Sakura.

"Y—es," she replied meekly without looking.

Both were silent for a moment.

"You may breathe, you know." Touya said.

At this remark, Sakura exhaled.

"You don't have to be that obedient."

"Umm…," the young lady peered at her unexpected visitor.

He was now a couple of steps away, much to her relief, and was roaming his eyes around the small clearing. He was wearing the same type of clothing, black and stylish like how a noble of his stature would carry himself. Same jet black hair and glaring eyes, but somehow in contrast to the glowing fireflies which seemed to be flying closer to him than expected, his aura was less forbidding than she had remembered.

_Aura…, _Sakura blinked.

Then, there it was again. That feeling she kept having. She didn't feel it back then when she first met this man at the library. But somehow…she was feeling it right now.

Sakura's heart started to beat faster. Warmth seemed to envelope her as she looked at the Windome. He was still looking at the trees and the fireflies. He had his hands on his hips as the glowing orbs swished and danced in front of him.

_It was different at the library, _she thought. _Now, he is somewhat emanating an aura like that of Lord Yukito…but…_, she closed her eyes as she tried to grasp it.

_Warm…it is warm. His aura is warm…and…, _Sakura hugged herself. _Comforting._

The lady of Yorke was confused. The man before her has glaring eyes and was obviously strict and commanding, but the feeling she was getting was full of affection. Like when she was sick and her mother would give her a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

But this aura was completely non-existent at the library.

"Are you the same Lord Touya from the library?" Sakura blurted out unintentionally.

This earned a raised brow from Touya, "Yes, why would you think otherwise?"

_Because you have this aura now that I can't explain why I am feeling, _she thought to herself but couldn't very well say it out loud.

Instead, she said while fidgeting, "Why would someone like his Lordship would be here…at our humble garden?"

Touya opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Oh." Was the only thing he was able to say. He was quiet for a moment as he watched the beautiful glowing things.

"I've never seen so many fireflies!" Sakura suddenly remarked. "They would normally be at the pond at the other side. This is the first time they've gathered at this place. It's so amazing! " She waved her arms about enthusiastically. "Thousands of glowing fireflies!"

But Touya merely looked at her. "Yes. Fireflies." Then, he slightly smirked. "Little girl, are you always this friendly?

"Eh?"

"You are alone in the middle of the night inside a forest with a man you hardly even know."

"Eh? Eh? Eh!" Sakura exclaimed. "But…but…this is still part of our estate and I wasn't really expecting for you to be here!"

"But you were expecting Yukito at the library?" Touya asked, straightforwardly.

"Hoe? The Duke of Summers?" Sakura shook her head violently. "I didn't even know who he was. I didn't even know who you were until after!"

Touya's expression was giving away 'Are you serious? You don't know us?' questions.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura blurted out as if forgetting she was supposed to be a meek lady. "I didn't quite keep up with current events and politics. I was often scolded about it. I wouldn't know the difference between the magistrate and the parliament. The nobles I know would only be my friend's parents, my relatives, and the King. I'm not keen to recognize titles and rank. I don't read the newspaper. I don't read memorandums. I only get second hand information from my mother or from my friends." She quickly said in a breath. "Please forgive me!"

The Windome was speechless.

Another wave of silence swam around them as the man looked straight at the young lady whose emerald eyes met his gaze with honesty and naivety.

"Are you angry, my Lord?" Sakura asked in a weak tone.

Then, he started laughing. "I can't believe this." He continued to laugh. "I swear to God, if I heard this from a ranked woman, I would have thrown her out of my sight for trying to manipulate and lie through her teeth."

Sakura gasped. "But, I'm not lying!"

"I said from a '_ranked woman'_," Touya replied. "You're not even a woman yet, little girl." He laughed once more.

"Hoe!" The Windome's laughter was unnerving for Sakura. Was she being insulted? "I'm going to be launched to the society a few months from now!" She stomped closer to the man with an angry pout on her face. The glowing orbs flew out of her way as she did so.

"And that doesn't make you a woman yet," the man said, tauntingly.

"Eh? My mother said…,"

"You start being a woman when you stop saying 'my mother said'," the Windome cut in.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Whatever elated feeling she had earlier was vanishing, her poise and meek attitude forgotten.

Just then, Touya fished out the pink letter and waved it in front of Sakura. "I guess, it is safe to assume that this is not of an urgent matter considering that you are not keen with current events and politics."

Sakura gasped. "Why do you have that?" she exclaimed as she recognized her letter to the Duke of Summers.

She tried to grab it but the Windome was faster and kept it overhead, completely out of her reach.

"That is not yours! Give it back to me!" Sakura demanded as she started jumping for the letter but kept missing as Touya maneuvered out of the way.

"Well, this is not yours either. It is addressed to Yukito." Touya replied with a smirk.

"I wrote that!"

"Oh? Isn't that interesting?" Touya flipped the letter here and there with one hand as the other prevented Sakura from getting the letter. "It only had Yukito's name on it and nothing from the sender."

"I wrote that using the pen he gave me!" Sakura pointed out, still heavily struggling against the Duke's left arm. Around them, the glowing lights danced in the same mischievous manner.

"The pen! Of course, how could I forget about the pen. The pen that was supposedly yours and the reason why you were at the restricted section of the library in the first place." He shot the girl a perturbing glare which made her stationary for a moment upon realizing the inconsistency of her story to the guards that day.

"Aaaah…," Sakura bit her lip.

She really indeed looked like a child at that moment as she almost dangled while grasping the Windome's arm.

"Since you only placed his name and not where to send it, we can safely assume that you know how the pen works, dear Lady Sakura?" Touya narrowed his eyes.

"Ummm…it sends letters to difficult places?" Sakura smiled sweetly as she quoted the LetterMaker's words.

"Is that what Yukito told you?" Touya asked, suspiciously. "You are not well-versed with the polite society and the government. Maybe you are more knowledgeable with other things."

"Yes, I am!"

Touya almost lost his balance as he wasn't expecting such a direct answer.

Then, Sakura continued. "I love inventions!"

"Ha?" The Windome blinked. Not the answer he was expecting.

One could practically see hearts flying around the young lady's face. "I am enthralled with them!" She swung Touya around with the arm she had been holding all this time. "I like to piece out each algorithm. I adore how each bolt and lever works. I like how they aid everyone in their everyday life!"

After swinging and swinging as Sakura went on and on, she finally stopped and hugged the Windome like an excited child, forgetting etiquette.

"And I love the LetterMaker the most!" she exclaimed with her shining emerald eyes. "That's why I'm at the restriction that day! I would like to find out more about the LetterMaker!"

Touya was dumbfounded. It took a while before his brain could digest everything.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP I HAVE WITH MANCHESTER?"

The glowing _'fireflies' _around them started to faze.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked up innocently.

"DIDN'T YUKITO EVER TELL YOU THAT?"

"He didn't tell me much. He just gave me a pen and advised be to write my thoughts…like a journal," she said.

"Yukito told you to write a journal using the pen?" Touya's blood pressure was sky-rocketing.

Sakura nodded.

"So, he didn't explain how the pen exactly works?"

Sakura shook her head.

"A lady who is not even launched in society yet is writing her journal using Yukito's pen," Touya was trying to be calm. "Of all the mischief amongst mischief…all this time, his actually picking on a young innocent girl? And in my generation! That's like corruption, nipping out the potential of someone!"

"Hmmm, what do you mean?" she asked, still oblivious of having her arms around the Windome.

"And to whom do you address your thoughts?" Touya asked. "To Yukito?" Despite being a close of friend of the Duke of Summers, there were deeds that he doesn't approve of. _Those old geezers!_

"To the LetterMaker!" Sakura replied with gusto. Amazingly enough, she doesn't feel ashamed admitting this to the Windome.

Touya thought he had heard wrong. "To the LetterMaker?"

"Yes!"

Touya had lost track of how many times he had become speechless that night.

"You wrote to a machine?"

"Well, I didn't know that everything I wrote are going to get sent," she pointed out, finally releasing the Windome. "So, it was unintentional." She crossed her arms.

"And how did you know that everything was sent?"

"I kinda…saw it getting folded and floating towards the receiver."

Touya ran a hand on his face. "Do you know what made it float?"

This time, Sakura was silent. She looked up at the Windome, unsure if she was going to say it.

"You blurted this much," Touya pointed out. "Might as well spill it all."

She fidgeted for a moment. "I don't think it can be explained by any algorithm so ummm…"

Touya waited patiently.

"It's…**magic**?" She peered at him with one eye.

Touya was silent, and in a toned down voice he replied, "**You wouldn't know magic even if it's already in front of you.**" Then, he added. "**That's how people are nowadays**."

From afar, barks of dogs could be heard along with distant voices. They seemed to be searching, obviously looking for Sakura since she had been out for quite a while.

"They are looking for me," she said.

"Apparently," Touya muttered as he closed his eyes as if trying to concentrate about something.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she started to feel a shift within Touya's mood. The aura of warmth was back and it felt more intensified that she couldn't help but to reach out and touch the Windome's face. It felt slightly cold in contrast against her fingers, might it be from the cold night air, but there was something radiating from within and it was extremely the opposite.

The Windome finally opened his eyes. "Little girl, don't touch me like that…," the moment would have been a bit romantic if he didn't add, "…it is quite disturbing." And in a dead-pan face.

"Hoe! I didn't mean to! What if you suddenly lose consciousness and they blame me. I'm going to get in trouble for having that kind of scandal with one of the candidates for Kingship!"

"My Lady, you are going to be in a scandal if your Mother's men found us here…alone."

Sakura gasped and realized that the voices and barks were getting near.

"You're not supposed to be here anyway!" Sakura pointed out.

"Yes…yes…and I was never here," Touya remarked. "Make sure you remember that."

"Hoe…"

Then, he suddenly handed Sakura's letter back to her. "Don't write to Yukito any longer. It is for your own safety. Don't get involved with any of us. It is wise not to love politics. You have no idea how ruthless a person can be just to gain what he wants."

"B—but..."

"**No 'buts'.**" Touya said firmly. "I'm not so sure which hands your letters had fallen with a recipient intended for a machine. The pen is not mine; I have no right to talk about it. All I can say is that it is not considered as an invention. It is beyond our generation. It is not good to trifle something you don't understand. Do not use it any longer."

"I'm not so sure what he wants with you," Touya continued. "Why you of all people. But whatever it is, it is making me angry. My gut feeling is telling me to be angry. So, I am angry right now."

"His Lordship is confusing me," Sakura mumbled.

"You have no idea," Touya muttered under his breath.

Just then, flashes of lights invaded the clearing. Sakura ran towards trees she emerged from earlier as if trying to conceal the presence of the Duke.

"My Lady, are you here?" She heard one of them called out.

"I'm here! Don't worry. I fell asleep. I'm coming out now!" Then, behind her she called out to the Windome. "You need to leave…" But, she stopped dead on her words.

Only darkness met her. The clearing was so dark, she couldn't make out anything. The thousands of fireflies that illuminated the place were all gone. Not a trace, not even a glowing trail. She gaped at the silence which met her.

"We're going there, my Lady! Your mother is very worried!"

Lights from her mother's men invaded the clearing which gave Sakura a brief moment to roam her eyes at the trees. There was also no sight of the Windome or a hint of his shadow. She has no idea how he was able to slip in unnoticed inside their estate, but she pray that he would be able to get out just the same.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Sakura recognized the head of security.

"I'm fine," she smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. Let us go."

* * *

"It is rare for you to be with me this long, Suppi." A navy-haired man remarked as he turned a page in the book he was reading. It was late in the evening and he would be retiring for the night in a short while. His guardian had sat with him in front of the fireplace since that afternoon but never said a word.

"Eriol…,"it finally said.

"Hmmmm?"

"Have you got anything to do with it?" it asked.

"With what?"

"With the young lady who had been writing to your cousin."

Eriol closed his book and looked at his guardian. "I am hurt that you immediately assume that it was me," he replied as he mustered a painful look on his face.

But, Suppi was unaffected. "You also have that kind of pen, and we all know how you, amongst all, would want to know what really happened centuries ago."

Eriol smiled lightly. "Well, apparently…I'm not the only one. My dear, Suppi, it was Yukito who had done it."

"I see and you don't mind?"

"No, why should I? It is beneficial to us all. King Reed is dying after all."

"Did your friend, by any chance…tell you who the lady is?"

"Well, no. I had tried many times in the past to get Syaoran out of his shell, but each time I would fail. Yukito, too, had the same ordeal. It is hard to keep track or rather it was stressful to keep track. So, Yukito and I, we only keep the details from our own deeds. Like who had jurisdiction on each attempt. Though, this is the first time that someone had actually written directly," Eriol said.

"You still wouldn't want the details even if I tell you that the letters are from Yorke?" Suppi pointed out.

Manchester looked surprised for a moment. "Yorke?"

His guardian nodded.

"The daughter?"

The guardian nodded once more.

For a moment, Eriol locked gaze with Suppi before finally giving out a chuckle. "Yukito, that bastard."

"That's it? You're not going to step in?"

"Is there a need for me to step in?" Eriol casually stood up and stowed his book.

"He replied, you know. Just this afternoon. He finally replied to her." Suppi informed his master.

Eriol gazed down at his guardian, though his eyes were hidden behind his spectacles, it was obvious that it somehow sparked some interest.

"Then, that proves it," he remarked. "We are indeed cousins, after all…to take interest with the ladies of Yorke."

With this, he smiled achingly at Suppi.

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Six: "Correspondence"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It had been ages.

R and R Onegai Shimasu!

I also have twitter now. (cgmajah) Aside from facebook. Add me!

XD XD XD XD


End file.
